La Hermandad del Águila
by Ayla Black Mellark
Summary: AU / Bella Swan nunca fue a Forks. La casa Cullen hospeda a un grupo de jóvenes magos. Todo fluye con normalidad hasta que la resistencia debe regresar a Inglaterra para destronar a Lord Voldemort y devolver el orden a su tierra natal. La Hermandad del Águila ha regresado, más poderosa que nunca. / NO-SLASH / HIATUS INDEFINIDO - NOTA
1. Rosalie Malfoy

****Summary:** Bella Swan nunca fue a Forks. Un grupo de magos, pertenecientes a una ancestral Hermandad de magia blanca, se hospedarán en la casa Cullen. Edward tendrá que lidiar con varios magos celosos de su relación y Rosalie… bueno, ella tendrá que cuidar su noviazgo y dirigir la resistencia. Todo irá normal hasta que los tres chicos marcados por el destino deban volver a Inglaterra para recuperar el orden y destronar a Lord Voldemort. La Hermandad del Águila ha regresado, más poderosa que nunca.**

**Yep, Ayla está de vuelta. Demoré algo más de lo que tenía previsto para reaparecer, pero de todos modos aquí estoy. Y, sí, un pequeño cambio en mi nombre precisamente porque me metí en un fandom nuevo.**

**Como notarán, éste es un X-over entre Twilight y Harry Potter. Toma lugar en NM y después de OoP, aunque cambié bastantes cosas en la línea general de la saga inglesa (la precuela está en proceso, donde explico todo lo que pasa con los personajes de HP antes de esta historia) y aquí nunca sucede todo el lío del 13 de septiembre. En la precuela explico todo, y será cosa de ustedes cuándo comience a subirla. Díganme si prefieren pasar primero con esta y luego subir la otra, o que vayan ambas al mismo tiempo.**

**Por otro lado, aquí planteo uno de esos típicos dramas de identidad falsa, pero espero que esta idea no esté demasiado repetida. De cualquier forma, toda la línea sale de mi cabeza y no he plagiado nada, aunque admito que leer historias de este tipo me dio la idea de hacer la mía, ya que pocas veces están completas.**

**Como sea, ya saben que los personajes de HP son de JK y la WB y los de T pertenecen a SM y SE. Algunos personajes que aparecerán más adelante son cosa mía, y cambié un poco algunas fechas y edades (no demasiadas, ni cambios tan drásticos) para adaptarlas a mi historia.**

**Por lo demás, no es el primer X-over que escribo aunque sí el primero que subo. Tengo catorce capítulos listos y editados, así que no tendremos el problema de que no hay actualizaciones porque el autor no se dignó adelantar un poco de trabajo (mea culpa). Intentaré subir una o dos veces por semana, pero todos sabemos que no siempre depende de uno... en especial cuando eres menor de edad, estudias y/o vives con tus padres. Los tres casos se aplican en mí.**

**Me dejo de dar vueltas y aquí les va.**

**I – Rosalie Malfoy**

La lluvia chocaba contra el enorme ventanal con un ruido tan monótono que me estaba sacando de mis casillas. Edward apretó un poco su abrazo cuando gruñí frustrada y escondí la cabeza en su cuello.

Me miraron sin entender. Suspiré y volví a mirar al exterior. Catorce meses habían pasado y aún no recibía una maldita noticia. Esta ceguera me iba a volver loca. Entonces distinguí una figura irregular acercándose a la ventana entre la lluvia. Se posó en el marco y comenzó a picotear. Emmett y Jasper se levantaron.

- Maldito pájaro – murmuró Emm intentando espantarla. Pero ella no lo miraba. Tenía sus ojos ámbar fijos en mí. Jasper hizo ademán de abrir la ventana.

- Alto – ordené. Se detuvieron -. Déjenla – abrí y el ave se posó en mi hombro, sacudiéndose el agua. Estiró la pata y saqué la carta que llevaba. Los vampiros me miraban atónitos.

"El ministerio ha caído. Scrimegeour está muerto. El Innombrable tomó el poder, estamos huyendo. Llegaremos a la localización final de la lechuza quince minutos después de que recibas esta carta. Estamos en problemas, te explicamos allá"

Suspiré y acaricié la cabeza de la lechuza. La carta tenía fecha de una semana atrás y portaba el sello oficial de la Hermandad, al igual que en la pata llevaba un aro dorado con el escudo junto a un código rúnico, que confirmaba la identidad del ave como una de las lechuzas autorizadas para portar cartas oficiales. El problema era que los del otro bando también lo conocían, y eran éstas mensajeras las más perseguidas. En ocasiones debíamos recibir una nueva pocas horas después de la anterior.

- Te ha tocado difícil, ¿no? – murmuré. Me picoteó la oreja - ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado huyendo, bonita?

- ¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? - me preguntó Alice. La miré un momento.

- Eh, bueno… - ¿Cómo decirles la situación? Lo más importante era que me creyeran… y lo mejor sería que lo vieran.

Pasaron diez minutos de silencio absoluto y un remolino de fuego azul apareció en el centro de la sala. Los vampiros pegaron un salto para atrás y yo me acerqué ignorando sus exclamaciones y maldiciones.

- Ya comprendimos el mensaje, ¿saben?

- Les dije que son un montón de presumidos… son tus hermanos los que quisieron hacer esto – me contestó una chica. Sonreí.

- Quiten eso antes de que …

- Ya va, ya va – dijo un chico.

Rodé los ojos. El remolino desapareció y se mostraron cuatro chicos y tres chicas. En el medio, un pelinegro de ojos verdes. A su derecha había un rubio de ojos grises, un pelirrojo de ojos azules y una rubia ojiazul. A la izquierda estaban una chica castaña de ojos miel, un moreno de ojos cafés y una pelirroja de ojos castaños. Todos usaban capas azules con un águila bronce sobre el corazón. Extendí mi brazo derecho, levanté la manga y enseñé el escudo de la Hermandad del Águila, grabado a fuego en la muñeca. Me imitaron y relajé la postura. Eran ellos, la poción multijugos no la podía copiar.

- ¿Hacía falta tanto teatro?

- Claro que no – contestó la castaña -. Estos dos – apuntó al rubio y al ojiverde – querían hacer una entrada 'a lo grande'.

- Insensatos – murmuré -. Vale, ¿alguien pretende explicarme lo que sucedió?

- El ministerio…

- Ya sé eso – corté al pelirrojo -. Quiero sabes cómo diablos pasó. ¿Acaso no había aurores cada segundo?

- Entraron por sorpresa en el cambio de turno. Tuvieron un margen de tres minutos, más o menos, y alcanzaron a matarlos a todos antes de la llegada de los otros, los mataron también por sorpresa. Poco sutil, ya ves, pero esa nunca ha sido una cualidad de Tom – contestó el rubio.

- ¿Lucius…?

- En prisión – respondió rápidamente -. Aún no atacan Azkaban, lo que es algo bueno, pero de todos modos lo harán. Les doy una semana.

- Hay que sacar a madre de ahí… - murmuré. Él asintió fervientemente.

- Eh, ¿alguien podría explicarnos qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Carlisle. Volteé.

- Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom y Ginny Weasley – los presenté -. Ellos son Jasper y Rosalie Hale y Carlisle, Emmett, Esme, Alice y Edward Cullen.

- Ahhhh. ¿Con ellos te has juntado este tiempo? – Draco me miró curioso - ¿Has averiguado algo interesante?

- Algo, pero no es momento de eso – contesté -. Chicos, ellos son magos y yo también lo soy. Para empezar, me llamo Rosalie Malfoy, tengo 17 años y soy inglesa.

Cambié mi aspecto. Más alta, atlética, mi cabello se hizo lacio y rubio platino y mis ojos de un color gris plata, además de que mi postura tímida dio paso a una orgullosa y dominante. En suma, mi verdadera identidad.

- ¿Cómo…? – murmuraron los Cullen.

- Se le llama metamorfomagia. Solo algunos, un grupo bastante reducido, podemos llevarla a cabo completa y durante tiempo indefinido. Es un drama para algunos porque no saben con quién hablan – mientras explicaba, iba cambiando mi aspecto entre el verdadero, Bella Swan y las recién llegadas.

- Ya entendimos – dijo Rosalie mirándome curiosa -. ¿Qué más…?

Sonreí burlonamente y cambié mi forma hasta ser igual a ella. Luego copié a Alice y a Esme. Una vez mi magia las asimiló comencé a cambiar intermitentemente entre todas las chicas del salón, Bella y yo misma. Pasé dos veces por cada una y luego permití a mi poder copiar a los demás hombres. Emmett se partió de risa cuando copié a los otros, pero cuando pasé por él y comencé a hacer poses muy poco masculinas me miró asesinamente. Dio un paso hacia mí con cara de querer matarme mientras oíamos las risas de fondo. Crucé los brazos y copié a su Rose. Se detuvo con duda. Con un chasquido desaparecí y aparecí a un lado de ella, cuando volteó no supo quién de las dos era su esposa y se agarró el cabello con las manos. Nos reímos a su costa pero no pareció darse cuenta. Volví a ser yo misma y se relajó.

- Merlín, Rose, sabes que odiamos que hagas eso – reclamó Draco. Rose lo miró sin entender.

- No es mi culpa – me encogí de hombros.

- Sí lo es, Ali – protestó Hermione. Alice se sobresaltó. Tomé su misma imagen como su gemela.

- ¿Por qué? – hice un puchero.

- Wow, alto, me enredé – dijo Emmett, quien tenía un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su esposa. Miré a los chicos de la Hermandad.

- Neville, Ginny, Luna, Ron, hagan todos los que saben. Luego iré a reforzarlos y poner unos nuevos que aprendí aquí en América.

- ¿Qué zona rodeamos? – preguntó Neville. Lo pensé un momento.

- Si pueden, sería bueno que tomaran unos diez kilómetros a la redonda de la casa, pero no se esfuercen en hacerlo. Saben que no me gusta que gasten más magia de la que pueden ocupar.

- Como ordenes, Rosalie – dijeron al unísono. Dieron media vuelta al mismo tiempo y salieron por el ventanal.

- ¿Qué van a hacer tus amigos? – preguntó Carlisle.

- Poner escudos antiaparición, principalmente. Otros para anular cualquier hechizo de rastreo, y unos cuantos de ocultación – me pensé un momento si decirles lo que quería. Probablemente les daría un ataque aún siendo vampiros, así que preferí ocultarlo por ahora.

- ¿Son magos? – preguntó ahora Alice. Sonreí de lado y medio segundo después había cuatro varitas mágicas apuntándola. A pesar de que me hacía pasar por una muggle, mi varita siempre estaba sujeta a mi brazo derecho con una correa de cuero y unos cuantos hechizos de ocultación y protección. Ni de broma me movía sin ella, para un mago o una bruja sería una estupidez.

- ¿Esto contesta tu pregunta? – mi voz tenía un toque de maldad que seguro no les pasó desapercibido, pero estaban demasiado paralizados para reaccionar.

Agité la varita y salió disparada a la otra punta de la habitación. Afortunadamente no había nadie tras ella. Con un movimiento, Hermione la detuvo poco antes de chocar. Luego la soltó y Draco la sostuvo en el aire, casi chocando con el techo. La atrajo a nosotros y la dejó caer. Ella gritó y a punto de tocar el suelo Harry la afirmó y la volvió a parar. Una vez tuvo sus pies bien firmes en el suelo, Alice soltó aire y asintió.

- Vale, les creo – se encogió y se abrazó a Jasper. Draco soltó una risa poco disimulada, Harry le siguió y pronto estaban todos riéndose.

- ¿Puedes explicar porqué te han llamado de dos formas distintas? – preguntó Esme.

- Verán… - miré a Draco y él asintió, dando su consentimiento para hablar de uno de los escándalos familiares – En realidad, yo soy la primogénita de la familia Malfoy – dudé -. Nuestro bisabuelo, Scorpius Malfoy, tuvo una profecía que decía que la familia tendría dos vidas paralelas de desgracia. Su cumplimiento definitivo comenzó cuando nuestro abuelo, Abraxas, se unió al bando de Gellert Grindelwald alrededor del año 1940. Era un mago tenebroso, y nosotros somos conocidos por ser la más antigua familia de la magia blanca. Primera vida de desgracia.

- Cuando Lucius, nuestro padre, aceptó las doctrinas de Abraxas y se unió a otro mago tenebroso… comenzó la segunda vida de desgracia – Draco hizo una mueca de repulsión -. A Scorpius no le hizo gracia alguna ver la profecía cumplida y los declaró eximidos de la familia, claro que ellos nunca lo supieron.

- Cuando nacimos mellizos y Abraxas se enteró sobre la profecía, a los dos casi les da un ataque. Creyeron que éramos nosotros los de la profecía. Scorpius, como Lord Malfoy, les prohibió terminantemente hacernos daño. No lo hicieron, dicho sea de paso…

- Wow, espera, ¿tu bisabuelo sigue vivo? – saltó Emmett.

- Tiene unos noventa años, vive cerca de Olympia – Draco sonrió -. Se alejó cuando pasó lo de Grindelwald, no soportó la vergüenza de que su hijo fuera un mago oscuro y decidió mudarse a la mansión que tenemos aquí. Le gustó más, aunque no me explico que le guste esa… yo me habría ido a la de Arizona – su mirada soñadora me hizo reír.

- Creo que lo apoyo, la sangre albina no es muy buena para un lugar donde hay tanto sol. Aunque, sinceramente, yo habría tomado la de Seattle. Esta zona es más tranquila que Olympia – mi hermano me miró enojado.

- Ya, pero esa es más pequeña. No tiene la sala de entrenamiento ni las caballerizas…

- ¿Para qué quieres caballos si no sabes montar? – lo reté.

- No sé, pero me gustan – se encogió de hombros -. ¿Qué tiene la de Seattle?

- Sala de entrenamiento, caballerizas y está en medio de un bosque. Ya sabes, para los ejercicios de terreno y supervivencia sin varita y cosas así.

- Esa en caso de que estuviéramos en guerra, ¿no?

- Lo estamos, así que sería útil.

- ¿Has visitado a Scorpius? - cambió de tema.

- No me ha dado el tiempo, acuérdate que tendría que enviarle una lechuza avisando cuándo voy para que no me ataquen sus guardias.

- ¿Por chimenea?

- No hay ninguna conectada en kilómetros a la redonda.

- ¿Traslador?

- Escudos protectores, también para aparición.

- ¿Y por qué no le has enviado una lechuza, entonces?

- Si serás aturdido. Se quedaron todas en Inglaterra, con ustedes. No me traje ni una sola, así que… Hedwig es la primera que veo desde que llegué.

- ¿No hay escuelas en América?

- La única es Salem, y nos tiene grima a los ingleses.

- Cierto… - meditó un momento - ¿Y si enviamos esta con Scorpius?

- Creo que le daría un ataque al ver una lechuza con el escudo de la Hermandad en la pata – comenté, y los tres comenzaron a reírse -. No, en serio. Recuerden que él la cerró cuando se vino a América.

- Se sentiría orgulloso, Rose – sonrió Draco apretándome el hombro -. Su bisnieta fue capaz de oponerse a las dos vidas de desgracia y hacerla resurgir en todo su esplendor del mismo modo que ha existido en la familia durante siglos: en primera fila contra la magia tenebrosa.

- Él ni siquiera sabe que he vuelto – musité.

- Bueno, ¿qué mejor forma de enterarse? – apuntó Harry. Le sonreí.

- ¿Pluma y pergamino?

Hermione agitó la varita y me entregó pluma, tintero y un rollo de pergamino. Me incliné sobre la mesa de la salita y comenzamos a escribirla en conjunto con Draco.

- No, comenzarla así no…

- Hechizaría a Hedwig si se te ocurre tratarlo así…

- Le gustan las lechuzas, Rose…

- No implica, así que…

- ¿Cómo le decimos?

Estuvimos unos minutos y, finalmente, logramos escribir una buena carta.

Respetado Lord Malfoy:

Los cabecillas actuales de la Hermandad del Águila, asociación contra las Artes Tenebrosas y combatiente activo contra el Dark Lord Voldemort de Inglaterra, con sede actual en la mansión Cullen de Forks, Washington, solicitan al Lord de la tradición Malfoy una audiencia de carácter semi formal para tratar temas concernientes a los herederos de la misma y a la ya nombrada Hermandad.

Rogamos contestación a través de esta misma lechuza, de nombre Hedwig, ave mensajera oficial de la Hermandad del Águila.

Deseando su buena salud

Rosalie Narcissa Malfoy-Black & Draco Scorpius Malfoy-Black

Dirigentes Hermandad del Águila

Herederos tradición Malfoy-Black

Mi hermano hizo una mueca de disconformidad. Lo miré alzando una ceja y él solo se encogió de hombros mientras yo doblaba la carta. Tomé un sobre de pergamino que me tendió Harry, puse la carta dentro y escribí los datos.

Scorpius Malfoy

Mansión Malfoy Olympia

WA, Estados Unidos de América

Rosalie y Draco Malfoy

Mansión Cullen Forks

WA, Estados Unidos de América

Hermione me entregó el timbre y cera roja, sellé la carta con el escudo de la Hermandad y se la entregué a Hedwig, quien la tomó con el pico y salió volando por el ventanal después de frotar su cabeza contra mi mejilla. La miramos irse en silencio, preguntándonos si Scorpius nos aceptaría.

De algún modo, me importaba lo que mi bisabuelo pudiera pensar de mí cuando siempre me había importado un knut la opinión de los demás.

**¿Demasiado? Bien, ya saben que siempre es lindo cuando uno recibe RR. Recuerden también lo que les sugerí sobre la precuela, que no afectaría demasiado para adelantarse a esta historia porque, ya saben, ocurre bastantes años antes y demoraré un buen en llegar a partes que podrían dar pistas.**

**Si encuentran algún tipo de error en verdad es totalmente mi culpa, digo que repasar miles de veces cada capítulo y no notar nada fuera de lugar es... Merlín, algo bastante idiota de mi parte.**

**Espero señales de vida.**

**Ayla Hale Potter**


	2. Alysson

**Disclaimer: HP es de JK y TS de SM. Algunas edades y fechas alteradas, no hago mucho caso al cannon y hay algunos personajes míos. Toda la trama me pertenece.**

**Y, sí. Actualizo cuando _se supone _que estudie para una prueba de historia de Chile, y la verdad es que no me termina de entrar la materia. Miren lo que hago por ustedes, y ni me comentan... :(**

**¿Sobre la precuela?**

**II - Alysson**

Cuando Hedwig no era más que un pequeño puntito casi imposible de ver, un carraspeo nos devolvió al sueño que estábamos viviendo. Parpadeamos y volteamos a mirar a los vampiros.

- ¿Podrían seguir con la historia? – pidió Edward. Le sonreí.

- No nos hicieron daño físico – apunté -. Mágicamente sí lo hicieron. Separar a mellizos de sangre mágica causa daños a mediano y largo plazo en los poderes de los hermanos y de la familia después de un tiempo.

- ¿Los separaron? – preguntó Esme.

- Teníamos una semana cuando Lucius accedió a hacerlo – contestó mi hermano -. La dieron en adopción, en un orfanato mágico, con nueve días de vida. Lamentablemente, alcanzaron a ponernos la Marca Tenebrosa. En las familias que obedecen a la Orden Tenebrosa, cada nacido es marcado inmediatamente después de ser alimentado por primera vez – me miró dudoso y asentí.

Nos levantamos la manga izquierda y enseñamos el antebrazo. Jadearon cuando vieron la calavera con la serpiente. Hicimos idénticas muecas y las tapamos rápidamente con la manga y los hechizos mentales (sin varita, por extraño que sea. Ventajas de ser gemelos mágicos).

- No es que nos gusten, de hecho las ocultamos con unos quince hechizos y mi metamorfomagia – comenté asqueada -. Por desgracia, son señales permanentes. Solo cortándote el brazo podrías eliminarla.

- ¿Ustedes…? – Esme no fue capaz de terminar la pregunta.

- Se supone que obedecemos a la Orden Tenebrosa, pero Voldy tiene más que claro que puede meterse sus órdenes por donde le quepan – bufó Draco -. Con esta marca, él convoca a sus seguidores. Es como un rastreador también, pero nosotros logramos que sea solo un tatuaje tomando una poción todos los días. Es asquerosa, pero lo vale.

- Preferimos casi vomitar cada día a sentirnos parte de esa asquerosa Orden y esclavos de Voldy-Vold – dijimos al unísono, como buenos gemelos mágicos, para luego echarnos a reír al unísono. Nos miraron entre divertidos y curiosos... Bueno, todos menos Harry y Hermione. Ellos estaban acostumbrados entre nosotros, los gemelos Weasley y las gemelas Patil.

- ¿Qué pasó en ese orfanato? – preguntó Edward receloso. Cinco meses de novios me habían enseñado a detectar la razón de su molestia, y esta vez eran mi padre y mi abuelo.

- Mis padres la adoptaron – contestó Harry –, dos días después de que llegara. Como no sabían su nombre en el orfanato, la nombraron Alysson. Cuando Voldy nos atacó y mis padres murieron, yo fui a parar con mis tíos maternos y ella, como no era de la misma sangre que mi madre, no entraba en la protección que me ofrecía no-se-qué encantamiento de sangre del año del perico y terminó en un orfanato muggle.

- ¿Muggle?

- En nuestro mundo, un muggle es una persona que no tiene magia y no es de familia de magos – contesté a la pregunta de Alice -. También hay clasificaciones para los magos. Están los sangre pura, que no tienen parientes cercanos que sean muggles, y son la elite del mundo mágico, aunque a los traidores a la sangre se los trata como si fueran basura. Otros son los sangre sucia, o hijos de muggles, y puedes considerarlos la más baja estirpe mágica. Al medio están los mestizos, que pueden ser bastantes tipos de sangre. Hay otras clasificaciones, como los mestizos puros y los impuros, pero no vienen a cuento. Todo depende de la sangre y de tu capacidad de hacer o no magia. Los de familia mágica que no pueden hacer magia son llamados squibs. Por lo demás, el racismo en el mundo mágico no es por color de piel ni nada de eso, sino por asuntos de sangre – hice una mueca –. Aunque tengo que conceder algo. En los sangre limpia hay más poder mágico que en los mestizos y los hijos de muggles, pero no implica que sea más o menos mago por eso.

- Wow, Rose, no te oía decir un discurso así de largo desde que Goyle dijo sangre sucia a Hermione en segundo año – dijo Draco pensativo.

- Me molesta ese racismo, y si no te acuerdas…

- Es la causa de esta guerra – terminamos los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Ustedes qué son? – preguntó Jasper.

- Yo soy hija de muggles – contestó Hermione orgullosa de sus orígenes.

- Mestizo. Mi padre era sangre pura y mi madre hija de muggles – respondió Harry. Todos nos miraron interrogantes.

- Sangre pura – contestó Draco.

- Ni una gota de sangre muggle en novecientas generaciones – dije con una sonrisa orgullosa y, por qué no decirlo, algo arrogante -. Los Malfoy somos la familia más antigua y pura del mundo mágico en general, y algunos piensan que por eso somos racistas. En todo caso, las uniones en la familia no se dan por sangre, pero de todos modos…

- La magia de las antiguas familias se siente más atraída hacia otros de antigua familia, de ahí que… - continuó mi gemelo.

- Podríamos mostrarles el árbol genealógico, verían que desde los inicios de la familia somos magos relacionados con magos. En serio, el Malfoy no mágico más cercano está como a 894 generaciones, y era un squib que finalmente expresó algo de magia una hora antes de morirse como a los quince años sin dejar descendencia.

- Las demás familias se van haciendo mestizas con el paso de las generaciones, pero nosotros no. De alguna forma, siempre nos las arreglamos para relacionarnos con otros sangre pura. O lo hacíamos – apuntó mirándome fijamente. Sonreí con inocencia.

- No te preocupes. Te aseguro que solo algunos amigos no son sangre pura.

- ¿Y tu novio? – miró desafiante a Edward.

- Ni de broma – la malicia de mis ojos no le pasó desapercibida a ninguno de ellos.

- Pero, yo era… ¿muggle? – estaba confundido, toda su postura y su expresión me lo decían. Negué con la cabeza.

- Tus padres eran magos sangre pura, se vinieron a América antes de que nacieras escapando de la guerra que había en el mundo mágico. Creo estar en lo cierto cuando aseguro que rechazaron las cartas de todos los colegios de magia que te solicitaron, que serían Hogwarts, la Academia Masculina de Salem, Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, en Inglaterra, América, Escandinavia y Francia respectivamente. Y también creo que te habrán dado alguna poción o algo así para dormirte la magia.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo eso? – preguntó asombrado. Sonreí y me encogí de hombros.

- Te sorprendería lo que puedes hacer con unas cuantas monedas de oro y el apellido Malfoy – explicaba Draco riéndose a más no poder.

- Eh, ¿podemos seguir con la historia? – pidió Emmett.

- Bueno, en el orfanato muggle me adoptaron los padres de Hermione – ella sonrió.

- Fue una completa casualidad. De alguna forma, la magia que había en mí los llamó a adoptarla. Alysson llegó a casa con un año y medio, apenas tres meses después del ataque a los Potter. La primera muestra de que ella era hechicera fue que, cuando me vio, tomó mi misma apariencia. A partir de entonces nos hicimos pasar por gemelas, nadie hubiera podido dudarlo – como para confirmarlo, tomé la forma que usé durante esos años y ellos asintieron en comprensión.

- Una vez llegamos a Hogwarts, el colegio de magia inglés, Harry y Hermione quedaron en Gryffindor y Draco y yo quedamos en la casa Ravenclaw, que es por tradición la de los Malfoy. Solo Abraxas y Lucius han estado fuera de ella, y que estuvieran precisamente en Slytherin y se hicieran amigos de las familias del lado tenebroso fue lo que determinó la desgracia en la familia. ¡Un Malfoy fuera de Ravenclaw, y con relaciones oscuras! – negué con la cabeza – Decepcionante.

- Descubrimos su origen cuando, para la foto que es tradición tomar el segundo día de clases, le pidieron que tomara su verdadera identidad. No saben lo molesto que es lidiar con una metamorfomaga que adora cambiar de forma. Los profesores se desesperaban cada vez que ella fingía ser otra persona. Bueno, el punto es que… ¿Rose, lo recuerdas?

_Los alumnos de primer año Ravenclaw caminaban ordenados por los pasillos de Hogwarts, sin que nadie los guiara. Se sabían el camino a la perfección a pesar de haber llegado la noche anterior. Al comienzo, una chica de ojos rojizos, cabello rosa chicle hasta los hombros y expresión hastiada caminaba junto a un rubio de ojos grises y aires de grandeza. Llegaron al Gran Comedor._

_- Bien, bien. Malfoy, aquí… - el profesor Flitwick, jefe de la casa, los ordenaba con un hombre con cámara fotográfica detrás. Los ordenaron a todos y llegó el turno de las chicas – Granger… ¡Granger! Por Merlín, chica, ¿quieres dejar de hacer eso? – ella parpadeó con expresión inocente._

_- Pero, profesor, sería avergonzarme de ser metamorfomaga…_

_- Toma tu verdadero aspecto y ubícate junto a Malfoy, Alysson._

_- De acuerdo – dijo resignada ante el tono imperioso de su jefe de casa._

_Caminó tranquilamente hacia su posición en la segunda fila mientras dejaba a su magia relajarse. A medida que daba los pasos, su cabello se hacía más largo y lacio, se aclaraba hasta ser de un rubio platinado, sus ojos se hacían gris plata y sus facciones y toda ella cambiaba. Junto a Draco Malfoy llegó una persona igual a él, pero en femenino. El profesor se escandalizó._

_- Granger, le dije que dejara de imitar a la gente y tomara su propio aspecto – dijo exasperado._

_- ¿Qué? Pero si dejé tranquila mi magia. Esta debería ser yo. Digo, sé que no soy una diosa griega, pero por favor… - una chica sentada a su derecha le dio un pequeño espejo – Merlín. ¿Soy yo?_

- Fue lo más raro que haya visto nunca – dije riéndome -. Y eso que era yo misma. Nunca me imaginé que era precisamente la gemela del prepotente sangre pura de Malfoy.

Saqué la foto de mi bolsillo. Era indiscutible el parentesco. Ambos de postura orgullosa, lacio cabello rubio platinado, ojos gris plata, facciones afiladas y nobles, altos y delgados. Draco era (y sigue siendo) yo en versión masculina y viceversa. La foto pasó por cada Cullen y terminaron por devolverla atónitos. No podía distinguirse muy bien quién era quien, pues él tenía el cabello perfectamente peinado para atrás y yo llevaba una coleta baja que hacía que nos viéramos hasta con el mismo peinado. Considerando que los dos somos Ravenclaw, nuestros uniformes estaban en perfecto estado, la túnica tapando que él usaba pantalones y yo la falda escolar, además de que mi cuerpo (para nada envidiable al de una modelo muggle) todavía no se desarrollaba, parecíamos clones.

Pasamos también la de segundo, tercero, cuarto y quinto, además de algunas en que aparecíamos en diferentes lugares después de que yo asumiera mi identidad. A medida que avanzábamos en edad se iban notando los cambios. A mi hermano le brillaron los ojos y sacó otra del bolsillo de su camisa. Nosotros, de bebés, con apenas dos días de nacidos. La Marca Tenebrosa hacía contraste con la pálida piel característica de mi familia. La única diferencia que se veía era que, aunque dormíamos, mi cabello cambiaba de color cada veinte segundos casi sin pasar por mi rubio natural. Esme se enterneció con la imagen y la dio vuelta.

- Draco Scorpius y Rosalie Narcissa. Dos de agosto 1980 – leyó. Asentimos sonrientes.

- ¿Qué pasó luego de la foto? – preguntó Carlisle, evaluando aún la de todos los alumnos de quinto año.

- Bueno, el director Dumbledore envió una carta pidiendo una cita con nuestros padres. Solo fueron nuestra madre y los padres de Hermione. Lucius y Abraxas preferían tragarse un balde de pus de bubotubérculo antes de reunirse con él – mi hermano sonrió -. Hablaron todos, y madre estaba exultante. Ella nunca estuvo de acuerdo con que se la llevaran, de hecho lo hicieron a sus espaldas, y volver a verla después de once años la hizo tremendamente feliz. Los Granger se mudaron a una casa que tenemos en Londres, cerca de su trabajo, que estaba conectada a la red flu. Parece que a madre le costó convencerlos, pero terminaron por ceder.

- Yo reasumí como Rosalie Malfoy muy a pesar de Lucius y Abraxas. Ninguno de los dos tenía el título de Lord Malfoy y había una orden ministerial, así que les quedó tragarse el orgullo y aceptarme de vuelta. Claro que, en su rabia, Lucius torturó y mató a diez muggles y expuso el secreto, así que fue enviado a Azkaban con veinte años de condena. Abraxas sufrió un infarto al enterarse.

- Eso es todo – terminó Draco. Justo en ese momento entraron los demás, chorreando agua. Los sequé con un movimiento de varita.

- ¿Terminaron? – asintieron rápidamente.

- Quince kilómetros – contestó Neville orgulloso.

- Ahora voy yo…

- ¿Vamos a reunirnos aquí? – miré a los Cullen y asentí a la pregunta de Ron después de recibir su aceptación.

- ¿Cuántos quedamos?

- Según Cho y Kate, quinientos cincuenta y cinco en Inglaterra y cuatrocientos treinta y cinco fuera, sin contarnos ni a nosotros ocho ni a ellas – Luna era la de los números.

- ¿Para qué van a reunirse tantos? – preguntó Edward - ¿Y cómo van a entrar todos, siquiera?

- Herms, Ginny, amplíen los cuartos de visitas. Esme, ¿podrías…?

- Por supuesto – las guió escaleras arriba.

- Draco, explícales. Yo voy a hacer los escudos.

Salí y apunté al cielo con mi varita. Los hechizos meteorológicos se me daban lo suficientemente bien para librar de lluvia toda la cúpula creada por mis amigos y un poco más. Inmediatamente después, fui caminando por el bosque haciendo el círculo mientras ponía los escudos. Cuando estaba poniendo el último, sentí a alguien detrás de mí.

- ¿Están en guerra? – preguntó Edward.

- Eso dijimos varias veces – no quería mirarlo y ver decepción en sus ojos, decepción al saber que no había confiado en él lo suficiente para decirle mi secreto.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – supe inmediatamente a lo que se refería. Terminé con el escudo en silencio y volteé. Estaba tranquilamente apoyado en un árbol.

- No dependía de mí, así como no dependía de ti decirme o no que eres un vampiro. Todo un mundo depende de lo que un mago pueda revelar. Si lo dije ahora, es porque la situación ya es crítica. Supongo que se las explicaron. El ministerio de magia inglés cayó, y eso quiere decir que la Orden Tenebrosa está un paso delante. La Orden del Fénix es pequeña y muchos son mayores, el ministerio es ineficaz y nosotros somos bastantes, pero jóvenes. Entrenarnos y lanzarnos a la batalla es lo menos que podemos hacer.

- No tienen que hacerlo – suspiré y agaché la cabeza mientras guardaba la varita.

- Sé que no debemos, pero queremos hacerlo. Muchos de mis compañeros sufrieron la muerte de familiares cercanos por esta guerra, Edward – lo miré desafiante. Ahora éramos casi de la misma estatura, él seguía ganándome por unos cinco centímetros.

- ¿No han pensado que pueden morir?

- No tememos a la muerte, por extraño que suene en alguien de mi edad – suspiré y cerré los ojos -. Tememos más a que la oscuridad gane y las masacres sean parte del día a día. Tememos que ya no sea seguro que las siguientes generaciones, porque no podemos estar seguros de vivir para tener descendencia, paseen por la calle sin ver cadáveres a cada lado.

- Draco me dijo lo mismo – musitó -. Bella es…

- La prima de Hermione – sonreí cuando me miró asombrado -. Charlie es su tío materno. Me hice pasar por ella para que no fuera más difícil, es una buena chica y la conozco bien. ¿Te imaginas sus caras si hubiera entrado así al instituto? Bella pasa más inadvertida – me señalé. Sonrió.

- Bueno… - repentinamente acortó los dos metros entre nosotros y me abrazó fuertemente – habría tenido que apartarte de la vida pública.

- ¿No te molesta que te hubiera ocultado esto?

- Comprendo tu posición – dijo simplemente -. No podías saber si éramos o no de esa famosa Orden Tenebrosa.

- Da igual. No dije nada porque no pensaba decirle al Círculo Interno de la Hermandad que tengo un novio vampiro. Se hubieran aparecido antes y te habrían hechizado – negué con la cabeza mientras pasaba mis manos detrás de su cuello. Él enterró su rostro en mi cabello y aspiró.

- Rosas – musitó -. Nogal, fresno, pasto recién cortado… me gusta – se separó y me besó.

Estuvimos de lo más entretenidos besándonos por varios minutos, yo acorralada entre su cuerpo y un árbol bastante viejo. Sus manos estaban apoyadas a los lados de mi cabeza, mientras las mías jugueteaban tranquilamente con su cabello. Casi no nos separábamos, mi condición física era tal que el aire no me faltaba. Ventajas de ser jugadora de quidditch.

- ¿No te estarán buscando? – murmuró él sin dejar de besarme.

- No lo creo – contesté -. Las chicas saben mantenerlos a raya cuando desaparezco. Nos ayudamos así, cuando una se va con su novio las otras distraen a ese montón de celosos – me reí echando la cabeza para atrás. Me miró con un lindo puchero y reí más.

- No es justo que me separes así – protestó como niño chiquito. Besé su nariz.

- Me han dicho que es difícil dejar de besarme – comenté medio en broma medio en serio -. ¿Tú qué crees?

- Que difícil se queda corto – volvió a besarme y correspondí de inmediato.

Él era el chico que había esperado por años y, curiosamente, su sangre era más pura que la de mis novios anteriores. La magia había hablado.

**Listo, terminado, congelado (?) **

**63 visitas, 2 favoritos, 1 alerta y 1 comentario? En serio? Oye, que si no gusta se dice... Tsk, como sea, creo que voy a tener que ponerme pesada... cuando un capitulo nuevo reciba 3 RR, actualizo. En serio ODIO cuando la gente hace esto de condicionar, y DETESTO tener que llegar a estos extremos, pero me da la sensación de que está siendo algo... necesario? Igual no es tanto lo que pido, creo. Promedio lo que recibí en las otras historias.**

**Bien, me voy.**

**Ayla Hale Potter**

**PD: ¿Sobre la precuela?**


	3. Relaciones

**¿Es domingo, no? Pues bien, aquí estoy.**

**Disclaimer: no soy inglesa y mucho menos estadounidense así que no, ni Harry Potter ni Twilight me pertenecen. Yo solo juego con la saga y los personajes, adaptándolos a lo que necesito sin importarme demasiado el canon.**

**III - Relaciones**

Llegamos a la casa una hora después de que salí para los escudos. En el camino, él se enteró de cada ínfimo detalle de mi vida y no le molestó absolutamente nada. Cuando entramos por la cocina, vi a mis hermanos y amigos comiendo sin inmutarse porque yo no estaba. Negué con la cabeza y mi novio se echó a reír.

Emmett estaba sentado en la sala a un lado de Jasper, viendo un partido de baseball. Silbó y movió las cejas sugestivamente cuando nos vio entrar, fijándose especialmente en la mano que Edward mantenía en mi cintura (en un gesto claramente posesivo) y en la inexistente distancia entre ambos.

- No pierdes el tiempo, hermano – soltó. Lo miré cansada.

- Si serás, Emmett… - musité. Nos sentamos al otro lado de Jasper, de modo que quedamos (las chicas y yo) sobre el regazo de nuestros respectivos novios. Edward gruñó dirigiendo su mirada a su hermano moreno.

- ¿Podrías controlar tus pensamientos?

- Hey, ¿a que Eddie es el novio más celoso que has tenido? – me preguntó ignorándolo por completo.

- No creas – contesté. Los cinco me miraron asombrados, aunque Edward con un cierto toque de irritación -. Una vez, en quinto año, fui al pueblo con un chico de sexto que parecía tener un serio problema de celos. Cada vez que algún otro me miraba, no importaba que fuera un amigo, mis hermanos o algún profesor, me acercaba más a él y se ponía a maldecir y amenazar. Obviamente no duró casi nada, afortunadamente fue casi a fin de año y él al año siguiente fue transferido al Instituto Mágico Drumstrang, de Escandinavia.

- Ése si es un chico celoso – apuntó Alice. Me encogí de hombros.

- No es que me preocupe… - sonreí maliciosamente – Creo que saben lo que es que los chicos se peleen por conseguir una cita contigo y tu novio quiera matar a cualquiera que intente invitarte – asintieron comprendiendo.

- ¿Te acosaban mucho?

- Acosan – corregí a Rose -. Algo tiene ser una Malfoy, supongo.

- ¡Recuerda a McKinnon, Rose! – gritaron las chicas desde la cocina. Nos echamos a reír todas al mismo tiempo, mientras yo recibía cinco miradas de desconcierto.

- Verán, en quinto un chico de séptimo año de la misma casa que yo me pidió que fuera con él a Hogsmeade y, bueno, acepté. Era lindo, y yo acababa de dejar a Raymond Dyllan, un Gryffindor de séptimo.

- ¿Lindo solo en aspecto? – apuntó Alice.

- ¡Claro que no! También era tierno, inteligente, popular, deportista, bastante alegre y le tenía bastante respeto a las familias antiguas, además de que era de una familia antigua algo tradicionalista, aunque su sangre no era tan pura como mis antepasados hubieran querido. Tenía todo lo que me gustaba y más, no sé si me entienden… - asintieron y mi novio actual me miró frustrado.

- ¿Por qué me bloquean? – protestó.

- No es algo que quieras saber – dijeron al mismo tiempo. Gruñó y enterró su rostro en mi cuello -. De acuerdo, cuenta, ¿qué más pasó? – estaban inclinadas hacia delante, expectantes.

- Fuimos a Hogsmeade – respondí encogiéndome de hombros -. Draco, Harry, Ron y Neville, los más celosos al respecto, estaban castigados por jugársela a Ray y tirar unas bombas apestosas en el despacho de la profesora de DCAO. Las chicas me cubrieron, se supone que fuimos todas juntas. Bueno, el punto es que volvimos bastante tarde, y nos topamos con ellos cerca de la torre… no fue lindo, se los aseguro.

- ¡No tenía que toquetearte frente a tu hermano! – gritó Draco.

- ¡Sólo nos estábamos besando, por Merlín! ¡Era mi novio! – repliqué exasperada, ya harta de la discusión que se repetía con cada nuevo chico.

- ¡Sus manos estaban un POCO más debajo de lo que deberían haber estado! – gritó Harry.

- ¡En la cintura, Potter, justo donde pones TUS manos cuando besas a Ginny! – oí un grito y una exclamación de dolor.

- ¡¿Hace cuánto sales con mi hermana que yo no me enteraba? – bramó Ron.

Corrí a la cocina, seguida de los hermanos Cullen y Hale. La escena era por lo demás hilarante. Ron tenía el rostro del mismo color de su cabello y gritaba incoherencias mientras trataba de zafarse de Nev y Draco. Las chicas estaban en medio con las varitas levantadas, y Ginny fulminaba a su hermano mayor con la mirada mientras ayudaba a Harry a incorporarse. Él se sostenía la nariz sangrante con la mano izquierda mientras gritaba estupideces y apuntaba al pelirrojo con la varita. Me eché a reír y me miraron confundidos, pero sin bajar la guardia.

- ¡Ronald, no seas ridículo! ¡No están saliendo! – mentí guiñándole un ojo a la pelirroja.

- Entonces… - murmuró atontado.

- ¿No puedo besar a un chico que me gusta? – preguntó Ginny inocentemente comprendiendo lo que pasaba.

Su hermano rugió mientras intentaba volver a golpear a su mejor amigo. Suspiré y negué con la cabeza. Se me ocurrió algo que iba a hacerlos detenerse. Me giré, tomé a Edward por el cuello de la camisa que llevaba y lo besé tranquilamente sin preocuparme de nadie alrededor. Me separé después de un buen rato y volteé. Había notado las manos de mi novio en mi espalda baja. Cuando me di vuelta quedaron en mi vientre. Él apoyó su mentón en mi hombro mientras mirábamos a los demás. Las chicas se veían felices y divertidas y los chicos parecían a punto de explotar.

- ¿No puedo besar a mi novio pero ustedes si pueden agarrarse a la primera que se les cruce enfrente? Son más machistas de lo que pensé – comenté jugando distraídamente con las manos de mi vampiro.

- Tú… él… ustedes… - Harry parecía estar partiéndose la cabeza buscando una forma de preguntar sin competir con los tomates en el intento. Rodé los ojos.

- ¡No, por Merlín! Sabes perfectamente que la última vez que pasó tenía más alcohol encima que un tonel de whisky de fuego – suspiré -. No, gracias. Dyllan me persiguió una semana por eso.

- ¿Qué pasó? – me preguntó Alice.

- Oh, acababa de terminar con Ray y hubo una fiesta para los quintos, sextos y séptimos años. Fue antes de Hogsmeade, me pasé de copas y desperté al día siguiente al lado de Jack McKinnon en un cuarto de séptimo, y con Ray Dyllan y Tina Parker, de sexto, en el suelo. Comprenderás que no fue una buena vista – me estremecí.

- ¿Por qué te siguió a ti y no a Parker? – preguntó Harry, que al parecer nunca había entendido.

- Tina era la ex-ex-novia de Ray, y él prefería pensar que había terminado enrollado con Rose que con ella – explicó pacientemente Ginny -. Ya sabes, ella…

- Fea, gorda, de pelo grasoso y sin brillo, acné, ojos negros y apagados detrás de unas enormes gafas, enormes aparatos, patosa, chillona, llorona, sangrona, arrastrada, tonta, depresiva, desaliñada, inadaptada social, pobre, hija de muggles, no se lava los dientes, no se cambia de ropa y siempre huele a col cocida – cantamos las chicas y yo.

- Qué asco – dijeron Rose y Alice con una mueca -. ¿Cómo salió con ella?

- Era un idiota.

- Y, bueno, Rose… - comenzó Herms.

- Linda, delgada, atlética, cabello rubio brillante y sedoso, piel perfecta, perfectos ojos grises, sonrisa perfecta, elegante, orgullosa, digna, brillante, alegre, ropas a la medida, popular, enormemente rica, primogénita de los Malfoy, sonrisa perfecta, capitana del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw, prefecta, cambio de ropa varias veces al día, el perfume más caro del mundo mágico – cantaron las chicas y yo agité mi cabello orgullosa.

- ¡Digna hija de los Malfoy! – terminamos y reímos a carcajadas.

- Y eso que no agregamos que Parker parece mono – comentó Luna y reímos más aún.

- En todo caso, ¿por qué la tratan así? – preguntó Nev.

- ¡Le dijo pobretona sangre sucia a Rose, cuando ya toda la escuela sabía que ella era una Malfoy! – saltó Ginny - ¡Esa Slytherin!

- ¡La pobretona sangre sucia es ella! – dijimos ahora todos juntos. Draco se veía indignadísimo y siguió lanzándole insultos a la chica.

Seguimos charlando por un rato, mis hermanos lanzándole miradas asesinas a mi novio y los vampiros extremadamente curiosos sobre mi vida. Así descubrieron que casi todo el alumnado masculino, incluso los que tenían novia, babeaban tras de mí todo el tiempo y en ocasiones había duelos clandestinos para ver en qué orden me pediría salir un grupo de amigos.

Recordamos especialmente la vez en que la cara de sapo castigó a todo el equipo de quidditch de Hufflepuff porque se batieron en plena clase de DCAO. Una vez la noticia llegó a la clase de quinto año Ravenclaw, mi ego creció al igual que la rabia de Draco. Él decía que yo no tenía por qué tener novio en Hogwarts, claro que madre me decía que lo ignorara.

Y, en todo caso, prefería obedecer a madre (que estaba de acuerdo con que hiciera lo que me viniera en gana mientras estuviera dentro de los límites) antes que a mi hermano (que pretendía tenerme soltera hasta los treinta, más o menos).

**Sobre la precuela, hay una votación en mi perfil y recuerden que, si no tienen una cuenta y no quieren hacerse una, pueden enviar su opinión por comentario o interno.**

**La nota que subí, contestando a algunas preguntas, decidí no bajarla. Esto debido a que puede aclarar algunas dudas de los primeros dos capitulos... oh, está bien, es simplemente porque me da lata quitarlo.**

**No haré nada sobre la precuela hasta saber qué es lo que les parece mejor, así que... si la quieren, opinen.**

**¿Sabían que los reviews alargan la vida útil de la imaginación? Ok, no estoy tan segura de que sea cierto, pero a mi parecer encaja. No me gusta ponerme pesada, pero... actualizaré cuatro días después de recibir el tercer comentario a este capítulo. Ya saben, cuestión de orgullo. Y tampoco es que pida mucho.**

**Ayla Hale Potter**

**PD: ¿Reviews?**

**PPD: ¿Sobre la precuela?**


	4. La carta

**Meh, no demoré tanto como creí iba haciendo. Después de todo, el tercer RR llegó el viernes. Como sea.**

**Disclaimer: ¿Se creen que si fuera la dueña de Twilight o Harry Potter estaría paseándome por aquí? Como la repuesta _debería_ ser no, entonces supongo que ninguna de las sagas me pertenece. Probablemente sea lo mejor.**

**IV – La carta**

Pasaron tres días. Los Cullen ya casi no se sorprendían cuando pasaba algo fuera de lo común para ellos. Los demás se quedaron en uno de los cuatro cuartos que Esme había dispuesto para nosotros, mientras que yo me quedé con Edward a pesar de las protestas de los chicos, aunque una mirada asesina de nosotras los callaron. Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo, incluso Draco y yo (siempre los más tranquilos, hasta el punto de desesperar a los demás) estábamos de los nervios y nadie nos podía calmar.

Estábamos desayunando el día cuatro (contando el que llegaron) cuando la lechuza que le había enviado a Scorpius entró por la ventana y se paró frente a mí. Desaté la carta que llevaba en la pata y le dejé picotear mi tocino. Me atraganté con el jugo al leer el sobre.

Rosalie Malfoy

Mansión Cullen Forks

WA, Estados Unidos de América

Scorpius Malfoy

Mansión Malfoy Olympia

WA, Estados Unidos de América

Abrí ansiosamente el pergamino y extraje la carta ante la mirada curiosa de los chicos y de los vampiros, que habían aparecido en la sala en cuando me escucharon tosiendo.

Estimada señorita Malfoy:

Comenzaré confesando que nunca me esperé ser contactado por los cabecillas de una asociación que yo mismo cerré antes de irme de Inglaterra por razones familiares, y mi sorpresa fue grata al notar que fue precisamente alguien de mi sangre quien hizo resurgir la antiquísima Hermandad del Águila.

Probablemente se preguntará por qué me estoy dirigiendo solo a usted y no incluyo a su hermano. Bien, algo me dice que es usted la verdadera cabeza de la organización y, por lo tanto, de la familia. Seguramente será también la primera heredera, por lo que toda la responsabilidad de la Hermandad y la tradición Malfoy caería sobre sus hombros. Con esto no pretendo presionarla, solo es una suposición que surgió al notar que era mencionada antes que su hermano en ambas ocasiones. Es parte del orgullo inconsciente de nuestra magia (junto con nuestra terquedad y sangre fría que, seguramente, ya habrá notado).

Por otro lado, creo estar en lo cierto al decir que, siendo como es una Ravenclaw, esté dando vueltas a la duda de cómo estoy seguro de que esto es cierto y no una broma de algún patán como mi hijo y mi nieto. Fácil, solo alguien de nuestra sangre puede emplear o autorizar el uso del sello oficial. Basta con un par de comprobaciones para identificar nuestra sangre en él. Hechizos antiguos, señorita, le recomiendo que estudie sobre el tema.

Respecto al tema de su carta, estaría más que complacido en recibirla en mi mansión, la cual usted ya ha identificado. Espero su presencia, la de su hermano y, si es que tienen, sus parejas. Una vieja tradición de la familia, también debería estudiar sobre éstas.

La espero el día 24 de octubre a mediodía. Use un traslador que la deje en la sala, asumo que sabe el hechizo. No más de seis personas, espero que traiga a parte de su Círculo Interno.

Deseo su buena salud

Scorpius Lucien Malfoy-Prewett

Líder Antigua Hermandad del Águila

Patriarca tradición Malfoy-Prewett

Leí en silencio la carta, y estoy segura que tenía la boca abierta. Mi bisabuelo era increíblemente perceptivo, ¡si hasta supo que yo era la verdadera cabeza y la primera heredera! Sentí una mano en mi hombro y me sobresalté. Edward me miraba preocupado, suspiré tendiéndole la carta. Frunció el ceño.

- ¿Hoy? – preguntó - ¿Debemos ir hoy?

- ¿Cómo? – inquirió Draco.

- Hoy es 24 de octubre – comentó mi novio -. ¿Quiénes iremos?

- ¿Disculpa? – saltó nuevamente mi gemelo.

- Scorpius dice que nos espera hoy a mediodía. Nosotros dos, nuestras parejas y alguien del círculo interno. Y, hasta donde sé, Edward es mi pareja. Así que trágate los celos de hermano menor y ve a buscar las capas.

Draco subió las escaleras gruñendo después de ver que eran las once y media. Estábamos desayunando tarde porque nos habíamos desvelado en una de nuestras comunes reuniones-fiesta. Cuando bajó casi saca la varita al ver que yo estaba sentada en el regazo de mi novio y él me abrazaba mientras nos besábamos. Decidimos que, además de nosotros tres, también irían Harry, Neville y Ginny. El traslador era la daga Black que siempre llevaba conmigo, y todos menos Edward llevábamos las capas azules con el escudo bronce.

No me sorprendí cuando caímos en una acogedora pero opulenta salita de estar. Era totalmente acorde a lo que estaba acostumbrada. En una pared había un cuadro representando a un hombre rubio de cabello hasta los hombros atado con una cinta de seda, probablemente, vestido con túnicas alemanas. Estaba sentado en el mismo sillón en el que estaba el Scorpius real, en la misma postura pensativa, y exactamente igual salvo por el cabello más plateado que rubio y las arrugas de su rostro. En cuanto aterrizamos (solo Draco y yo caímos bien) se levantó lentamente, apoyándose en el bastón, e hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza cuando el resto se incorporó.

- ¿Rosalie Malfoy, supongo? – preguntó con una voz serena que me recordó a mi padre (Steve Granger, porque a Lucius Malfoy nunca lo sentí mi padre) y a Carlisle. Hice una corta reverencia al mismo tiempo que los demás, mientras guardaba la daga en la funda que llevaba a la cintura y me arreglé la capa.

- Rosalie Narcissa Malfoy-Black, Lord Malfoy – contesté.

- ¿Quiénes son sus acompañantes? – inquirió evaluando a cada uno.

- Draco Scorpius Malfoy-Black, mi hermano. Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen, mi pareja – hicieron sendas reverencias -. Harry James Potter…

- He oído de ti, jovencito – murmuró mirando a Harry -. El niño que vivió, ¿no? Lamento lo de tu familia.

- Neville Frank Longbottom.

- Conocí a tu bisabuelo. Era un buen hombre, lástima que Grindelwald lo odiara tanto – Scorpius suspiró.

- Ginevra Molly Weasley-Prewett, la pareja de Harry.

- ¿Quién es tu madre? – preguntó con sincera curiosidad.

- Molly Prewett, Lord Malfoy – contestó sin soltar la mano de mi no-hermano.

- Oh, sí, creo que tu abuela es la sobrino nieta de mi madre – dijo Scorpius sonriendo amablemente -. Por las dudas, podrías ver el tapiz familiar de los Prewett que tengo en mi despacho - como si no estuviéramos emparentados de todas formas... maldita endogamia purista.

- Sería interesante, gracias – sonrió.

- Pero bueno, ¿dónde están mis modales? – exclamó mi bisabuelo – Adelante, tomen asiento.

Nos ubicamos en los sillones y Scorpius nos ofreció té y galletas (Edward quedó fuera de lugar cuando comprobó lo que decían sobre los ingleses y las reuniones de té). Luego de eso comenzamos a discutir sobre lo que pasaría con la Hermandad y el legado Malfoy, ya que él como Lord Malfoy tenía plena autoridad sobre ambos asuntos.

Finalmente quedamos en que yo era el enlace con la nueva Hermandad, lo que significaba que contaba con su apoyo para la dirigencia mientras él viviera y en cuanto pasara al mausoleo de la familia yo sería Lady Malfoy y, por lo tanto, la líder del grupo tal y como lo fueron mis antepasados.

Mi bisabuelo nos invitó a almorzar y pasar un rato visitando la mansión, a lo que aceptamos inmediatamente. Antes de ir al comedor, me llamó aparte a su despacho. Nos sentamos y abrió un cofre de madera oscura con un águila bronce en la tapa y una placa de oro con una R de zafiros en la cerradura. De ahí sacó un objeto envuelto por un paño azul y amarrado con un lazo bronce.

- Esto debería habérselo entregado a mi hijo, Abraxas, cuando cumpliera 16 años, pero como sabes fue enviado a Slytherin avergonzando a nuestro linaje. Lucius siguió sus pasos y en tu caso es la primera vez que te veo – tomé lo que me ofrecía sobre el escritorio.

Dudosa lo abrí y quedé extasiada al ver una estatuilla de águila, para variar bronce con zafiros en los ojos y vetas doradas en el cuerpo. La acaricié asombrada. Entonces, cuando mis dedos pasaron sobre los ojos, éstos brillaron y el águila cobró vida. Se transformó en un anillo de oro con el escudo de Ravenclaw, la casa de Hogwarts que simbolizaba la sabiduría. Era un águila bronce en medio de un solo zafiro pulido.

Con un resplandor, un cofre bastante parecido al que tenía Scorpius, solo que sin cerradura ni nada con qué abrirlo, apareció en el escritorio bajo mi mano. En la tapa, bajo el águila, se podía leer una frase escrita en finos hilos de oro. El idioma no me parecía conocido, pero extrañamente lo comprendía.

_Hija de Ravenclaw has de ser para este cofre poder ver._

- Pon la mano sobre la tapa – me instruyó.

Asentí y obedecí inmediatamente. La tapa desapareció y pude ver un pergamino enrollado sobre un cuaderno de tapas de cuero con el escudo de mi anillo, ambos de aspecto increíblemente envejecido. Tomé el pergamino y me asombré al ver a quién estaba dirigido.

_Rosalie Narcissa Malfoy-Black_

Miré sin comprender a mi bisabuelo, quien con un gesto me indicó que leyera. Afortunadamente estaba sentada, o si no me habría caído de espaldas. Me acomodé en la butaca y abrí el mensaje.

Si estás leyendo esto, debes ser Rosalie Narcissa Malfoy-Black, hija de Narcissa Deneb Black y Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, hermana de Draco Scorpius, primogénita de tus padres, miembro orgulloso de la casa Ravenclaw de Hogwarts e ilustre heredera de una noble estirpe mágica.

La sangre de Rowena Ravenclaw corre por tus venas, con más fuerza que la de todos tus antepasados. Eres la primera mujer desde mi misma, y dado que el más ilustre miembro de todo nuestro linaje fue una mujer, solo una mujer tendría el poder para acceder a esta carta.

Te preguntarás quién soy, precisamente por la fuerza de la sangre, pues el ansia de información viene con la sabiduría. Mi nombre es Rowena Helga Gryffindor-Ravenclaw, hija menor de Godric Gryffindor y Rowena Ravenclaw, fundadores de Hogwarts. Has investigado sobre la descendencia de mi madre, con la sospecha de descender de ella, y descubierto que su hija Helena Ravenclaw murió asesinada en un bosque de Albania. Para entonces, yo tenía solo cuatro años. Helena fue hija ilegítima de mi padre, puesto se casaron poco después de nacer ella, pero los temas concernientes a esto están en el cuaderno que viene en el cofre.

En el momento que escribo esto, estoy a minutos de morir. Toda mi vida la dediqué a continuar el legado de mi madre, muerta por Salazar Slytherin en venganza contra mi padre el día que se marchó de Hogwarts cuando yo tenía siete años. Esta parte de la historia no es conocida, pues los propios fundadores se encargaron de mantenerlo en secreto por la vergüenza que significaba para la recién nacida institución. Históricamente, mi madre murió por una enfermedad que la aquejaba desde hacía varios años. Mi padre me crió junto a Helga Hufflepuff, mi madrina, formando en mí valores propios de ella que no se habían dado en generaciones anteriores, pero espero llegue a las próximas (lealtad, confiabilidad, disposición al trabajo duro).

Fui comprometida y casada con Leonard Gustav Malfoy, un mago sangre pura de madre italiana y padre alemán pero nacido y criado en Inglaterra. Tengo un solo hijo, Godric Leonard, casado con Astoria Peverell. Mi único nieto, Godric Gustav, está a punto de contraer matrimonio y sé que no estaré para ver su boda con la joven Helga Luthor, bisnieta de Helga Hufflepuff y Salazar Slytherin, aunque por parte paterna y materna afortunadamente.

Mi deseo es que poseas toda la información posible sobre tu linaje, dado que has de enfrentarte al otro heredero de Slytherin. El hijo de Salazar tuvo un niño y una niña, mellizos. Tú desciendes de la nieta, mientras que el mago al que te enfrentarás es heredero del nieto. Sé que sabes a quién me refiero.

Tom Marvolo Riddle. Lord Voldemort. El Señor Tenebroso. Tengo el don de ver el futuro, al igual que cada mujer de sangre Ravenclaw, antes y después de mi madre, incluso tú aunque todavía no se exprese el don por completo ya posees una siempre precisa intuición. Negarás de tu destino, alegando que es misión de Harry Potter por una profecía "impura" (detalles en el cuaderno).

Rosalie, en tus manos está el poder de acabar para siempre con Riddle. El joven Potter solo podrá debilitarlo, derrotarlo e incluso mandarlo a retiro, como sucedió la primera vez, pero nunca podrá destruirlo. Solo la sangre de Salazar puede destruir la sangre de Salazar.

"Hijos de Ravenclaw y el Elegido por el destino son los que pueden hacer frente al Señor Tenebroso. El hijo de Ravenclaw con seguridad vivirá, pero solo a mitad de camino llegará. El Elegido no puede vivir mientras viva el Señor Tenebroso, y Voldemort no morirá mientras viva el Elegido. Él verá mas no alcanzará el final. La hija de Ravenclaw en la Batalla Final sola estará, y el latido de su corazón en manos del azar está".

Esto es todo lo que puedo decirte, todo vidente está cerrado a dar solo cierta información y no hay más que yo pueda confiarte. De ti depende si vivirás o no después de destruir al mago oscuro. Solo de ti, de tu magia.

Es imperioso que estudies con atención el cuaderno que te he dejado. Las instrucciones que he dejado dicen que aparecerá con cada miembro digno de dejar un legado, por lo que durante generaciones se recolectarán hechizos, pociones y diversos datos que puedan ayudarte en tu misión. Yo misma he escrito las investigaciones de mis antepasados, por lo que toda la sabiduría Ravenclaw y Gryffindor irá a tus manos.

También hay dos anexos. El primero es un índice mágico que, en cuanto se abra el libro (sin importar la página), te llevará de inmediato a lo que necesites, pero tienes que tener al menos una idea aproximada. Por ejemplo, cómo enfrentar basiliscos. Debería pasar las páginas hasta antes del segundo cuarto, y resaltar en rojo un encantamiento llamado Iona Travatta. Incluyen el autor del contenido, por cierto, y la fecha en que fue escrito.

El otro anexo es la primera página, que está en blanco. Cuando tengas una duda sobre alguna información, o quieras preguntar algo sobre los autores o nuestra familia, tienes que escribirlo y te responderá quien corresponda.

Todo lo que tú misma y las generaciones venideras descubran se agregarán automáticamente, sin necesidad de que el cuaderno vaya con la persona en cuestión y que ésta lo anote como pasará hasta que tomes posesión de él. Aunque, de todos modos, escribir siempre aclara la mente de los Gryffindor de sangre.

Como beneficio adicional, desde el momento que lo abras reconocerá tu magia y solo tú podrás abrirlo. Cualquier otra persona recibirá un maleficio de privacidad que mi padre inventó y está contenido en el cuaderno. También es parte de tu herencia, por lo que solo tú puedes decidir quién tendrá el cuaderno después de ti. En caso de que no se lo confíes a nadie, tu magia se encargará de elegir al portador aunque tú ya no existas. Y estos portadores siguientes serán los únicos capaces de abrirlo.

Espero que esto te sea de utilidad, Rosalie. Tienes en tu poder un objeto mágico valiosísimo, que muchos matarían por tener. Cuídalo de ese Dumbledore, por muy del lado de la luz que sea el poder corrompe y ese mago no es la excepción. Recuérdalo: mientras más poder tiene, más fácil de llevar al lado tenebroso. Peor aun si tiene el ego del tamaño del calamar gigante y está acostumbrado a salirse con la suya. Un ejemplo que ya existe en mis tiempos es el de Salazar Slytherin.

Cuídate, por favor. Olvídate de enaltecer el nombre de la familia si pone en riesgo tu vida. Prefiero que nuestra dignidad esté por los suelos y llegues salva al fin del camino. Ordena tus prioridades como mejor te parezca, pero por favor considera todo lo que depende de ti.

Rowena Helga Gryffindor-Ravenclaw a Rosalie Narcissa Malfoy-Black

**Listo.**

**Nadie me pescó, así que más les vale hacerlo ahora. EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE LA PRECUELA DE LA HERMANDAD DEL ÁGUILA YA ESTÁ EN LA RED.**

**¿Saben? No me ha ido lo que se dice espectacular en el cole, y me tenían amenazada con quitarme el celu, el mp4 y el internet si bajaba mi promedio y, pues... sucedió. Mientras mis padres no reciban mi registro de calificaciones estoy a salvo (no pienso irme de la lengua) pero en algún momento se darán cuenta.**

**Les digo esto porque, cuando se enteren, tendré que hacer malabares para aparecerme por aquí. Desde ya esperen a mi anuncio de... uh... tregua. Para que no piensen que no he hecho nada, porque lo cierto es que esta historia la tengo escrita hasta el capítulo 14 y planeada hasta el final.**

**Conocen mi política respecto a las actualizaciones: tres días después de recibir el tercer RR al nuevo capítulo. Igual, considerando la de gente que me lee, pido algo tan minúsculo que es ridículo.**

**Me largo, que ya es tarde y me andan echando.**

**Ayla Hale Potter**


	5. Reflexiones

**PRECUELA EN LA RED**

**Disclaimer: Pues no, ni Harry Potter ni Twilight me pertenecen. Creí que estaba claro T_T**

**V - Reflexiones**

Terminé de leer en silencio y Scorpius no se molestó en apresurarme. Miré una vez más el mensaje, que ahora notaba era alrededor de tres cuartos de pergamino, sin reparar en el significado de las letras. Solo admirando la perfecta y estilizada caligrafía, exactamente igual a la mía, y tratando de comprender el contenido.

- ¿Es verdad? – pregunté cortando el silencio. No supe cuánto tiempo había pasado.

- ¿Qué cosa? – inquirió en respuesta.

- Todo lo que sale aquí. Que somos herederos de los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts, que esto fue escrito por la hija menor de Rowena Ravenclaw y Godric Gryffindor… que probablemente no viviré para ver un mundo sin el Innombrable.

Me miró inexpresivo por un momento antes de suspirar resignado y dejar de lado la perfecta máscara de frialdad e indiferencia marca Malfoy. Asintió abatido.

- Cuando cumplí quince años comencé una investigación para ver si podía encontrar una cura para la licantropía. Estaba en la biblioteca del castillo y entonces apareció el cuaderno con una nota al lado.

Sacó un pergamino viejo y arrugado. Me lo enseñó.

_A Scorpius Lucien Malfoy-Prewett. Este cuaderno recopila más de mil años de investigaciones en nuestra familia, destinado a ayudar a la hija de Ravenclaw, primera en generaciones, a cumplir la misión que el destino le ha encomendado siglos antes de nacer. Eres un miembro digno de la familia y tu trabajo puede ser de ayuda. Todo lo que descubras debe ser guardado aquí, y no podrá salir a la luz hasta que la hija de Ravenclaw cumpla su misión. Cuídalo con tu vida, solo tú puedes abrirlo mas nadie leerlo._

- ¿Llegaste a completar la investigación? – pregunté al terminar.

- Hay una poción, que junto a un hechizo y algunas runas podría resolverlo, pero quedó como una teoría. Nunca pude probarlo, no tenía licántropos para eso y, además, el hacerlo habría significado revelar la investigación… como lo viera, no podía concretarlo – contestó mirando el cuaderno de reojo.

Lo tomé con cuidado. Al instante que mi piel hizo contacto con la tapa, el escudo brilló y mi nombre completo apareció debajo, junto con la frase _Hija __de __Ravenclaw_. Lo abrí en cualquier parte y pensé en el trabajo de Scorpius.

_Cura a la Licantropía. Scorpius Lucien Malfoy-Prewett, 15-17 años. 1920-1923._

Ése fue el enunciado que me recibió en la parte superior de la página. Estaba al final de todo, sin páginas en blanco adicionales, pero estaba segura que en cuanto se requirieran más aparecerían inmediatamente. Eran unas cinco planas llenas de anotaciones, números y dibujos, y en la última aparecía la conclusión. Me asombré de la pulcritud del trabajo y me prometí revisarlo con detenimiento más adelante. Podría servirme, incluso, para erradicar la maldición por completo en todo el mundo. Era una empresa ambiciosa, pero estaba segura de que se lograría tarde o temprano. Por lo pronto, intentaría curar a Remus Lupin.

- Si no llegara a funcionar…

- No estoy seguro de lo que sucedería al sujeto de prueba ni al convocador – frunció el ceño -. De todas formas, también hay una forma de contrarrestar cualquier efecto, pero según mis cálculos tendrías unos setenta segundos para hacerlo.

Dejé el cuaderno sobre el escritorio y levanté la mirada. Scorpius me miraba pensativo, con un brillo en los ojos que me hizo recordar a Steve Granger y Carlisle Cullen al mismo tiempo. Un aire preocupado, maduro, escrutador, un aire de sabiduría. También se veía apenado, muy entristecido, pero una sonrisita bailaba en sus labios.

- Sé que yo tampoco viviré para ver un mundo sin el Innombrable, si eso te ayuda en algo – comentó. Sonreí y negué con la cabeza. No me sentía para nada feliz.

- Tú sabes que no lo verás porque ya has vivido mucho, Scorpius – me permití usar su nombre de pila y él no hizo comentario alguno -. Yo solo tengo 17 años, todavía estoy lejos de cumplir 18, y mi futuro ya está sellado.

- ¿Te dijeron que morirías luchando contra él?

- No, Rowena solo dijo que dependía de mi magia – contesté -. Igual todavía no llego al nivel. Él es muy poderoso, mal que me pese, y yo ni siquiera termino de madurar mi poder. Soy una buena bruja, lo reconozco, pero no llego a la denominación de hechicera aún.

En el mundo mágico existen los magos y las brujas por un lado y los hechiceros y hechiceras por el otro. Esencialmente, somos lo mismo. Un hechicero debe haber sido mago alguna vez, al igual que una hechicera debió ser bruja. La diferencia radica en el poder. Un hechicero no tiene límites, no requiere varita para hacer ciertos tipos de magia. Los magos y brujas nos vemos perdidos sin ese simple palito de madera.

Albus Dumbledore es un hechicero. Nadie lo sabe, pero me consta que en mi tercer año hizo magia antigua sin varita para frenar la caída de Harry en el partido contra Hufflepuff. Yo me lo he callado, pero lo sé perfectamente. Y sé que él es consciente de eso.

Lord Voldemort es un hechicero. Puede realizar maleficios de magia oscura muy antigua, posesiones y otros tipos de magia sin necesidad de su varita. Nunca la ha usado. Se la guarda para Harry, lo sé. Espera el momento de la Batalla Final para saltar con su verdadero poder.

Yo soy una bruja. Sin varita estoy a la deriva, creo que podría hacer el accio pero no basta. Necesito llegar al nivel máximo de hechicería antes de enfrentarme a Voldemort, pero no tengo tiempo. Lo peor es que él es un hechicero de penúltimo nivel y yo apenas domino el último nivel de brujería.

- Puedes hacerlo – me dijo sonriendo. Le devolví la sonrisa. Por supuesto, ninguna era alegre.

- No estoy segura, Scorpius – repliqué insegura -. Si tuviera un poco más de tiempo quizás podría… pero lamentablemente la guerra continúa.

- Hey – levanté la mirada y me di cuenta que había girado mi butaca y se había arrodillado frente a mí. Me miraba tierno y comprensivo. Tomó mi cara con sus manos y clavó sus ojos grises en los míos -. Eres la mejor bruja que he conocido nunca, Rosalie. Estoy seguro que podrás lograrlo.

- ¿Y si no puedo? Mucho depende de mí, no solo Inglaterra. Sabes que si él gana la guerra se expandirá al resto del mundo y yo no… no podría soportarlo – cerré los ojos con fuerza. Sin verlo, y sin sentir mi magia, supe que mi cabello estaba mustio y gris y mis ojos seguramente se pondrían de un gris más turbio y apagado.

- Rosalie – me llamó la atención. Abrí los ojos -. Nunca dudes de tus capacidades.

- No lo hago, dudo del tiempo que tengo – confesé -. Temo que la Batalla Final llegue pronto y yo no esté preparada. Harry carga con el peso de vencer al Innombrable, pero no sabe que soy yo quien finalmente tendrá que cumplir su misión.

- Entonces tendrás que esforzarte al máximo – apuntó. Sonreí tristemente y negué con la cabeza.

- También cargo con la Hermandad y la Alianza. Debo prepararlos para que, llegado el momento, puedan mantenerse con vida. Los mayores tienen solo tres o cuatro años más que yo, y estoy segura que se nos unirán chicos de once o doce años listos para defender Inglaterra y librar una guerra que corresponde a los adultos.

- A ti tampoco te corresponde – murmuró -. Solo tienes 17 años, y te has enfrentado a su sombra ya desde que naciste.

- Lo sé – acaricié mi antebrazo izquierdo inconscientemente -. Llegué al Espejo de Oesed con Harry. Lo enfrentamos y apenas salimos con vida. Después en la Cámara Secreta… los dementores, el Torneo, el Ministerio… siempre he estado junto a Harry, y ahora me doy cuenta que el destino me preparaba de esa manera para cumplir mi misión. Nuestra misión.

- Ese chico te debe mucho – asintió. Miró de reojo la Marca, descubierta por el movimiento de mi mano sobre la manga, y se estremeció visiblemente. Fingí no darme cuenta.

- Nunca me pidió su compañía, y yo siempre sentí que debía estar ahí para él. Para ayudarlo. De alguna manera, creo que desde siempre supe que era mi destino y no el suyo pero… confirmarlo es… espantoso.

- El destino de los descendientes de Salazar debía volver a juntarse tarde o temprano. ¿Sabes? Cuando me enteré del nacimiento de ustedes dos apareció una nota, como todas las que Rowena nos envía. Decía que sus caminos estaban ligados con el del Señor Tenebroso. No lo comprendí en su momento, claro.

- Y la profecía de las dos vidas de desgracia…

- Un sueño que tuve – contestó -. Vi dos sombras, lo único que distinguía era el cabello rubio, los ojos grises y el porte aristocrático, y cómo el águila de nuestra familia les daba la espalda y atacaba el tapiz con dos generaciones, padre e hijo. Entonces se borraban de la familia y las sombras levantaban la varita y salía un rayo negro directo hacia mí y dos figuras de las mismas características que estaban a mis lados. Cuando desperté, escribí "en los Malfoy habrá dos vidas paralelas de desgracia para el linaje. El águila les dará la espalda y ya no serán reconocidos como miembros de la casa". Dos días después Abraxas fue seleccionado para Slytherin.

- Pero no debería ser tan sorprendente, si la sangre de Salazar está presente en nosotros.

- El punto fueron sus relaciones. Familias del lado tenebroso. Me dolió terriblemente que la profecía se hiciera realidad con mi hijo.

- Y supiste que su hijo también se relacionaría con la oscuridad. Lo que no sabías era sobre las generaciones venideras. Padre y abuelo pueden influenciar mucho en un niño.

- Afortunadamente tu madre siempre estuvo ahí para mantener a Draco en el camino correcto. Y después llegaste tú – sonreí agachando la cabeza. Scorpius acarició mi cabello – lista para darle un tirón de orejas a tu hermano cuando fuera necesario. Además recuperaste el honor de la familia.

- Fui criada por muggles – rebatí -. Sin tener idea de mi identidad.

- Pero consciente de tu naturaleza mágica – replicó calmadamente. En ningún momento dejé de sentir las caricias de mi bisabuelo -. No podía ser de otra forma con tu habilidad metamorfomaga.

Nos quedamos en silencio. Abajo podía oír a Draco, Harry, Nev, Ginny y Edward charlando despreocupadamente, siendo atendidos por los elfos domésticos de la mansión. En algún momento nos sentamos en el sofá. Luego de un rato cerré los ojos. Sentí una lágrima recorrer mi mejilla y luego otra, y otra…

Unos brazos me envolvieron cálidamente y una mano acarició mi cabello mientras una suave voz murmuraba palabras de consuelo. No entendía el significado.

Y ahí me quedé. Con el corazón en un puño. Llorando por un destino que yo no había pedido. Llorando por lo que podía perder. Llorando porque no lo quería. Porque no podía desistir. Porque mucho dependía de cada paso que diera en la guerra.

Lloré porque por primera vez desde que tengo memoria, y con todo lo que he vivido, tenía miedo. De lo que podía pasar. De la carga que tenía en hombros. Miedo por mi familia y mis amigos. Por Inglaterra.

Y sobre todo lloré porque, por primera vez, me sentía como una niña desamparada, sola, perdida en la oscuridad de un mundo que mucho me quería y podía quitar.

**Nadie me pescó el capi anterior... T_T Pero igual me aparezco porque sé que hay gente que me lee...**

**Como sea, ahora estoy teniendo clases de lunes a sábado así que se me complicará un poco el actualizar a tiempo.**

**Ya saben, dudas, sugerencias, opiniones... me contactan ^-^**

**Nothin' less to say**

**Ayla Hale Potter**


	6. Reunión

**Disclaimer: Ni Twilight ni Harry Potter son míos. Rosalie Malfoy sí es de mi propiedad.**

**Hoy estoy aburrida y no tengo nada que decir. Cualquier cosa, este capi estaba listo desde antes que subiera el primero así que no fue irresponsabilidad o flojera de mi parte. Tengo una vida muggle, mal que me pese.**

* * *

><p><strong>VI - Reunión<strong>

DPOV

Íbamos por el postre (pastel de chocolate) cuando Rose y Scorpius bajaron a almorzar. Se sentaron él en la cabecera y ella a su derecha, frente a mí y junto a su novio. Tenía una expresión de máxima concentración en el rostro, no le hacía el menor caso a Edward y parecía que le costara mantenerse rubia, con ojos plata y de una pieza. Fruncí el ceño mirando a mi bisabuelo, quien también me ignoraba.

La luz del candelabro se reflejó con fuerza en la mano de mi hermana cuando ella estiró la mano para tomar la salsa que le pondría a la pasta. Vi un anillo de oro, con un águila bronce en medio de un solo zafiro pulido, que no había estado ahí esa mañana.

- ¿Rose? ¿Ese anillo…?

- Ha tomado su lugar como la heredera de nuestra familia, Draco – cortó Scorpius.

Alcé una ceja. Ella no nos hizo caso. Edward rodeó a mi hermana por los hombros con su brazo izquierdo y besó el tope de su cabeza. Se acercó y le murmuró algo al oído. Ella negó con la cabeza, lo besó con suavidad en los labios y siguió comiendo. Miré a mi cuñado interrogante y él se encogió de hombros.

Una hora más tarde, estábamos recorriendo el jardín. Harry y Ginny habían ido por su lado, caminando por entre los macizos de rosas. Rose y Edward estaban sentados en el borde de la fuente de mármol, ella sobre su regazo y descansando la cabeza en su hombro, y se abrazaban. No parecían hablar. En ese momento entendí lo que mi gemela me decía sobre que no necesitaban palabras para saber cómo estaba el otro. Estaba seguro que mi hermana no se sentía bien y él estaba ahí, consolándola como me habría tocado hace un año, antes de que se viniera a América.

No me arrepentía de haber ayudado a Hermione a convencerla de venir a Forks. Aquí había conocido a los Cullen, que vampiros y todo la aceptaron incluso después de saber que ella les había escondido su realidad. No necesitaba el don de Jasper para saber que esos dos se amaban. Si ella era feliz, no me metería. No ahora.

Scorpius iba entre Neville y yo, y nos iba enseñando algunas plantas que a mi amigo le encantaban y otras que a mí me llamaban la atención por su rareza y utilización en pociones de alta complejidad. Estuvimos en el jardín hasta que anocheció. Cenamos con mi bisabuelo, una vez más en silencio. Antes de irnos, él llamo a mi gemela a su despacho y ella volvió con un cofre en las manos, que rápidamente se guardó en la capa.

Nos fuimos con la daga Black de vuelta a la mansión Cullen. Rose iba pálida, casi tanto como el preocupado Edward que desapareció de inmediato llevándosela al cuarto.

- Draco – me llamó Edward en la puerta del cuarto que ocupábamos nosotros -. Rose dice que llamen a la Hermandad y a la Alianza, que mañana a esta hora los quiere a todos en el jardín trasero.

- Yo me encargo – afirmé.

Volteé a los demás y comenzamos a llamar por los tatuajes y otros métodos que teníamos para ello. El tatuaje les avisaba de reunión, y en la palma de su mano contraria a la varita aparecía lugar, hora y fecha. Era lo mismo con los dos grupos. Lo de la mano no se sentía ni se veía, así que los escudos les avisaban de revisar y usar el hechizo revelador apropiado.

Cuando bajamos a la mañana siguiente, Rose estaba sentada en el comedor desayunando con desánimo. Estaba en el regazo de su novio, quien la abrazaba por la cintura y la miraba sin esconder su preocupación. Él sabía lo que le pasaba.

EPOV

Ignoré a los demás cuando bajaron a desayunar. Estaba más bien preocupado de que mi Rose se mantuviera de una pieza frente al resto. Igual era difícil, porque ambos sabíamos lo que le podía pasar.

Estuvimos todo el día en el cuarto. Solo conmigo dejaba de lado su fortaleza y dejaba a su magia expresarse en sí misma, por lo que andaba con el cabello mustio, corto y gris, y los ojos grises en lugar de plateados.

Se dedicó a leer un cuaderno que sacó del cofre que había traído de la mansión de su bisabuelo. Yo me limité a abrazarla y acunarla en mi pecho. El almuerzo se lo trajo un elfo que Scorpius le había dado como regalo atrasado por su mayoría de edad. Según Rose, el tradicional era un reloj pero su madre ya se lo había dado. Me lo mostró y debo decir que era una increíble pieza de joyería. Era de oro de no sé cuántos quilates, y creo que ella tampoco sabía, con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas formando los planetas que giraban dentro, con una única manecilla de oro. Sin embargo, no se veía muy recargado u ostentoso, sino que tenía una armonía especial. Se lo dejó puesto.

A eso de las siete de la noche, tocaron la puerta. Rose agitó la varita y Draco pudo abrir y asomar la cabeza. No hizo un gesto cuando nos vio abrazados y encima de la cama.

- Rose, ya llegaron todos. Son más de los que pensábamos, vas a sorprenderte bastante.

- Voy – contestó cerrando el cuaderno. Se lo guardó en su capa y bajó las escaleras.

Con mi familia nos quedamos dentro, en el segundo piso, mirando al patio por el ventanal del cuarto de Carlisle y Esme. En la mente de toda mi familia vi sorpresa y abrimos los ojos y la boca al ver la cantidad de gente. Había un par de metros entre la pared y las primeras personas, y las últimas y las de los lados estaban como a medio metro de la línea de árboles. El patio debía tener algún encantamiento de expansión, porque de otro modo no nos explicábamos como podían caber todos.

Al principio había unas cincuenta personas vestidas con las túnicas de la Hermandad. Detrás de esas dos filas, un grupo de unas mil personas con túnicas y ropas muggles, que no parecían pertenecer a los otros. Y al fondo, otras mil personas con capas grises. Tenían las capuchas abajo, sobre el pecho un escudo y bufandas a cuatro bandas (amarillo, rojo, azul y verde) en el cuello y bajo la capa.

Habría unos trescientos adultos en total. El resto tenía entre once y veinte años. Rose salió por el ventanal seguida de Draco, ambos con sus capas azules, pero mientras el rubio se dirigió a las filas ella se quedó en el frente, encarando a las más de dos mil personas que habían acudido a su llamado.

- Años sin vernos, sin saber los unos de los otros, huyendo de la Orden Tenebrosa. Hemos renegado de nuestro origen y abandonado Inglaterra a su suerte – comenzó con voz suave y firme. No tuvo que aumentarla con el encantamiento ese que me había mencionado, todos estaban pendientes de ella -. No fuimos capaces de enfrentarnos a ellos cuando el Ministerio aceptó su regreso. Éramos jóvenes, inexpertos y el número no nos ayudaba. Eso va a cambiar – vi que ninguna mirada se despegaba de ella.

- Es una líder nata – murmuró Carlisle. Asentimos de acuerdo.

- Contamos con el apoyo del líder de la Hermandad para guiar los caminos. Ahora no estamos solos, y Lord Malfoy cuenta con nosotros para levantar el nombre de la Hermandad y derrotar al lado tenebroso – murmullos excitados se levantaron en todas las filas, y ella les dejó ser.

- Saben quién es él – apuntó Jasper -. Saben que Scorpius Malfoy es autoridad y que sin él no eran verdaderamente la Hermandad, sino un grupo… tributo, podría decirse. Su consentimiento levantaría cualquier moral pisoteada en este grupo, lo único que sienten es admiración, aunque no sabría decirles si por Rose o por Scorpius – mi novia levantó una mano y todos se callaron -. Es increíble el control que ejerce sobre ellos. No le siguen por miedo o ambición, sino que en verdad la aprecian y admiran.

- Tienen la idea de que si ella les guía, no pueden perder la guerra – terminé. Mi hermano asintió.

- Lord Malfoy me ha dado una lista con las familias que formaron parte de la Antigua Hermandad, la que se enfrentó a Lord Grindelwald – nuevamente murmullos emocionados. Un momento, y guardaron silencio -. Los más aventajados miembros de la Alianza y la Hermandad tomarán en sus manos el entrenamiento por unos días mientras algunos hermanos nos dirigiremos a unir las antiguas familias. ¡La resistencia volverá a Inglaterra gloriosa, más poderosa y numerosa que nunca! ¡Tomaremos la guerra en nuestras manos, como siempre debió ser! ¡La Orden del Fénix deberá hacerse a un lado y dejar que la nueva generación haga el trabajo que ellos no se atrevieron a hacer! ¡Derrocaremos a la Orden Tenebrosa, y todos recordarán a la Alianza de Hogwarts y a la Hermandad del Águila!

- ¡Resistencia! – gritó alguien entre la Alianza.

- ¡Albus Dumbledore conocerá lo que es un ejército de la luz! – exclamó otro. Rose sonreía complacida.

- Es carismática a miles – murmuró Jasper -. Puede hacer que todos comprendan y acepten su forma de pensar sin manipularlos ni nada. Sabe qué decir, cuándo y cómo hacerlo para animarlos más.

- ¡La Orden Tenebrosa temblará al oírnos mencionar! – intervino una vez más mi Rose - ¡Y el Innombrable maldecirá el día en que no acabó con el linaje Malfoy!

- ¡Gloria a la resistencia! – Draco avanzó hasta ponerse junto a su hermana y, volteando, avivó más los ánimos.

- ¡Gloria a la resistencia! – repitieron todos.

- ¡Gloria a la Hermandad! – exclamó un chico de capa azul. Fue coreado por todos los demás.

- La Hermandad es una elite – dijo Rose. Asentimos de acuerdo -. Todos los miran con admiración, quieren ser como ellos. Son su modelo a seguir.

- Son los magos que ellos quieren ser – asintió Alice.

- ¡Gloria a la Alianza! – exclamó otro chico de la Hermandad.

- Ya saben qué hacer – murmuró mi Rose palmeando el hombro de su hermano. Él asintió y comenzó a organizar todo.

Subí las escaleras y pocos segundos después subió mi novia. Me guiñó el ojo y agitó la varita. Mi puerta fue sellada con una equis roja, la de enfrente (que ocupaban los primeros visitantes) recibió un escudo azul con un águila bronce. La puerta que estaba al final del pasillo, entre las dos ya señaladas, fue reemplazada por un tapiz que representaba un castillo. Las otras dos, que estaban a los lados de la escalera, fueron marcadas una con el escudo de las capas de la Alianza y la otra con dos varitas cruzadas.

- Nuestro cuarto, el de la Hermandad, una sala de estudios, una para la Alianza y otra para los nuevos – señaló cada puerta.

- ¿Cómo cabrán tantos? – pregunté asombrado - ¿Cómo entrarán a la casa, siquiera?

- No te preocupes por eso – le quitó importancia con un gesto de la mano -. Toda la casa tiene un encantamiento de expansión indetectable. Se adaptará a la cantidad de gente que haya dentro. Mira.

Abrió la puerta de la Alianza y vi diez puertas más, una al lado de la otra, cada una con un animal pintado. Abrió una y vi otras diez, que tenían esta vez escritos diez nombres cada una. Al abrir la primera, me recibió un cuarto enorme, con dos filas de camas y un pasillo en medio. Era sencillo, apenas si había una mesita pequeña de un cajón a la derecha de cada una.

- ¿Ves? Alcanzarán todos, no te preocupes. El problema podría ser la comida y el aseo, pero ya lo tengo cubierto – apuntó al fondo de la sala, donde había cuatro puertas que supuse daban a los baños -. Ven, sígueme.

Fuimos a la cocina, ampliada mágicamente hasta ser de un tamaño monstruoso (como las veinticinco mesas del comedor).

- Twinky – llamó en voz alta. De inmediato apareció un elfo en una reverencia y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Mi ama! ¡Hace mucho que Twinky no sabía de usted! ¿Qué puede hacer Twinky para ayudarla, ama?

- Necesito que recorras las propiedades Malfoy y Black y traigas a todos los elfos que puedas – instruyó -. Deja algunos en cada lugar para que continúen con el aseo, y no toques la que esté usando mi madre. Toma – le dio una pequeña daga enfundada -. Con esto te obedecerán. Tómate tu tiempo.

- ¿Cuál quiere que visite primero, ama?

- Preferiría que pasaras por el castillo de Canterville – el elfo asintió.

- ¿Algo más?

- No, puedes retirarte – con una reverencia y un crac desapareció.

- ¿Castillo? – se encogió de hombros.

- Mi familia tiene unos cinco o diez en todo el mundo, unas quince mansiones, veinte departamentos, unas siete parcelas o haciendas o como les quieras llamar y dieciocho casas de diferentes tamaños – dijo como si fuera normal. Me sonrió y besó suavemente -. Los Malfoy son la familia más antigua, pura y rica de todo el mundo mágico, los Black son la segunda o tercera, creo. No es extraño que las grandes familias sangre pura tengan castillos.

- Si tú lo dices… supongo que será.

- Por supuesto. Lo digo yo – me guiñó el ojo.

- Tu es que no tienes problemas de autoestima.

Ella solo sonrió alegremente.

- ¿Todo listo, Draco? – preguntó a su hermano cuando apareció en la puerta de la cocina.

- Dejé a la Hermandad a cargo, saben que el segundo piso no se toca a menos que sea para subir o bajar, están dejando sus baúles y repartiéndose las camas, les dejé las listas con los horarios y ya repartí las familias con Nev, Harry, Gin, Luna, Herms y Ron. Aquí está la tuya – le tendió un pergamino -. Por cierto, también saben que tienen que tener cuidado con las heridas porque estamos en una casa de vampiros.

- ¿Cómo reaccionaron? – pregunté. Se encogió de hombros.

- Confiamos en Rose, y si ella dice que es seguro le seguiremos a ojos vendados – se limitó a contestar. Luego se giró a su gemela -. En cinco minutos te esperamos en el punto de aparición.

- ¿A dónde van? – inquirí.

- Reuniremos las antiguas familias de la Hermandad – respondió -. Son todas familias del lado de la luz, ya contamos con algunas pero aún nos faltan.

- ¿Cuándo vuelves? – me miró con una ceja alzada.

- ¿De verdad quieres saber? – sonreí y negué con la cabeza.

Ya tenía asumido que no la vería por un tiempo. La abracé y nos besamos expresando todo lo que no podríamos mientras ella estuviera fuera. Nos separamos respirando agitadamente. Nos besamos una vez más, con calma, deseando tener todo el tiempo del mundo.

- Solo cuídate – susurré en su oído antes de que ella saliera de la cocina.

- Cuando lleguen los elfos, enséñales esto – me entregó un anillo de plata -. Tendrás cierta autoridad sobre ellos.

- Regresa a mí – besé su mano cuando me dejó la argolla.

- Siempre – respondió. Me besó una vez más y salió.

- Wow, hermano, definitivamente esa chica te tiene loco – mencionó Emmett. Di un bote y volteé rápidamente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – se levantó de la silla alta en la que estaba.

- Tranquilo, llegué después de su escenita – sonrió. En ese instante aparecieron cinco elfos en una reverencia.

- Tiene el anillo – murmuró uno de ellos. Se inclinaron otra vez ante mí -. El ama le dio la autoridad, ordene y obedecemos.

- Solo… hoy no hagan nada – asintieron y se retiraron por una puerta lateral que no estaba ahí media hora antes.

La rutina siguió toda la noche y hasta las cuatro de la mañana. Cuando llegó el último grupo los reuní a todos y le entregué el horario a un elfo, ordenándoles que debían hacer la comida para las dos mil personas, además de limpiar los cuartos del tercer piso, el comedor, mantener la cocina ordenada y no tocaran el segundo piso.

Los elfos solo hicieron reverencias y comenzaron con sus labores.

La familia se reunió en el cuarto de Carlisle y Esme y nos explicaron que teníamos una tarea que hacer. Media hora más tarde, Katie Bell estaba a cargo y nosotros nos fuimos.

* * *

><p><strong>Acepto de todo en compensación por la tardanza.<strong>

**Nos leemos en unos días... espero.**

**Ayla Hale Potter**


	7. Enfrentamiento

**Sí, estoy de vuelta. Lamento la demora. Juro que este capítulo lo tengo listo hace siglos... de hecho, tengo hasta el 14 listos para subir. WE, no me había aparecido en un rato porque me entró depresión... perdí un archivo de 93 páginas, correspondientes a los capítulos 6 en adelante de mi x-over "Doble Lealtad"... no pude recuperarlo. Eran más de siete meses de trabajo, así que espero que entiendan.  
><strong>

**Sobre las otras historias, debo decir que en "El Vuelo del Águila" y "Guerra de Inmortales" no he tenido tiempo de terminar de transcribir el capítulo a Word. Sobre "Mask of Coldness", Iaruu tuvo un pequeño bloqueo creativo y no queda conforme con el siguiente capítulo. **

**También, estoy comenzando como beta así que tendré algo menos de tiempo en el computador para mis propias creaciones. Pero todavía me queda el antiguo método del papel.  
><strong>

**¡Estoy de vacaciones! Eso significa prácticamente todo el verano en casa, y la mitad del tiempo en el computador. Gracias a Merlín.**

**Nota terminada. I'm sorry. Necesitaba soltarlo todo.**

**Disclaimer: Lo que no reconozcan como propiedad de ****SM y JKR es mío. MÍO.**

* * *

><p><strong>VII – Enfrentamiento<strong>

RMPOV

Fruncí el ceño y apreté el periódico entre mis manos. Dumbledore me miraba fijamente al otro lado de la mesa circular. Tiré el Profeta en medio de la mesa y me pasé una mano por el cabello.

- ¿Cómo pasó esto? – pregunté entre dientes – Primero el Ministerio, ahora Azkaban…

- Debería sorprendernos que hayan demorado tanto en atacar la prisión – apuntó mi antiguo director. Fruncí el ceño más aún.

- Era esperable, sí – concedí de mala gana.

Cuando estaba con la última familia de mi lista, los Parkinson (por raro que suene, así era, y Pansy había marchado de inmediato seguida por su madre y sus dos hermanos menores… tuve que desmemorizar al padre, un mortífago fiel a Voldemort hasta la médula), Fawkes había aparecido con una nota que me citaba lo más pronto posible en el castillo.

Llegué con el traslador a las rejas y corrí hasta la sala de profesores, donde ya me esperaba la Orden. Me senté y de inmediato empezamos.

Estaban Molly, Arthur, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Bill y Fleur Weasley, Remus y Nymphadora Lupin (con cinco meses de embarazo), McGonagall, Sprout, Pomfrey, Flitwick, Hagrid, Kingsley, Moody, Slughorn, Sinistra y Vector, además de Dumbledore y yo misma. Snape no estaba porque Albus lo había enviado con Voldy, y las profesoras de Adivinación y Estudios Muggles estaban muertas, según me contaron en cuanto llegué.

- Rosalie, ¿dónde están los demás? – preguntó el viejito.

- ¿Quiénes? – inquirí sin entender.

- Algunas personas desaparecieron, y tengo la sensación que tiene que ver con la Alianza de Hogwarts – apuntó. Sonreí inocentemente.

- Bueno, sí. Establecimos una base en América, ahí se están entrenando hace unos días. No sé cuántos exactamente, perdí la noción del tiempo.

- ¿Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Harry y Draco están contigo, entonces? – saltó Molly angustiada. Sonreí. Después de lo del ministerio en quinto nos habíamos quedado en la Madriguera un tiempo, luego yo desaparecí el día de mi cumpleaños, y ellos se fueron apenas el ministerio cayó.

- Estábamos de misión, de hecho. Al menos yo ya la terminé y estaba a punto de buscar a los demás cuando Fawkes llegó con la convocatoria – apunté al fénix que estaba en el respaldo de mi silla.

- ¿Cómo están? – me encogí de hombros.

- Bien, supongo. No los veo hace unos días, pero son buenos en lo que hacen. Estarán bien – asintió agradecida. Me giré a Fred y George -. ¿Y ustedes, par de traidores? ¿No sintieron la llamada?

- Sí, pero mamá no nos dejó partir. Puso escudos antiaparición y todo para que no nos escapáramos – contestó el primero. Miré a Molly.

- Podrán irse contigo – concedió derrotada. Asentí.

- Gracias. A propósito, como la Orden no hace mucho vamos a tomar el asunto en nuestras manos – Dumbledore pegó un respingo.

- Son muy jóvenes para…

- Somos capaces, Albus, y todos están porque quieren – rebatí -. Hablé con Lord Malfoy y la Hermandad ya es oficial. Si alguien quiere dejarme, no lo impediré. Pero no podrán hacer nada por apartarlos de mi lado. Si alguien quiere irse conmigo, es bienvenido.

Saqué la daga Black y la puse en el centro de la mesa. Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, Remus y Dora la tocaron y desaparecieron. Cinco segundos después la daga volvió. La guardé en mi cinturón y me levanté.

- Si ya no hay nada que discutir, con permiso – me di la vuelta, con la capa ondeando.

- Rosalie – me llamó Albus. Volteé con la mano en el pomo de la puerta -. ¿Cómo vas?

- Primer nivel, casi segundo – contesté sabiendo a lo que se refería. Asintió. Agitó la varita y una pila de libros apareció frente a mí.

- Espero que puedan ayudarte.

- Gracias.

Los encogí y guardé en una bolsita atada a mi cinturón. Hice un asentimiento de cabeza y activé el traslador. Aparecí frente a la puerta de la mansión de mi familia con Charlie y Percy a mis lados. Alcé una ceja, interrogante. Se apresuraron a excusarse diciendo que querían unirse a mi lado del triángulo este en el que nos habíamos metido. Los acepté y entramos al edificio. Inmediatamente aparecieron los elfos seguidos por mi madre.

- Azkaban fue atacada y Lucius escapó – solté de golpe. Asintió comprendiendo. Se sacó un anillo del dedo y me lo entregó.

- Es el sello Black – me instruyó -. Te corresponde por heredera. ¿Dónde iremos?

- Al nuevo cuartel – contesté. Sonreí de lado y me pasé la mano por el cabello cuando me miró interrogante -. Es la mansión donde vive mi novio, madre. Está en América, cerca de donde vive Scorpius.

- ¿Vives con tu novio? ¿Es americano? ¿Es al menos un sangre pura?

- Vivía con Charlie hasta que llegaron Draco y los demás, desde entonces nos quedamos con su familia. Nació en Chicago, así que sí, es americano. Sus padres eran magos sangre pura, pero él no supo hasta que yo le dije por lo que nunca ha usado su magia. Planeo enseñarle a hacerlo.

- Bien, a que lo conozca y veremos – me guiñó un ojo y sonreí. Por supuesto que ya lo aprobaba, si yo vivía con su familia debía ser bueno. Preferí no decirle que era vampiro, no de momento.

Salimos con elfos y todo. Me puse el anillo en el mismo dedo donde tenía el sello Malfoy (corazón derecho), ambos se fusionaron y levanté la mano apuntando a la mansión.

- Sé cómo funciona, madre – afirmé -. _Daretto Black_ – cientos de rayos viajaron desde todas partes y se metieron a la argolla, haciéndola brillar y pesar un momento -. _Daretto Malfoy non Olympia, non Hogwarts, non Sydney_.

Por no sé qué lío de unas generaciones anteriores, el sello Black podía guardar todas las propiedades dentro de sí como un modo de proteger los hogares del linaje. Al fusionarse con el Malfoy, y como yo era primera heredera de ambas casas podía incluir las de ambas familias. Lo hice como una forma de salvarlas de Lucius y Bellatrix y quitarles cualquier escondite familiar, ya que nuestros lugares tenían protecciones antiguas.

En cuanto el último rayo se ajustó, nos vimos rodeados por doce figuras encapuchadas. Me tensé al igual que Percy, Charlie y madre.

- Dobby, llévate a mi madre. Tux, a Percy. Diy, lleva a Charlie. Sigan la esencia de Twinky, pero den un par de vueltas y paradas para distraer – ordené en rápidos susurros.

- Pero Rose… ¿y tú? – preguntó madre en el mismo tono.

- Estaré bien – respondí -. No puedo explicarte ahora, váyanse.

Con un crac, desaparecieron todos dejándome sola frente a ocho mortífagos. El resto había ido detrás de mi madre y los Weasley.

- Sigues siendo una traidora a la sangre, hija – espetó una voz que arrastraba las palabras. Hice una mueca.

- Honro a mi sangre, padre – escupí con el más puro desdén -. Nuestra familia es del lado de la luz, ¿tu cabeza es tan dura que no logras entender eso? Tú eres el traidor a la familia, si no mira el tapiz… oh, espera, ya no puedes – me burlé agitando la mano con el anillo -. Da igual, yo te lo explico. Ni tú ni tu padre están desde que se metieron con el lado tenebroso.

- ¡Eres una…!

- Tranquilo, Lucius, la bebé solo quiere jugar – dijo una voz desagradablemente chillona. Rodé los ojos e hice una reverencia sarcástica.

- Bellatrix, qué sorpresa – solté irónica -. ¿Quién más vino a la fiesta? ¿Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Macnair, Lestrange y Lestrange, Carrow y Carrow, Yaxley y Parkinson? – su agitación me hizo sonreír. Estaba en lo cierto – Pues es una pena, chicos, pero no pienso caer.

- Entonces, ¿huirás como una rata cobarde? – sonreí burlona ante la pregunta de Lucius y negué con la cabeza.

- Merlín, que pensé que ese eras tú – me reí. Medio segundo después todos se descubrieron el rostro y tuve sus varitas apuntándome -. Esto no es muy justo. Ocho adultos contra una chica, vaya duelo.

- ¡Crucio! – exclamó Bellatrix. Chasqueé la lengua y moví la cabeza un centímetro, llegándole el rayo a Crabbe.

- Qué modales, la verdad. ¿Y ustedes se jactan de ser de las grandes familias? Merlín nos libre, la aristocracia mágica de Inglaterra ya no es lo de antes.

- ¡Crucio! – ocho rayos. Me tiré al suelo, escuché los gritos de dolor y me levanté inmediatamente. Estaban todos tirados a mi alrededor, jadeando, y se levantaron poco a poco.

- Francamente… - suspiré y negué con la cabeza - ¿ya no tiran a matar? No es entretenido si prefieren torturarme.

- Nuestro Señor te quiere en sus mazmorras – gruñó Avery. Alcé una ceja y me crucé de brazos.

- ¿Acaso planea torturarme y sacarme información sobre mi lado de la resistencia? Qué pena, porque no pienso decir ni pío y tengo un escudo natural contra Oclumancia, resisto cualquier tipo de tortura y el Veritaserum no me hace ni cosquillas – se removieron molestos y reí entre dientes.

- ¡Maldita! – rugió Lucius. Agité la cabeza mientras negaba lentamente con el dedo.

- No, no, padre. ¿Qué modales son esos? ¿En serio eres un sangre pura? Apostaría que eres un muggle con ese lenguaje – unas feas manchas rojas aparecieron en sus mejillas. No sabría si rabia o vergüenza, pero daba igual.

Entonces aparecieron los demás, descubiertos y apuntándome con las varitas.

- ¡Captúrenla! – bramó Lucius.

- No, no podrán – sonreí y metí la mano al bolsillo, como si fuera a sacar la varita de él… pero no iba a usarla -. No saldrán con vida de esta.

Lucius y Bellatrix pusieron muecas extrañas al entender que iba a matarlos y desaparecieron rápida y silenciosamente, seguidos de los hermanos Lestrange y Carrow. Los otros no se dieron cuenta.

- Demonios – gruñí. Ya no tenía gracia si no estaban ellos… pero era una oportunidad demasiado buena para desaprovecharla. Comprobé que estábamos solos y rápidamente puse mis manos a la altura de mis hombros, con las palmas hacia el frente -. _Avada Kedavra Hexa Morte._

Seis rayos verdes salieron de mis manos y volaron hacia los mortífagos que me rodeaban, (quienes, a propósito, todavía no habían notado que la mitad de sus compañeros les había abandonado) , impactándolos de lleno en el pecho. No se movieron de pura sorpresa. Esas eran las expresiones que tenían en el rostro cuando impactaron contra el suelo. Me tambaleé, pero me mantuve en pie. Inspiré hondo y volví a levantar las manos. Apilé todos los cadáveres con _corpus locomotor_ y los apunté con la derecha.

_- Piro infernalis_ – murmuré. Una chispa salió de mi palma y quemó los cuerpos. Salió un olor apestoso y nauseabundo -. _Piro calemus_ – el fuego se apagó. Solo quedaban cenizas -. _Cemerio humae_ – se dividieron en varios montones y se metieron en diferentes agujeros en el enorme claro donde una vez estuvo la mansión.

Me dejé caer de rodillas, respirando agitadamente. Cerré los ojos y me concentré en sentir las auras de la mansión Cullen, comprobando que todos estaban bien y de los vampiros solo estaba Rosalie. El resto estaba bien lejos, no los sentía en un radio de veinte kilómetros a la redonda, todo lo que podía alcanzar con mi poco desarrollada hechicería.

- Están a salvo – murmuré con una débil sonrisa.

Rastreé a mi alrededor y comprobé que de los que habían estado en la zona en las últimas veinticuatro horas seis estaban muertos, seis habían escapado antes de ver nada y el resto estaba en América. Activé la daga fijando como destino la mansión Cullen. Hacerlo sin varita fue una idiotez, ya no tenía mucho poder. La hechicería era muy exigente energéticamente hablando y yo apenas estaba terminando el primer nivel. Pero en ese momento, no tenía energías ni siquiera para pensar mis acciones...

Lo último que recuerdo es el tirón bajo el ombligo, gritos y unos fríos brazos alzándome del suelo. Luego, la oscuridad me recibió.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, aquí lo tienen. Los hechizos los inventé, y no tienen el menor sentido en ningún idioma que yo sepa. Pero creo que se entiende la idea. WE.<strong>

**Gracias por sus comentarios, créanme que leo todos y cada uno de los que recibo (no que sean tantos tampoco). Incluso cuando los leo tengo una sonrisa idiota en la cara y mi hermana pequeña me mira como "esta está loca". **

**Ahora que estoy de vacaciones, juro por mi vida que intentaré actualizar cada tres o cuatro días (mi ritmo normal en "Arcángel" y "Cautiverio Eterno") a menos que tenga alguna razón verdaderamente importante. Oh, y también me enfocaré en transcribir lo que no tengo en computador, por cierto.**

**Personalmente, agradecería si comentan. Si encuentran algún error de cualquier clase o tienen alguna duda o sugerencia, adelante. Aprecio cualquier cosa que me ayude a mejorar como escritora.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Ayla Hale Potter**


	8. Peligro de muerte

**Yep, regreso después de apenas 5 días. No diré nada. No tengo ánimos.**

**Disclaimer: HP pertenece a JK y Twilight a SM. La trama es mía, y unos pocos personajes igualmente. Ya saben.**

* * *

><p><strong>VIII - Peligro de muerte<strong>

RHPOV

Apoyada en la pared junto a la cama del cuarto de Edward y Rose, intentaba no mirar los infructuosos intentos de los elfos por hacerla despertar, ni la desesperación de Draco, Narcissa, Hermione y Harry al ver que ella seguía inconsciente.

Estaba mirando por la ventana de mi cuarto hacia el patio trasero, donde Draco y otro chico se batían en un duelo de ejemplo para los niños de diez a doce años que los miraban fijamente. Entonces un niño, que estaba de espaldas a la casa, se levantó y gritó. Draco y su contrincante dejaron el duelo y miraron al lugar.

Dos segundos más tarde, el rubio me llamó mientras corría a un punto en la línea de árboles. Salí por la misma ventana y corrí. Llegué antes que él, pero quedé paralizada…

Rose estaba tirada en el suelo mortalmente pálida, respirando dificultosamente, con su varita en el cinturón y la capa con algo de tierra. Aferraba con fuerza la daga Black en su mano izquierda, y tanto ambas palmas como su nariz sangraban sin heridas ni nada que sugiriera una razón, además de un hilo de sangre cayendo de su boca. Estaba inconsciente.

En cinco minutos, estábamos en el cuarto que mi hermano y su novia ocupaban, con cuatro elfos revisándola y viendo qué podían hacer.

De eso hacían ocho horas. Todos estaban agitados en la casa, había corrido el rumor de que Rose estaba en mal estado y pronto nadie era capaz de concentrarse.

Edward y los demás habían salido el mismo día que se fueran Rose y sus compañeros. Carlisle había tenido la idea de acudir con nuestros amigos, habló con Draco y a él le pareció buena idea. Me ofrecí a quedarme por si algo ocurría, así que Edward me había dejado el anillo de plata. Diez días después, apareció Rose.

Miré por la ventana y vi que estaba amaneciendo. Volví la mirada a los cuatro humanos y fruncí el ceño. No habían dormido absolutamente nada, juraría que casi no parpadeaban, tenían unas enormes ojeras y en cualquier momento caerían desmayados.

- Dobby – llamé. El elfo apareció frente a mí -. Trae otros elfos y llévenselos a descansar – apunté a los magos -. Que coman, duerman y pueden volver después de la cena.

- Como ordene, señorita – chilló.

Una vez se fueron, sin fuerzas para protestar o mirarme mal por lo que había hecho, me senté en el sillón y miré la cama. Habían detenido la hemorragia, algo era algo, pero seguía preocupada. Aprendí a quererla desde que la conocí como Bella Swan, es que nadie podía no hacerlo. Cierto que antes de saber quién era le tenía algo de recelo, algo en ella no me cuadraba, pero al saber qué era lo que escondía y que no planeaba nada malo me dejé llevar y la acepté.

No pude evitar pensar que era una suerte que Edward no estuviera o se habría vuelto loco.

Un elfo chilló sacándome de mi mente. Miré y salté asustada. Rose había comenzado a convulsionar y la hemorragia había vuelto. Dejé de respirar al instante. Había descubierto que la sangre mágica era más llamativa que la muggle, y mientras más pura peor. Y los Malfoy no tenían una gota de sangre no mágica en sus venas, por lo que esos chicos eran una tentación andante.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – pregunté al elfo. Me miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

- Mi ama está muy mal – chilló angustiado haciendo aspavientos con las manos. Los otros apoyaron con asentimientos de cabeza mientras se tiraban las orejas -. No podemos hacer nada para ayudar a mi ama, no está en nuestras manos.

- ¿Qué hay que hacer? – abrió los ojos enormemente con expresión de aturdimiento.

- Solo un hechicero puede ayudar a mi ama – contestó de inmediato otro, al ver que el primero no parecía capaz de hablar -. Mi ama hizo hechicería superior a sus capacidades, solo un hechicero de nivel diez puede ayudarla – respiré profundo y me tomé la cabeza con las manos mientras me dejaba caer en el sillón.

- ¿Cuántas opciones hay?

- Solo dos, señorita – intervino otro, que controlaba su temperatura. Me miró con sus grandes ojos cafés antes de continuar -. Albus Dumbledore y el Señor Tenebroso.

- Tengo que traer a Dumbledore – afirmé. Me levanté y miré a los cuatro elfos que atendían a Rose -. Cuídenla lo mejor que puedan, confío en ustedes.

Se inclinaron en una reverencia y salí del cuarto. Me topé de frente con un chico de capa azul, ojos del mismo color y cabello castaño casi rubio, el que había estado batiéndose con Draco cuando todo pasó. Estaba apoyado en el muro junto a la puerta de la Hermandad, cruzado de brazos y mirando al techo. Apenas abrí la puerta bajó la vista y me miró interrogante.

- No está bien, ¿verdad? – preguntó. Negué con la cabeza y suspiré.

- Su única esperanza es Dumbledore – contesté abatida.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? – lo miré pensativa.

- Necesito un traslador a Hogwarts lo más pronto posible – respondí -. Y que alguien me acompañe, sinceramente me perdería en ese lugar a juzgar por lo que nos han contado desde que llegaron – sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

- Trasladores no sé hacer, pero buscaré a quien pueda – ofreció -. De todos modos puedo acompañarte.

- Te lo agradecería – le sonreí y asintió.

- Iré ahora – caminó hacia la escalera. En el primer escalón volteó y me sonrió -. Por cierto, soy Wood, Oliver Wood.

Oliver consiguió que Remus Lupin nos hiciera un traslador directo a la puerta de Hogwarts para el mismo día en un par de horas. Así que tuvimos que ir a los límites de las protecciones para que funcionara.

Nos sentamos en un tronco a esperar que pasara el rato justo en la línea. Después de unos minutos se levantó de un salto, trepó a una rama y me miró desde arriba sonriendo.

- La vista es mejor desde aquí – explicó mirando al bosque fuera de la zona -. Me acostumbré a ver los bosques desde arriba por los partidos de quidditch, cuando estaba en el suelo casi no me paseaba por allí. Nunca tomé Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

- ¿Jugaste quidditch con Rose? – le pregunté. Se echó a reír.

_- Contra_ Rose, más bien. Fui guardián de Gryffindor durante sus tres primeros años en el colegio. Ella entró como buscadora a Ravenclaw en primero, al igual que Harry en Gryffindor. El primer partido que jugó fue contra mi casa, y ella ganó la snitch por los pelos. A medida que pasó el tiempo mejoró considerablemente, me atrevería a decir que es la mejor buscadora que ha pisado el colegio, seguida de cerca por Charlie Weasley y Harry y James Potter, no necesariamente en ese orden.

- ¿Alguna vez ganaron contra ellos?

- Ravenclaw no ha ganado solo una vez desde que Rosalie Malfoy está en el equipo. Fue contra Slytherin en su tercer año, le tiraron las dos bludgers a la cabeza cuando estaba a punto de ganarle la snitch al buscador de esas serpientes rastreras, y para peor el tramposo ese la botó de la escoba a quince metros de altura. Cayó de cabeza. Fue un milagro que sobreviviera. Estuvo tres semanas internada en San Mungo, el hospital mágico.

- Y el otro buscador atrapó la snitch.

- No alcanzó, Hooch vio lo que le pasó a Rose y paró el partido. Ordenó que se la llevaran a la enfermería y penalizó con tiro por falta. Justo cuando Lyndon anotó el último llegó la enfermera, habló con Dumbledore y Hooch y decidieron suspender a los bateadores y el buscador. A Ravenclaw le faltaba su buscadora, y a Slytherin sus bateadores y su buscador, así que el partido se canceló. Quitaron a Slytherin treinta puntos del torneo por cada penalizado, lo que los dejó al fondo en el campeonato de quidditch y del torneo de las casas, y dejaron castigados a esos idiotas. Aparte, entre varios les hicimos la vida imposible hasta que salieron del colegio. Y estaban en su cuarto año cuando pasó esto.

- Rose es bastante popular – apunté. Asintió distraído.

- Y bastante querida y admirada también – afirmó. Luego sonrió nervioso y se pasó la mano por el cabello -. Ha salido con varios chicos, debo decirlo. Fui su primer novio, estuvimos más de un año juntos. La relación más larga que ha tenido hasta ahora. Creo que lleva cinco meses con tu hermano, ¿no?

- Casi seis – contesté vagamente mirándolo de reojo. Bajó de un salto y sacó algo de su bolsillo -. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

- Fotos de Rose, desde que tenía once años– era una libretita de cuero pequeña, que al desplegarse mostraba dos fotos por cara salvo las tapas -. Mira – avanzó hasta mostrarme la quinta -. 31 de julio de 2003. Nuestro primer día de novios.

Rose y Oliver sonreían y él la abrazaba por la cintura. Estaban sentados en una mesita circular, frente a ellos había una copa de helado pero la ignoraban deliberadamente. Simplemente se miraban el uno al otro y no hacían el menor caso de Draco y Harry, parados al fondo y con cara de malas pulgas, ni de Hermione y Narcissa, que los reprendían e intentaban sacar de ahí.

- Era su cumpleaños – dijo sonriendo -. Por extraño que suene, me llamó la atención desde que la vi ahí, parada junto a su hermano, cuando todos supimos quién era. Nos hicimos amigos en seguida. Un día, en las vacaciones antes de su tercer curso y antes de mi sexto año, me llegó una carta de Rose contándome cómo era el verano en Italia y diciéndome que iría el 31 al callejón Diagon. Nos encontramos ahí, le invité un helado y… bueno, cuando tomaron esta foto acababa de pedirle que fuera mi novia y ya la había besado. Comprenderás que ni a Draco ni a Harry les hizo la menor gracia. Ella había cumplido trece años ese mismo día y yo acababa de cumplir dieciséis la semana anterior – asentí viendo las otras fotos.

En una estaban en un tren, en una estación, bajo un árbol, jugando junto a un lago, caminando por unos pasillos de piedra, sentados en una biblioteca…

- No sabíamos que nos tomaban fotos – murmuró sonriendo nostálgico.

- ¿La amabas? – pregunté cuidadosamente.

- En algún lado escuché que el amor verdadero es solo el primero – se limitó a contestar. Luego miró a una foto en que él estaba en una cama de enfermería y ella a su lado con los brazos cruzados y cara de querer matar a alguien -. Una bludger en el brazo, su tercer año, Gryffindor contra Slytherin – indicó su brazo derecho, vendado y sobre las mantas. Se quedó un rato en silencio -. Nunca dejé de amarla, y sé que ella a mí tampoco.

- ¿Por qué terminaron, entonces? – suspiró.

- Salí de Hogwarts cuando ella estaba en su cuarto año. Me ofrecieron jugar con los Puddlemere United, un equipo de quidditch profesional. Al principio no quería aceptar, tenía pensadas varias carreras que me permitieran estar disponible para visitar a Rose en las salidas a Hogsmeade. Claro que ella me dio un tirón de orejas y me lanzó un buen hechizo cuando se enteró. Me ordenó aceptar de inmediato, y así lo hice. Duramos el verano antes de su quinto año, hasta después de año nuevo. Decidimos cortar porque no podíamos vernos, estando ella en Hogwarts y yo de gira por todo el mundo. Quedamos en que seguiríamos nuestras vidas, y si el tiempo lo permitía volveríamos a estar juntos. Seguimos carteándonos a pesar de todo. Ella comenzó a salir con otros chicos, con ninguno duró más de una semana, al igual que yo – acarició una foto en que se veían en una mesa, sentados con Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ginny y Ron, bebiendo algún líquido espumoso dorado -. Nunca pude olvidarla. ¿Sabes? Edward es el primer chico con el que sale por más ocho días seguidos. Fui su primer novio, su primer amor, su primer beso, su primer dolor de cabeza y hasta su primera vez.

- Creo que no quería saber lo último – bromeé. Se echó a reír.

- Ya, tuve que esquivar a los chicos durante semanas cuando se enteraron. Al final ella me salvó cuando me atraparon en un cuarto vacío de Malfoy Manor y comenzaron a decirme pedófilo, hechizarme y esas cosas. Ya sabes, yo tenía dieciocho y ella quince. Nunca la vi tan molesta con su hermano. Bueno, salvo esa vez que me retó a duelo cuando empezamos a salir. Se batieron y te juro que agradecí no estar en la piel de Draco Malfoy – me reí entre dientes.

Antes de que pudiéramos decir otra cosa, el cromo de Merlín que era nuestro traslador comenzó a brillar con una luz roja. Salimos de las barreras, la luz se volvió azul y desaparecimos con rumbo al colegio Hogwarts.

Aterrizamos frente a una reja altísima con cerdos alados en ambos pilares. Una reja se abrió cuando Oliver se acercó y entramos.

- La magia del colegio reconoce a quien tiene buenos propósitos – se limitó a decir cuando lo miré interrogante -. Bueno, eso y que tengo el tatuaje de la Alianza. ¿Vamos?

Corrimos a velocidad humana hasta llegar frente a una gárgola de piedra en medio de un pasillo. Lo miré cruzada de brazos y con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Ahora cómo entramos? – sonrió culpable.

- ¿Caramelos de limón? – aventuró. La gárgola se movió.

- ¿Cómo sabías que esa era la contraseña?

- No tenía idea… a Dumbledore le encantan las golosinas, y su favorito es el dulce de limón. Ya, que no es muy lógico pero…

- Adelante – se escuchó desde el interior antes de que Oliver tocara la puerta. Su rostro perdió la sonrisa y adquirió una seriedad impresionante. Entramos al enorme despacho circular -. Ah, señor Wood, qué sorpresa verlo después de tantos años.

- Ahórrese el saludo, Dumbledore, necesitamos ayuda – espetó -. Ella es Rosalie Hale, una de las personas que viven en la casa que nos hace de cuartel. ¿Rosalie? - me cedió la palabra.

- Rose hizo hechicería de nivel diez y ella solo llega hasta el dos, si no nos ayuda podría morir – dije de tirón -. Solo usted y el Innombrable pueden curarla, y sabemos muy bien que podemos descartar al otro. ¿Viene con nosotros?

- ¿Hace cuánto pasó esto? – su sonrisa desapareció para dar paso a una expresión de intensa preocupación, se levantó de golpe y rodeó el escritorio.

- Diez horas, quizás once. No lo sé con exactitud.

- Vamos de inmediato – dijo. Llamó a un ave roja que estaba en un perchero cercano y desaparecimos en un estallido de fuego.

* * *

><p><strong>Les juro que ODIO tener que hacer esto, pero tampoco creo que sea grave. Quizás me odien, pero es necesario. Pensaré en actualizar solo después de recibir un comentario en el nuevo capítulo.<strong>

**SOLO UN COMENTARIO EN EL CAPÍTULO NUEVO. Si ya han pasado tres días desde la última actualización, intentaré aparecerme inmediatamente. Si todavía no han pasado, esperaré a que se cumplan. Creo que ya me di a entender.**

**Con esto no quiero dármelas de súper autora ni ponerme exigente ni nada (apenas pido un comentario, considerando que me lee un promedio de 10 personas por capítulo), solo saber si les gusta la historia, si hay algo que no entiendan, si encuentran algún error, tienen alguna sugerencia...**

**Aclarando, tengo escritos hasta el 14 (sí, lo seguiré repitiendo) pero eso no significa que la historia sea "rígida". La trama está sujeta a cambios, al igual que los hechos de cada capítulo.**

**Sobre la historia (¡AL FIN!) les diré que los problemas ya se vienen. Como le dije a **andreita correa**, Bella Swan aparecerá el capítulo 12 a menos que algo la retrase. Y sí, su aparición no será por algo bueno. No sería una historia de Ayla Hale Potter de otro modo.**

**Gracias si llegaste hasta aquí.**

**¿Comentarios? ¿Preguntas? ¿Sugerencias? Todo se acepta por RR.**

**Recuerden que review=actualización... y los reviews también ayudan a crecer como autor y a mejorar la historia.**

**Ayla HP**


	9. Recuperación y Traición

**Ayla's back.**

**Disclaimer: HP pertenece a JKR y TS pertenece a SM. Todo lo que no reconozcan como propiedad de estas dos autoras es de mi creación.**

**Partimos con POV de Rosalie Hale. Lo siento si les molesta el cambio en los puntos de vista, pero es necesario para entender esto.**

**Aquí tienen.**

* * *

><p><strong>IX - Recuperación y Traición<strong>

El nerviosismo era tal en la casa que todos estaban en silencio. No había nadie en los pasillos, y en la habitación de mi hermano y Rose estábamos Draco, Harry, Hermione, Narcissa, Oliver, Dumbledore y yo.

El ex novio de Rose estaba sentado en la cama, sosteniéndola mientras ella bebía las pociones que el director había preparado, y sujetándola cuando comenzaba a convulsionar. Acariciaba con ternura su rostro y cabello y le murmuraba palabras tranquilizadoras al oído.

Dumbledore dio a nuestra amiga la última poción y empezó a murmurar un hechizo. Su cuerpo brilló y ella abrió los ojos solo para emitir un grito de dolor.

- Tranquila, Rosie, todo está bien – murmuró Oliver tomándola con más firmeza. Ella siguió convulsionando.

- ¿Algo salió mal? – preguntó Draco asustado. Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

- Todo salió perfecto. En cinco minutos recuperará la conciencia.

Lenta y angustiosamente pasó el tiempo. Cuando se cumplió, ella se removió y abrió un poco los ojos plateados.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó en un susurro. Olvier sonrió ampliamente.

- Hiciste hechicería mayor a tus capacidades, Rosie – respondió.

- ¿Oliver? – inquirió sorprendida. Giró un poco la cabeza y quedaron con sus rostros juntos – Oliver – dijo en un pequeño suspiro. Cerró los ojos y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

- Estarás bien – murmuró acariciando su cabello.

Todos salimos del cuarto después de pedirle a un elfo que le llevara de comer. Draco escoltó a Dumbledore fuera de la barrera para que pudiera aparecerse y los demás fueron pasando la noticia. Por mi parte, fui hacia el bosque a una larga expedición de caza. La sangre de Oliver era casi tan llamativa como la de los Malfoy, y teniendo a dos de esa familia, una Black y un Potter junto a él en el mismo cuarto era un verdadero suplicio. Ahora todo estaba bien.

DMPOV

Después de ver a mi antiguo director desaparecer con un chasquido, volví a la mansión Cullen. Me encontré con unos niños de doce años en la biblioteca y comencé a hacerles una clase de encantamientos que les había quedado pendiente.

Mientras los chicos hacían la parte práctica, mis pensamientos volaron a una habitación de la casa. Especialmente, aquella que usaban mi hermana y su novio, pero en la que ahora era acompañada por su ex novio.

Oliver era un buen chico. En verdad amaba a Rose, podía verse con facilidad en todo lo que hacía. Cierto que no me gustaba que ella tuviera solo trece cuando empezaron a salir, pero… ella también lo amaba. Fue obvio cuando se entregaron por completo el uno al otro.

Entonces terminaron. Nadie supo nunca porqué. Eran la pareja perfecta, se adoraban, eran ricos, sangre pura y los primeros herederos de ancestrales familias, tenían futuros prometedores y sus mundos giraban en una misma órbita. Ni yo lo entendía hasta que Rose me confesó la razón. La apoyé. No quedaba de otra.

Luego mi gemela empezó a salir con varios chicos. Con ninguna se veía tan feliz como con Oliver Wood. Todos se daban cuenta.

Y sucedió lo del ministerio. Voldemort había vuelto, y su primer objetivo serían las familias de los chicos más importantes de la Hermandad. Por supuesto, Narcissa Malfoy era inaccesible. Los Wood también, así como los Dursley, Weasley, Longbottom y Lovegood. Quedaban los Granger, que no era posible dañarlos viviendo en una casa Black. Pero todavía estaba el tío de Hermione, un simple muggle americano.

Alguien tenía que asegurarse de que Charlie Swan estuviera a salvo. Convencimos a Rose de que fuera, ya que sus escudos eran los más potentes y duraderos de la Hermandad. Y nació la farsa de Bella. La prima de Hermione. Acudió a América después de dejar a los Granger en un lugar más seguro que Inglaterra.

Volvimos a encontrarnos y resulta que tiene novio, y llevan cinco meses juntos. Pensé que habría olvidado a Oliver, pero solo era que a ambos los amaba. No quise saber lo que pasaría si se topaban.

Se toparon. Al menos con mi hermana. Por algo era mi gemela, y estaba seguro que ahora estaría atrapada entre dos amores.

Solo esperaba que no saliera herida. Ni ella, ni Edward, ni Oliver.

OWPOV

Mi Rose respiraba acompasadamente. Dormía con tranquilidad, ya superado el dolor de la recuperación. Era medianoche, la casa estaba en completa calma. Aunque no me sorprendía, ya que las habitaciones tenían encantamientos de silencio.

Seguí acariciando la espalda, el cabello y el rostro de mi antigua novia. Era perfecta, siempre lo había sido. O al menos para mí.

La sentí removerse y abrió sus ojos plata, clavándolos en los míos azules. Sonreí sin dejar mi tarea.

- ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó en un murmullo.

- Cinco minutos pasada la medianoche – contesté. Nos quedamos en silencio.

- Oliver, yo…

- No digas nada, entiendo si eres feliz con él. Entiendo si lo amas.

- Sí lo hago, pero ése es el problema. Todavía te amo – sonreí ligeramente.

- Otra cosa que tenemos en común, Rosie – bromeé. Golpeó mi brazo y se incorporó con el ceño fruncido.

- Es algo serio – dijo molesta.

- Ya, no te enojes – la abracé de nuevo y no se resistió. Incluso se acomodó mejor en mi pecho -. Solo… no sé. Estoy confundido. Después de varios años volvemos a encontrarnos por causa de la guerra, y ahora tienes novio…

- No quiero hablar de eso, por favor – musitó contra mi cuello.

- Pero yo sí. Debemos aclarar esto. Sabes que no importa lo que pase, te apoyaré y nada hará que deje de sentir lo mismo por ti. ¿Sientes esto? – llevé su mano a mi pecho – Late por ti, Rosalie, como lo ha hecho desde que te conocí.

- No me lo hagas más difícil – suplicó.

- Solo soy sincero – suspiró y se llevó la mano al cabello.

- Siento lo mismo que tú, Oliver, es solo que… los amo a los dos por igual. No podría elegir a uno de ustedes sin herir al otro – sonreí tristemente y pasé mis dedos por su mejilla pálida y delicada.

- Solo piénsalo, Rosie.

Después de eso, nos quedamos en silencio una vez más. Ahora ella se veía pensativa, como si considerara en verdad la idea de dejar a Edward Cullen para volver conmigo o mandarme al demonio por él.

El reloj marcaba las doce y media cuando volvió a moverse. No fue en el sentido que yo esperaba, en absoluto, aunque la esperanza seguía ahí.

Su rostro se acercó al mío lentamente. Cuando nuestros alientos se chocaron cerré los ojos y sentí sus manos en mi cabello, mientras las mías bajaban a su cintura y la acercaban a mí. Su nariz rozó mi mejilla derecha y trazó un camino hasta mis labios, donde se detuvo. Después de un momento fue subiendo, y nuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse.

Era un beso tierno, calmado, como varios que compartimos. Se separó varios segundos después, y sin abrir los ojos la supe sonriendo. Pronto volvió a besarme, y esta vez fue más firme y apasionado, esos que Draco 'no permitía' que tuviéramos en público, aunque lo ignorábamos y montaba rabietas.

Paseó su lengua por mi labio inferior y los entreabrí. Nuestras lenguas se enzarzaron en una extraña mezcla de danza y lucha, combatiendo inútilmente por obtener el control. Llevé una de mis manos a su cabello y con ambas manos nos uní más aún. Ella revolvió mi cabello y me atrajo hacia sí.

Nos separamos unos segundos y abrimos los ojos. Respirábamos agitadamente, quizás cuánto tiempo habríamos estado besándonos. La verdad no me importaba. Había vuelto a sentir sus labios, tan dulces y apetecibles que me volvían loco y me obligaban a mantener a la mayoría de los… individuos masculinos (y muchos femeninos, todo hay que decirlo)… lejos de ella. Solo tenía ojos para verla.

Inevitablemente, volvimos a acercarnos. Volvimos a besarnos. A conocernos. A compartirnos. No pudimos parar, aún sabiendo que lo que hacíamos no estaba de bien .

Las ropas volvieron a desaparecer y nuevamente estuvimos juntos. Como si no hubieran pasado los años. Como si ella no tuviera novio. Como si no estuviéramos en medio de una guerra...

* * *

><p><strong>Seh, Rosalie Malfoy es algo zorra. Vamos, no podía ser perfecta. Tanto poder y una responsabilidad tan grande no podían recaer en alguien tan malditamente noble...<strong>

**Bien, por si no se han dado cuenta es ahora cuando comienzan los problemas amorosos. Para la guerra todavía falta un rato. Pero el triángulo Oliver-Rose-Edward será épico... nah. No me dio la inspiración para causar un desastre... si me llega, lo agrego cuando estime conveniente. Después de todo, Rose acaba de engañar a su novio vampiro con su ex-novio mago... nada bueno puede salir de esto. Y sí, si adoran a cualquiera de estos tres van a odiarme profundamente.**

**A otro asunto, alguien me comentó que los capítulos no le parecían lo suficientemente largos. Aclaro: lo escribí todo junto y solo al final, cuando pensé en comenzar a publicarla, dividí los capítulos donde estimé conveniente. Podría intentar hacerlos más largos desde el capítulo 15, pero no prometo nada.**

**Gracias por sus comentarios al capítulo anterior... Me sentí tan realizada! :D**

**Política de actualización: si recibo un comentario al capítulo nuevo antes de tres días desde la publicación del mismo, esperaremos al plazo. Si ya ha pasado, me apareceré tan pronto como me sea posible.**

**OK, no molesto más. Nos leemos!**

**Ayla HP**


	10. Contrastes y vampiros

**Here I am. Tres días justos desde la última actualización según mi calendario.**

**Disclaimer: HP de JKR, TS de SM. La historia y algunos personajes me pertenecen. ¿En serio tengo que seguir repitiéndolo aun cuando ya lo sabemos de sobra?**

* * *

><p><strong>X - Contrastes y vampiros<strong>

RMPOV

Desperté cuando un rayo de sol me alcanzó. Me removí y me acomodé mejor sobre la cómoda, cálida y musculosa superficie… abrí los ojos al recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

Cómo no, estábamos por completo desnudos. No que me importara, no era la primera vez. Nos cubría una fina sábana blanca, y los brazos de Oliver me rodeaban protectoramente.

Miré su rostro y lo recorrí con mis dedos una vez más. Sus facciones nobles seguían igual que siempre, salvo un par de finas cicatrices. Tenía revuelto el cabello castaño y cerrados sus ojos azules, aunque yo sabía perfectamente que estaba despierto.

Mi mano bajó por su cuello y trazó una cicatriz de su pecho que ya tenía la primera vez que habíamos estado así.

- ¿La recuerdas? – me preguntó Oliver.

- En mi tercer año, el último día antes de las vacaciones de navidad – recordé con una sonrisa -. Me fuiste a buscar a CCM, antes del almuerzo, y un hipogrifo alterado te atacó. Estuviste en la enfermería el resto del día y al siguiente casi te escapaste para irte con nosotros en el tren.

- Tenía que cuidar a mi novia – contestó encogiéndose de hombros. Alcé una ceja.

- ¿Aunque fuera perfectamente capaz de proteger mis espaldas?

- Aunque fueras la persona más poderosa de todo este maldito planeta, te cuidaría igual – respondió sinceramente. Sonreí y agaché la cabeza. Dejé que mi cabello tapara mi rostro y la mueca que surgió al recordar a otra persona que ocupaba mi corazón.

- No me arrepiento, ¿sabes? De ninguno de los momentos que hemos pasado juntos.

- Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema? – inquirió confundido y aliviado. Me separé de él y me apoyé en el respaldo cruzada de brazos.

- Haberlo engañado de esa manera. Siempre he sido sincera, solo cuando es muy importante puedo ocultar algo.

- ¿Le dirás?

- Sólo lo lastimaría – negué con la cabeza -. Eso me hiere, Oliver. A los dos los amo, pero contigo es… no lo sé, diferente – suspiré y reposé la cabeza en el respaldo de la cama -. Eres mi primer novio, mi primer amor, mi primer todo. ¿Entiendes?

- ¿Has estado con él? – preguntó al cabo de un rato, incorporándose también y sentándose tan cerca de mí que nuestros brazos estaban juntos.

- No de esa manera – contesté cerrando los ojos -. He estado solo con dos personas. Tú, obviamente, y Jack McKinnon poco después de que termináramos. Estaba ebria, ya sabes. No me sentía bien por haber sugerido cortar y perdí el control en la fiesta.

- Si no lo proponías tú lo haría yo – afirmó seguro de sí mismo -. El último tiempo me sentía diferente, sentía que te estaba atando a una relación sin futuro. Llámame inseguro, pero verte una vez cada dos meses me hacía pensar.

- No creo que al final lo hubieras hecho – rebatí abriendo los ojos y girando la cabeza a la derecha. Cruzó los brazos tras la cabeza y sonrió culpable -. Hubieras esperado lo que hiciera falta.

- Ya, pero eso no impidió que me diera cuenta que tenías razón cuando quisiste terminar. Te vi con McKinnon en Hogsmeade.

- Eso fue después de haber despertado a su lado – informé -. Quise darme una oportunidad, a ver si funcionaba. No lo hizo, claro. Terminé con él un par de días después de ir al pueblo.

- Me alegra oír eso – sonrió -. Pero no me gusta pensar que te impido ser feliz.

- Fui feliz contigo – intervine frunciendo el ceño -. En todo caso, no tenía punto de comparación. Simplemente no podía intentar ponerlos a tu nivel, en ese caso supongo que ni con Edward habría durado más de una semana.

- ¿Puedo preguntar cómo nos ves? – inquirió. Sonreí y cerré los ojos.

- Tú fuiste mi primer novio, él es el último que he tenido. Los dos son igual de tiernos y cuidadosos conmigo, ahí no puedo compararlos. Los dos son sangre pura, aunque tu familia es más respetable que la familia Masen en sus tiempos. En dinero están bastante bien, con eso no hay problemas – me dejó seguir sabiendo que no hablaba en un sentido superficial, sino del nivel de apreciación de mi familia por cada uno de ellos -. Eres guardián en un buen equipo de quidditch y la última vez que él ejerció una carrera fue hace unos treinta años. Él nunca ha explotado sus poderes mágicos, tú desde que tienes memoria has aprendido a hacer pociones y relacionar hechizos. Con ambos me siento igual. La diferencia está en que tú me conoces mejor. Tenemos historia y pertenecemos al mismo mundo, con él llevo menos tiempo y nuestros mundos están enfrentados hace siglos.

- ¿Entonces?

- No lo sé. Si tuviera que elegir a uno de ustedes, ahora mismo no podría hacerlo. Claro que estás bastante aventajado.

- Te esperaré lo que haga falta. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Puedo seguir mi vida, pero en el momento que me necesites estaré de vuelta a tu lado.

- Ya lo hiciste – besé su mejilla y fui al baño.

- Wow. Los años te han favorecido, Rosie – me giré y vi que estaba mirándome como baboso desde la cama. Rodé los ojos, volteé y seguí caminando después de hacerle un gesto con el dedo medio.

- Idiota – murmuré por lo bajo. Se echó a reír de inmediato y le aventé uno de sus botines, que estaba junto a la puerta del baño. Un siseo me advirtió que lo había recibido.

- Ya me lo han dicho – comentó.

Casi pude ver la sonrisa en su rostro cuando dijo lo último, pero no me molesté en comprobarlo. Lo conocía a la perfección y sabía que tenía toda la razón.

Cuando salí del baño, Oliver ya no estaba y su ropa tampoco. Solo había un trozo de pergamino con una rosa sobre las sábanas revueltas. Lo tomé y con un aburrido gesto de mano ordené todo el cuarto, pareciendo que nunca había pasado nada.

_Porque los años no han cambiado lo que siento por ti  
><em>_Oliver W-P_

Sonreí y aspiré el suave aroma de la rosa. Por dentro comenzaba a romperme. Había engañado a mi novio actual con mi primer novio. Lamentablemente, no me arrepentía. Los amaba a los dos por igual. Solo esperaba no tener que elegir.

EdPOV

Respiré tranquilo cuando llegamos a la barrera. Un chico de la Hermandad nos esperaba sentado en una roca y jugueteando aburrido con su varita. Levantó la vista cuando llegamos.

- Hey, Edward – saludó. Estiró su brazo y atravesó la barrera, haciéndonos un gesto para que cruzáramos.

- ¿Por qué nos vino a buscar este humano? – susurró Tanya.

- Ya se los dijimos, solo podemos cruzar con un miembro de la Hermandad autorizado por los Malfoy – respondió Carlisle.

El resto del camino lo hicimos caminando detrás del mago. A mitad nos topamos con Rosalie, que volvía de cazar. Nos saludamos y pronto llegamos a casa. En el patio había unos doce niños de trece años, puestos en círculo alrededor de un poste de unos tres metros de alto. Detrás de uno de ellos, mi Rose con su capa de la Hermandad y el rubio cabello en una coleta alta les hablaba. Sin embargo, ninguno despegaba la mirada del tubo ni bajaba la varita.

- ¡Ahora! – exclamó mi novia. El tubo comenzó a girar y varios rayos de colores empezaron a salir, amenazando a los chicos incluso desde arriba - ¡Concéntrate, Leanne! ¡Rufus, más potencia a tu escudo! ¡Leo, que los hechizos estén por darte no significa que debas descuidar a tus compañeros! ¡Tim, si solo te defiendes con escudos perderás energía, también debes esquivar y transfigurar!

Siguieron así por unos minutos más y, repentinamente, el tubo dejó de lanzar rayos y se quedó quieto. Los chicos se mantuvieron tensos hasta que Rose les dejó descansar, entonces todos se tiraron al suelo y cerraron los ojos. Ella se giró y nos miró algo sorprendida.

- ¿Tantos? – murmuró. Carlisle se adelantó.

- Les explicamos que había una guerra en Inglaterra y que podía extenderse al resto del mundo. Se ofrecieron a ayudar y les hablamos un poco sobre la Alianza, la Orden y la Hermandad.

- Bien, gracias. Pueden instalarlos en esa cabaña – apuntó a su izquierda donde, en una entrada del gran claro que era ahora nuestro patio al bosque, se veía una casa de madera -. Tiene encantamientos de expansión y silencio, no molestaremos. ¡Ron! – el pelirrojo llegó un minuto después.

- ¿Sí, Rose?

- Quiero que les expliques la situación a los nuevos. No te preocupes por tu clase, alguien ya la habrá tomado.

- De acuerdo.

Se fueron todos a la cabaña y mi familia los siguió. Yo me quedé ahí en el patio. Rose agitó la varita y un agujero se abrió en la tierra. Miré asombrado cómo bajó por las escaleras que tenía, seguida de sus alumnos.

Fui tras ellos y vi que había una especie de mirador apuntando a una habitación circular, completamente vacía. Rose estaba en medio. Agitó la varita y las paredes comenzaron a girar rápidamente, lanzando multitud de rayos. Ella saltaba, se tiraba al suelo, lanzaba rayos e invocaba escudos y diferentes objetos para detener los hechizos que provenían incluso del techo, sobre nuestras cabezas.

Estuvo media hora así y los chicos apuntaban cosas en un pergamino. Finalmente la habitación dejó de dar vueltas y una puerta apareció. Salimos todos y no la encontré por ningún lado.

Fruncí el ceño mirando alrededor hasta que un chasquido tras mi espalda me hizo girar abruptamente, para encontrarla mirándome divertida. Rodé los ojos y la abracé.

- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunté.

- Todo en orden – respondió.

- ¡No creas! – intervino Draco, salido de quién sabe dónde. Continuó ignorando la mirada asesina de su hermana – Casi se muere por hacer hechicería superior a sus capacidades. Apenas ayer se recuperó, y gracias a Dumby.

- Draco, si en algo valoras tu vida, cállate – comentó un chico de la Hermandad que iba pasando hacia una clase de catorce.

- No te metas, Wood – replicó molesto el rubio -. No olvides que ahora sí puedo darte una paliza en duelo como Merlín manda.

- Y no olvides quién te envió a la enfermería por querer batirte con él, hermanito, así que creo que mejor tú te callas – el rubio bufó y volvió a la casa -. Oliver, ¿la clase tres de quince…?

- Con Ginny en la sección cuatro de la biblioteca – contestó rápidamente -. Ella los tomó cuando llamaste a Ron.

- Gracias. Ahora ve con tus alumnos – el chico, que tendría unos veintiún años, asintió y se marchó después de enviarle una indescifrable mirada a mi novia. Ella volteó a verme -. Ve a nuestro cuarto y trae una caja negra del velador. Estaré en la cabaña con los demás – me besó suavemente y se alejó caminando de una forma inconscientemente elegante y provocadora.

Pocos segundos más tarde, estaba revisando su mesita de luz en busca de lo que me había pedido. Al final la encontré en el cajón inferior, sobre un montón de pergaminos. El superior me llamó la atención. Era corto, simplemente el título de un libro supuse.

_Hechicería merliniana_

No le di importancia y corrí a la cabaña. Rose ya estaba ahí, explicando a los demás que nos iba a hacer unas pruebas especiales para saber si éramos como ella. Ron y Neville estaban a sus costados, con la mirada decidida que caracterizaba a todos los miembros de la Hermandad y a la mayoría de la Alianza.

- Edward, la caja – me pidió. Se la entregué y me indicó ir con los demás. Estábamos sentados en diferentes sillones, ella de pie frente a nosotros y resguardada por sus compañeros -. Ahora quiero que vengan de a uno para hacerles esta… prueba.

- Rose, ¿estás segura? – inquirió el pelirrojo. Nev parecía igual de nervioso al respecto. Mi novia asintió.

- ¿Quién primero? – Eleazar se levantó.

- Yo voy – se ofreció, aunque en su mente pude ver que no tenía la menor idea de lo que iba a pasar.

Se paró frente a Rose. Ella abrió la caja y sacó una barra de metal llena de runas y símbolos extraños. Se la puso en las manos al vampiro, le indicó que dijera _lumos_ y se concentrara en que la punta se prendiera. Él obedeció y cuál no fue nuestra sorpresa al ver que ésta se iluminaba, aunque ella se veía bastante satisfecha.

- Bien… 8477394756 – recitó mirando al centro de la barra, donde habían aparecido unos números. Ron lo anotó en un pergamino -. ¿Siguiente?

Así fuimos pasando uno por uno. Éramos alrededor de cuarenta vampiros, de los cuales 17 logramos que la punta de la barra se iluminara. Todos en mi familia lo logramos, además de Eleazar, Kate, Garret, Benjamín, Zafrina, Kachiri, Senna, Joham, Pire y Nahuel. Rose nos avisó que pronto iríamos a visitar a un amigo suyo, no aclaró para qué. Acto seguido se fue escoltada por Ron y Neville.

Nos quedamos ahí, conversando y aclarando las dudas que podíamos responder, hasta que Rose volvió seguida de Draco y Harry, ambos cargando con varios libros. Los dejaron sobre la mesa, uno en cada puesto, y noté que todos eran iguales.

- Pociones curativas, hierbas y criaturas mágicas – señaló ella -. Aunque no hayan pasado la prueba, esto les servirá si van a luchar. Quiero un resumen completo de cada libro, especificando qué, cuándo y cómo – soltó de sopetón. Nos miramos confundidos -. Tienen pergaminos, tinta y pluma en ese estante. No me hagan detallar más, sé que el menor de ustedes tiene cincuenta años y que todos saben leer y escribir. Si tienen dudas sobre algún concepto, enciclopedias – apuntó al mismo estante -. Son las cuatro de la tarde. En veinticuatro horas quiero todos los pergaminos listos, con sus nombres y el número que obtuvieron. ¿Está claro?

Todos asentimos e inmediatamente ellos se marcharon. Los demás nos miraron aturdidos.

- ¿En verdad tiene 17 años? – preguntó Eleazar.

- Hace unos meses – aclaré.

- No había visto a nadie como ella en mis quinientos años de edad – soltó Joham asombrado -. Y eso que he visto bastante.

En cinco minutos, todos estábamos sentados en la enorme mesa con un libro abierto, un pergamino extendido y la pluma cargada de tinta. Avanzábamos bastante lento, desacostumbrados a todos los conceptos e información que aparecía en las gastadas hojas.

Sería medianoche cuando Emmett soltó su pluma y miró resignado los dos rollos que ya había llenado, el pergamino que estaba por terminar y el libro que iba a la mitad.

- Esto es muy malditamente frustrante – suspiró haciendo crujir sus nudillos y su cuello -. Hace décadas que no escribo tan lento.

- Te entiendo – murmuramos todos.

La tarea era demasiado aburrida, pero de momento ya habíamos encontrado pociones y hierbas útiles. Nadie pasaba aún a las criaturas.

Al amanecer miré por la ventana y mis pensamientos volaron a Rose. Mi Rose. La chica por la que perdía la razón.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal?<strong>

**De acuerdo, un anónimo "annairo" me dijo en review al capítulo anterior que yo "pido reviews pero a veces no cumplo mis promesas". Esta es mi respuesta: no tengo la menor idea de lo que me estás diciendo.**

**Política de actualización: si recibo un comentario al capítulo nuevo antes de tres días desde la publicación del mismo, esperaremos al plazo. Si ya ha pasado, me apareceré _tan pronto como me sea posible._**

**Por cierto, últimamente he decidido responder a todos los comentarios que pueda y regalarles una pequeña idea de lo que se viene al siguiente.**

**Nos leemos!**

**Ayla Hale Potter**

**PD: ¿Se darían una vuelta por mi nuevo short-fic de Harry Potter? **


	11. Iniciación

**Ya sé, debí aparecerme ayer, pero andaba en las nubes y demasiado tarde recordé que ayer tocaba. Lo siento.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de JK Rowling. Twilight de Stephenie Meyer. La historia, la protagonista y un par de personajes más son de Ayla Hale Potter. ¿En serio necesito repetirlo?**

* * *

><p><strong>XI - Iniciación<strong>

RMPOV

Todos reímos ruidosamente cuando Ron hizo su imitación de Snape. El reloj de mi muñeca señalaba que eran las once de la noche del doce de noviembre, y todos los de la Hermandad festejábamos el cumpleaños 18 de Dean Thomas, compañero de Gryffindor.

En nuestras manos teníamos botellas con licores muggles y mágicos, aunque predominaba el whisky de fuego. También teníamos cigarrillos mágicos, que te daban la misma sensación de la mejor droga sin hacerte daño alguno. Afortunadamente todos teníamos al menos 17 años.

Los sillones estaban puestos formando un círculo en la 'sala común' del dormitorio y los cincuenta y cuatro miembros de la Hermandad del Águila nos ubicábamos en sillones dobles, bebiendo y fumando sin ningún problema. No llevábamos las capas y nos tratábamos con la gran informalidad de los hermanos.

Oliver pasaba su brazo izquierdo por mis hombros, en esa mano tenía una botella de whisky de fuego y en la otra un cigarrillo. Yo tenía lo mismo.

Entonces Draco soltó a Katie Bell, Gryffindor de nuestro curso, y se levantó con algo de dificultad. Alzó su botella de whisky y habló con voz pastosa.

- Quiero que mi querida hermana aquí presente haga algo, las bromas ya se hacen repetidas – dijo con dificultad. Reí y tomé un trago antes de levantarme.

- Vale, vale – di una calada honda a mi cigarrillo -. Veamos… ¿saben por qué Dumby _adora_ saber lo que hacemos? – un coro de negaciones me respondió de inmediato – Es porque está enamorado de la juventud, chicos. Somos jóvenes, fuertes y poderosos, todo lo que él alguna vez fue, y además somos muchos. El viejo ya chochea – hice un gesto y todos se rieron escandalosamente -. Otra cosa, ¿se han fijado que Voldy se esconde tras las faldas de sus mortífagos para actuar? Digo, ¿qué tiene de malo que se les una en la fiesta? Yo creo que nos tiene miedo, sabe que siempre nos apareceremos allí donde haya problemas y patearemos tantos traseros como sea posible – más risas -. Díganme, ¿quién se orina en la túnica cuando Dumby aparece?

- ¡Voldy! – exclamaron.

- ¿Y quién amenaza con aparecer en cada enfrentamiento?

- ¡Dumby!

- Pero, ¿quién aparece en lugar del viejito?

- ¡Nosotros!

- ¿No ven? Ahí está. Voldy no se aparece, teóricamente, por Dumby, pero en verdad es por nosotros – risas y aullidos. Alguien se puso a lanzar el grito de guerra de la Hermandad y todos le imitaron -. ¿Saben qué es lo primero que haremos cuando termine el entrenamiento?

- ¡Acabar con esos mortífagos! – exclamó Seamus.

- Sí, estoy de acuerdo, pero creo que divertirnos no nos haría nada mal – comenté. Me miraron sin entender -. ¿No han notado que incluso los del Ministerio y los de la Orden se interponen en nuestro camino y nunca nos dejan hacer las cosas a nuestro modo?

- ¿Qué propones, Rosie? – preguntó Oliver con voz pastosa. Me acomodé entre sus brazos sin saber cuándo me había sentado, tomé un trago y di una calada a mi cigarro, todo con exasperante lentitud.

- Si nos molestan, contestamos – me limité a decir. Sus ojos brillaron y el grito de guerra resonó entre las paredes de la sala común.

Estaba ebria nuevamente, después de varios años volvía a ver triple y más. Ahora, claro, era efecto común entre drogas y alcohol, la combinación favorita en cualquier fiesta normal de la Hermandad. ¿Si me importaba? No, para nada. Incluso extrañaba estar despreocupada con los demás, bebiendo y fumando junto a los hermanos y entre los brazos de Oliver.

Claro que ahora era distinto. Ahora tenía novio, estábamos en su casa y la guerra ya estaba formada (aunque no sabría decir si en su peor momento, pero definitivamente la situación era más grave que en la primera guerra).

También, en este instante lo estaba engañando por segunda vez en pocos días y con la misma persona. Las habitaciones se habían modificado y había veintisiete cuartos con una sola cama matrimonial.

Sabía que Harry y Ginny habían ido a una habitación a hacer de las suyas. Lo mismo con Ron y Hermione, Draco y Katie, Dean y Parvati, Seamus y Lavander… y yo con Oliver. Todos habíamos partido al mismo tiempo, aunque nadie prestó mucha atención a los demás aparte de la necesaria para saber qué cuartos estaban ocupados.

Mi primer novio y yo estábamos encerrados en uno de los cuartos. Cargábamos con quince botellas de firewhisky cada uno, lo que significaba que estábamos completamente fuera de control. La última botella la habíamos terminado camino de la habitación, cuando comenzamos a besarnos, me tomó por la cintura y yo entrelacé las piernas en torno a él, empezó a caminar, terminamos las botellas de golpe y volvimos a besarnos con pasión desenfrenada.

Lo último que recuerdo de esa noche fue haber sido recostada en una mullida y cómoda superficie, con el cálido cuerpo de Oliver sobre mí, besándonos como si no hubiera un mañana y olvidando, una vez más, que lo que hacíamos no estaba bien.

EdPOV

Cuando entré a la cocina esa mañana, después de haber pasado por el comedor y no encontrar a nadie de la Hermandad, me encontré con los 54 chicos y chicas sentados en la mesa del lugar. Llevaban caras de no haber descansado nada y, a juzgar por el silencio que había y las pociones que los elfos les estaban sirviendo bajo la mirada algo exasperada de Narcissa Malfoy, tenían una jaqueca espantosa. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue que estaban con resaca.

- ¿Qué les pasó? – pregunté a Narcissa cuando llegué a su lado. Se cruzó de brazos y suspiró como si ya fuera la enésima vez que pasaba por lo mismo.

- Anoche fue el cumpleaños de Dean y celebraron a su modo – contestó vagamente. Asentí sin comprender del todo -. Drogas y alcohol, no es una muy buena combinación.

- ¿Cómo? – seguro mi cara reflejaba mi incredulidad, porque sonrió suavemente antes de fijar su mirada en sus hijos.

- Drogas mágicas, las inventaron Draco, Rose, Harry, Ginny y Ron. Por lo que sé, no son dañinas y causan el mismo efecto que las muggles – apuntó con la cabeza al cigarrillo aparentemente normal que tenían varios, entre ellos los Malfoy, en la mano. Abrí los ojos como platos cuando vi que mi novia se lo llevaba a los labios y aspiraba con fuerza.

- Están mal de la cabeza – comenté. Asintió divertida.

- Pero son unos genios. Yo misma he probado esas cosas y te llevan a la luna – la miré asombrado.

- Y yo que pensé que los Malfoy ya no podían sorprenderme – murmuré volviendo la vista a Rose, que tomaba un trago de su bebida con una mueca de asco antes de volver a dar una calada.

- Nunca pienses eso, querido. Te aseguro que esa familia tiene mal algún tornillo – Narcissa negó con la cabeza, divertida, y palmeó mi hombro antes de irse al comedor.

- Increíble – suspiré y me acerqué a Rose, abrazándola por la espalda. Besé su cuello y ella giró la cabeza para sonreírme suavemente.

- ¿Qué hay? – preguntó alzando un poco su vaso casi vacío. Alcé una ceja cuando volvió a aspirar - ¿Quieres probar?

- ¿Disculpa? – todos nos miraron divertidos mientras fumaban al mismo tiempo.

- Oh, vamos, no seas aguafiestas. Dudo que siquiera te levante del suelo – comentó, y todos se echaron a reír para después soltar quejidos y frotarse las sienes. Tomé dudoso el cigarrillo a punto de consumirse que me ofrecía. Lo llevé a mis labios y di una corta calada.

- ¿Qué es? – pregunté asombrado.

Era verdaderamente increíble. Aspiré otra vez, más largo, y ella sonrió antes de sacar una cajita azul de su bolsillo y sacar dos. Me ofreció uno al ver que el otro ya se había acabado. Prendió el suyo con un chasquido de dedos y me indicó hacer lo mismo. Pronto estaba sentado a su lado, fumando como todos los demás, fascinado por lo agradable que se sentía.

- Una mezcla de marihuana, cocaína, tabaco, un montón de otras drogas muggles y algunas hierbas que contrarrestan los efectos dañinos – contestó dando la primera calada al nuevo -. Te puedo dar una caja. Vienen diez y cada cinco minutos se rellena – alcé una ceja y me lo pensé mientras seguía fumando. Bueno, era una buena oferta.

- Adelante – todos sonrieron ante mi respuesta.

- Sangre pura tenía que ser – casi exclamó Hermione. Los demás se rieron y la miré sin entender -. Los sangre pura se sienten extrañamente atraídos hacia esta droga, más que los mestizos e hijos de muggles incluso – apuntó a Dean (hijo de muggles), quien se veía bastante tranquilo, a Harry (mestizo) que por nada del mundo soltaba su cigarrillo y a Ginny (sangre pura) que parecía dispuesta a matar al que quisiera quitarle alguno.

- Tienes razón, Herms – comentó Oliver soltando el humo.

Parecíamos chimeneas sinceramente. Pocos segundos después de que Wood hablara, tenía una cajita metálica azul con un águila bronce frente a mí. La tomé de la mano de mi novia y me guiñó un ojo. La cajita cabía fácilmente en el bolsillo. Tomé mi cigarrillo con los labios y la abrí, encontrando que eran dos filas de cinco. Volví a cerrarla y sorprendido vi que parecía un simple bloque de metal, no tenía nada que sugiriera apertura.

- Solo tú puedes abrirlo – aclaró Draco pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de Katie Bell -. Esa cosa reconoce tu magia. Incluso si se te llega a perder solo tienes que pensarlo y aparecerá frente a tus ojos.

- Muy útil – dije.

- Idea de nuestra Rose – mi cuñado abrazó a mi novia por el lado izquierdo de ella, mientras yo pasaba mi brazo izquierdo sobre sus hombros.

- Su madre tiene razón, se les zafó un tornillo – comenté. Todos se soltaron a reír, la resaca olvidada después de haberse acabado las pociones -. ¿Alguien más aparte de nosotros tiene de estos? – agité mi cajita con la mano derecha.

- Nah – Rose soltó el humo y se encogió de hombros -. Solo los de la Hermandad y los de rango más alto en la Alianza, oh, y que tengan al menos 17 años.

Media hora después, seguíamos charlando en espera de que las clases de cada uno de ellos empezasen. Ya solo quedábamos el Círculo Interno y yo. Alice entró cuando prendía otro cigarro acompañado de Rose y Draco. Nos miró aturdida.

- Eh… - se quedó sin palabras. Le indiqué que se sentara a mi lado. Obedeció y le tendí el mío - ¿Qué es esto? – hizo una mueca viendo a Hermione discutir con Ron sobre quién de los dos había fumado más en lo que iba del día.

- Droga – le dijo mi novia en voz baja, como si le confiara un enorme secreto. Mi hermana la miró fuera de onda.

- ¿Drogas? Edward, ¿están drogándose? – estaba casi escandalizada.

- Vamos, no es tan serio ni grave – intervino Harry, apagando lo que quedaba de su cigarrillo en un cenicero aparecido de la nada -. Es droga mágica, te causa los efectos pero sin dañarte en absoluto – con manifiesta desconfianza, Alice tomó el rollito de papel de mi mano y le dio una probada. Abrió sus ojos a todo lo que daba y nos miró fascinada.

- Ahora entiendo lo que dicen los muggles sobre esto – soltó. La miré mal cuando no me quiso devolver mi cigarrillo y aspiró otra vez.

- ¡Alice! – reclamé.

- Edward, no seas mañoso. Acabo de darte una caja – me regañó Rose. La miré con cara de niño regañado y, resignado, saqué la cajita azul de mi bolsillo y tomé uno nuevo.

- Tienes que darme una de esas – soltó mi hermana sin contenerse. Todos se echaron a reír, y me les uní recordando que a mí habían tenido que convencerme de aceptar una.

- Como quieras – un minuto más tarde, Alice admiraba su nueva e inacabable provisión de droga mágica -. Chicos, creo que es sangre pura – dijo a los demás viendo la reacción de la duende.

- Haz un encantamiento de sangre – opinó Hermione -. Puedes saber quién de los vampiros es sangre pura, digo para prevenir de quiénes debemos cuidarnos – se pusieron a reír un momento y luego mi novia accedió a hacerlo.

- De acuerdo, pero en mi opinión aquí tenemos dos – nos apuntó sonriendo. Se levantó y besó suavemente mis labios -. Recuerden la tarea, Edward, Alice. Hasta las cuatro, si a esa hora no tengo sus pergaminos en mi escritorio olvídense de sus cajitas – la miramos angustiados -. Vayan, ahora.

Un minuto más tarde, Alice y yo estábamos de vuelta en la mesa de la cabaña con los demás vampiros, haciendo los deberes y con la cabeza en los bolsillos o, más bien, en nuestras provisiones.

Justo cuando creía que mi vida no podía ser más extraña, llega mi novia y nos entrega drogas mágicas a mi hermana y a mí. La verdad, no tenía la imperiosa necesidad de seguir fumando o aspirando que anunciaban los muggles, si no que únicamente era como un deseo, tan fácil de reprimir para mí como la sed de sangre después de saciarme por completo.

A las cuatro en punto, todos teníamos nuestros pergaminos en ordenados montones sobre el escritorio de mi cuarto. Solo estábamos Alice, Emmett y yo dentro. Escuchamos una discusión fuera cuando íbamos a salir.

- ¡Te digo que me dejes, Herms! – decía Rose en voz baja.

- Solo quiero que me expliques porqué…

- Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, ¿no crees? – el silencio de Hermione fue rotundo – Hablaremos cuando lo tenga claro, te lo prometo.

- Eso espero, hermana – unos pasos se acercaron a la puerta y todos fingimos estar haciendo otras cosas.

- ¡Hola! ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – nos miró confundida y con una expresión de tranquilidad que casi me la creí.

- Vinimos a dejar los trabajos – Emmett señaló el escritorio -. Y te quería preguntar qué diablos les diste a estos dos que parecen estar en las nubes – mi novia solo rodó los ojos.

- Alguien dele uno – pidió. Agitó su varita y los pergaminos empezaron a revisarse solos.

- ¿Uno de qué? – preguntó enredado. Saqué mi cajita y le di un cigarrillo. Lo tomó desconfiado. Chasqueó los dedos como le dije y se lo llevó a los labios - ¡Joder, esto está buenísimo! – exclamó. Los demás nos reímos entre dientes.

- Creo que aquí tenemos otro sangre pura – comentó Rose. Asentimos de acuerdo.

Media hora más tarde, todos los vampiros estábamos reunidos en la cabaña del patio trasero. Frente a nosotros estaban los Malfoy (Rosalie, Draco y Narcissa), con mi novia en medio como heredera principal de su familia. Llevaban sus varitas en mano, y junto a Draco había una mesa con unos cuantos calderos humeantes.

Primero se acercó Alice y le hicieron beber de la poción, para luego realizar complejos movimientos de varita que terminaron sacando una luz azul de mi hermana.

- Sangre pura – declaró Narcissa. Sus hijos asintieron de acuerdo.

- No hay duda, madre – dijeron al unísono.

Así, fuimos pasando uno a uno. Resultó que Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Eleazar, Kate, Joham, Benjamín y yo éramos sangre pura, en mayor o menor medida. Pire, Senna y Kachiri eran lo que llamaron sangre sucia por el color rojo pálido, Nahuel y Zafrina mestizos "impuros" por el rojizo lila que obtuvieron y Garret un mestizo "puro". Los demás fueron declarados completos muggles gracias al rojo sangre que los rodeó.

- Verán, los muggles son los que no pueden hacer magia – aclaró mi Rose al finalizar con Joham, el último de la lista -. Los mestizos impuros son hijos de mestizos impuros, sangre pura y muggle, o mestizo puro y muggle. Los mestizos puros son hijos de mestizos puros, sangre pura y mestizo puro o impuro, o mestizo puro y mestizo impuro. Los sangre sucia o impura son magos hijos de muggles. Los sangre pura son hijos de otros magos sangre pura, nada más. ¿Está claro? – asentimos – Bien, ahora quiero que todos los que pueden hacer magia tomen este traslador – apuntó a una roca bastante grande, apoyada en el suelo a sus pies – y no lo suelten por nada del mundo.

Seguimos sus instrucciones, mientras ella y Draco tomaban la daga Black, y desaparecimos en un remolino de color con la sensación de un gancho tirándonos bajo el ombligo. Poco después, aterrizamos en una habitación en penumbras. Caímos al suelo, los Malfoy llegaron de pie y ni nos dirigieron la mirada.

- ¿Louis? – llamó él en voz alta.

De inmediato la habitación se iluminó con velas, mostrándonos un lugar amplio, lleno hasta el techo de cajas alargadas como la que contenía la barra de metal con la que nos nombraron magos o muggles. De entre unos estantes apareció un hombre entrado en años, de ondulado cabello castaño con algunas canas grises, de grandes ojos grises, pálido, alto y delgado, túnica verde y largos dedos acariciando una varita de madera clara.

- Los jóvenes Malfoy – musitó evaluando a los hermanos -. Me preguntaba cuándo volvería a verlos… ha pasado tiempo desde que me pidieron ayuda. ¿Han venido por sus amigos o requieren mis servicios como fabricante de varitas?

- Ambas, amigo – susurró Rose arrastrando las palabras. Su túnica azul ondeó cuando volteó y nos indicó acercarnos -. Necesito varitas para ellos.

- Ya veo – nos miró uno por uno -. ¿Mano de varita? – todos contestamos con lo correspondiente.

Unas cintas comenzaron a medirnos en casi todo el cuerpo mientras Rose y el tal Louis desaparecieron entre los estantes.

- Eleazar – llamó mi novia -. Ébano y fibras de corazón de dragón. Veinticuatro centímetros, flexible, excelente para transformaciones. Pruébala.

Él la tomó y la agitó en el aire. Unas cajas salieron disparadas y ella chasqueó la lengua, negando con la cabeza, y se la quitó de las manos. Dos segundos después, Louis le tendió otra.

Entre ambos se fueron paseando entre todos, haciéndonos probar diferentes varitas y en ocasiones arrebatándonoslas antes de que pudiéramos agitarlas.

Estuvimos horas ahí dentro, aguardando por una varita que nos escogiera. Finalmente, los 17 las conseguimos. Cinco minutos después, un grupo de alrededor de veinte chicos y chicas con las vestimentas de la Alianza de Hogwarts salieron de la trastienda.

- ¡Rose! – exclamaron, contentos. Ella sonrió suavemente.

- Sentimos el llamado de hace unas semanas, pero como nos ordenaron quedarnos aquí a cualquier costo… - comenzó un chico de cabello castaño. Ella agitó la mano, restándole importancia.

- Están todos a salvo, Colin, y eso es lo que importa. Obedecieron la orden más directa que les dio en años e ignoraron el llamado, que bien pudo ser de cualquier miembro de la Alianza o la Hermandad – replicó Draco -. Demostraron que su lealtad es hacia mi hermana.

- Lo dejamos en claro al unirnos, Draco – dijo un chico parecido a Colin, pero de menor edad -. Seremos leales al líder de la Hermandad.

- El Voto de las Águilas – murmuró el rubio sorprendido -. ¿En verdad lo hicieron?

- ¿Acaso tú no? – desafió el chico.

- Dennis, basta – cortó Rose -. El Voto es voluntario, no todos lo hicieron al unirse y, desde luego, mi hermano no pues la Hermandad no era completamente legítima.

- ¿Ya lo es? – saltó el hermano de Colin - ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Hablaste con Lord Malfoy? – ella se limitó a enseñar su anillo - ¡Wow!

- Trasladores a la de tres. Draco, guíales – ordenó mi novia -. Yo llevo a los vampiros.

Él hizo una corta reverencia y, hechizando una pluma vieja, se marchó. Fue seguido poco después por los otros veinte.

- Huellas mágicas – aclaró ella al ver nuestras caras de confusión -. Louis, amigo, ¿cuánto te debo?

- Con que derroten al Innombrable me doy por cobrado, Rosalie – el hombre sonrió y se fue a la trastienda -. Espero volvamos a vernos.

- Tenlo por seguro – murmuró.

Cinco minutos más tarde, estábamos en la cabaña del patio de mi casa, practicando magia con nuestras nuevas varitas bajo la tutela de Narcissa Malfoy y Charlie Weasley.

* * *

><p><strong>Listo, aquí lo tienen. Y está más helado que el Polo Norte (?)<strong>

**Ahora, alguien (no recuerdo quién en este momento) me preguntó que qué pasaba con mis otras historias. Bien, la explicación fic por fic.**

**1.- El Vuelo del Águila: capítulo escrito, pero no termino de quedar conforme con él. De cualquier modo, ya tengo el siguiente a ése. En el que debería publicar son detalles que hacen que prefiera jamás volver a entregarles esa mierda (con perdón).**

**2.- Guerra de Inmortales: lo siento si no lo aclaré, lo cual es lo más probable considerando la cabeza que tengo, pero ese fic fue una idea del momento y quise compartir el prólogo para comprobar si valía la pena continuar la historia. Esa la comenzaré a publicar en condiciones en unos meses, cuando tenga una buena lista de capítulos listos (como hice con esta) y esté conforme con el resultado. Además, quiero esperar a que llegar _al menos_ a la mitad de HdA y VdA antes de enfrascarme con otra. Igual que hice con Arcángel, vamos.**

**3.- Mask of Coldness: esto ya no es cosa mía. Iaruu tuvo un pequeño bloqueo y tampoco queda conforme con el resultado que tendría que enviarme para corregir y subir. Hablaré con ella, tranquilos, pero no prometo nada. Después de todo, no es mi historia... estrictamente hablando.**

**Eso sería. Lamento haberlos molestado con este parloteo que no venía al caso, pero tenía que explicar mis razones para no actualizar...**

**OK, dejo de hacer el payaso.**

****Política de actualización: si recibo un comentario al capítulo nuevo antes de tres días desde la publicación del mismo, esperaremos al plazo. Si ya ha pasado, me apareceré _tan pronto como me sea posible._****

**Nos leemos!**

**Ayla Hale Potter**

**PD: recuerden que contesto los comentarios y les regalo una idea de lo que se viene. Y no, no estoy comprando reviews. Tan solo me dieron ganas de contestar a sus lindos comentarios después de hablar con mis Sis. **


	12. Isabella Swan

**Here I am. Lo siento, sé que debí haber actualizado hace dos días pero, en mi defensa, estos días han sido de locos. Como sé que no les interesa, aquí tienen.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter pertenece a Jotaká, y Twilight es de Sthepie. Mías son la trama, Rose Malfoy (y otros personajes) y el mundo combinado. You know.**

* * *

><p><strong>XII – Isabella Swan<strong>

RMPOV

Edward, Emmett y Jasper se batían contra Alice, Rose y Pire en un improvisado duelo mágico con los pocos conocimientos que tenían mientras el resto de los vampiros, mi madre y Charlie Weasley miraban desde una buena distancia. Un poco más allá, Oliver, Draco, Nev, Ron y Harry se batían en un todos contra todos que hacía saltar chispas del suelo.

Sentía las miradas de Herms, Luna y Ginny clavadas en mi espalda. Nos manteníamos todas en silencio, ellas sentadas en el sofá de su cuarto y yo apoyada contra el marco de la ventana, que daba al patio trasero.

- No sé qué hacer, chicas – confesé rompiendo el silencio.

- Explícate – pidió mi hermana.

- Me acosté con Oliver. Dos veces – aclaré -. Plenamente consciente, aunque la segunda vez llevaba unas cuantas botellas de firewhisky encima.

- ¿El cumpleaños de Dean? – aventuró Luna.

- Y cuando tuve ese desgaste mágico – completé.

- ¿Te arrepientes? – inquirió Ginny.

- Para nada, y eso es lo que me preocupa – suspiré y apoyé la frente en el frío cristal -. Amo a Edward, pero también a Oliver…

- ¿Serías capaz de elegir? – preguntó Hermione. Negué con la cabeza.

- ¿De terminar con alguno de ellos en beneficio del otro? – quiso saber Gin. Volví a negar.

- Entonces, ¿seguirás con Edward? – se interesó Luna. Volteé y apoyé la espalda en el muro.

- No lo sé – fue mi respuesta -. Todo depende de lo que suceda… pero no me siento capaz de seguir a su lado escondiendo el engaño, y confesárselo lo mataría.

- ¿De terminar con Edward, volverías con Oliver? – miré a Hermione dudosa.

- No lo sé – volví a contestar -. Depende…

No fue necesario que dijera más. Ellas sabían lo que pasaba por mi mente sin que abriera la boca. Sabían lo que pasaba por mi corazón sin tener que abrirlo. Sabían, exactamente, lo que torturaba mi alma.

Hermione Granger, Luna Lovegood y Ginny Weasley eran algo así como esas miniaturas de diablo y ángel que aparecen en las caricaturas muggles, diciéndole al personaje lo que estaba bien o mal, con la diferencia que ellas se limitaban a hacerme ver las cosas para que las pensara por mí misma.

Eran mis consejeras, mis confesoras, amigas y hermanas. Fuera del asunto de la sangre, eran parte de mi familia. De esa familia tan cercana que no les guardas secretos. Pero yo no me sentía capaz de revelarles la carta de Rowena. Eso solo lo sabían Edward y Oliver. Los mismos chicos que me tenían en esta situación.

Por primera vez desde que supe quién era, me sentía más como una común adolescente muggle que como una poderosa hechicera sangre pura de la más antigua casta.

Por primera vez, sentía que ninguna de ellas podía contestar a mis interrogantes. Hora de hablar con mi prima favorita.

BSPOV

- ¿Te gusta tu cuarto, hija? – me preguntó Charlie con ese suave acento inglés que dejaba ver solo en casa. Asentí mientras dejaba caer mi bolso de mano en la cama de mantas violeta.

- ¿Quién lo decoró? – pregunté curiosa.

- Rosalie – sonreí inmediatamente.

Mi nombre, Isabella Swan. Bella para los amigos y la familia. 17 años cumplidos hacía unos meses. Mis padres, Charlie Swan y Renee McCallister, vivían en Forks (Washington) y Jacksonville (Florida) respectivamente. Estaban divorciados desde que tenía un año de edad.

Charlie había nacido en América, pero vivido muchos años en Inglaterra (de ahí el acento). Tenía una hermana menor, Jane, casada con Steve Granger, ambos dentistas. Los Granger vivían en Londres, junto a la familia biológica de su hija adoptiva. Suena confuso, ¿no?

El asunto es que cuando mi prima Hermione tenía poco más de un año, mis tíos adoptaron a una bebé de la misma edad, pelirroja y de ojos esmeralda (según palabras de tía Jane). La sorpresa llegó cuando, la primera vez que juntaron a Herms y Alysson, la adoptada se convirtió en una copia exacta de la biológica. Literalmente.

Resultó que Alysson era metamorfomaga, una rarísima habilidad que solo se da (según ella, y podemos confiar en toda la información que tenga) en familias de magos. Cuando cumplieron once años, descubrieron que Alysson Granger era en verdad Rosalie Malfoy-Black, la primera heredera de una poderosa y antigua casta de magos 'sangre pura'.

Yo lo supe todo casi al instante. Mis primas 'gemelas' solían llamarme cada semana y una vez, a escondidas de tía Jane, me contaron de la habilidad de Ali. Años más tarde, sobre la magia y la escuela de Inglaterra en la que habían sido aceptadas. Pocos días antes del primero de septiembre me llegó una lechuza (sí, un ave mensajera, menudos primitivos que son los magos) con un espejo de doble cara. Era parte de un juego de tres espejos, cada una con uno de ellos en su poder.

Me contaron todo. Cómo era el castillo, los compañeros, el 'prepotente sangre pura de Malfoy' (antes de saber el parentesco), que quedaron en casas separadas… y la verdadera identidad de mi prima. Días después, tío Steve le contó a Charlie y él luego a mí que se habían mudado a una casa de los Malfoy en Londres, más cerca de su trabajo que la anterior.

Supe todo lo que pasó en años posteriores, tanto por el espejo y cartas como por boca misma de ellas cuando nos veíamos en vacaciones. Éramos inseparables cuando nos juntábamos.

Apenas unos meses atrás, me pidió prestada mi identidad para asegurarse que Charlie estaba a salvo. Llegó a casa de Renee un día por la noche, transformada en Alysson (mi madre no tenía idea de nada). Nos protegió y un par de semanas después se fue. No volví a saber de ella hasta que me llegó un 'mensaje instantáneo' por el espejo, pidiéndome que fuera a Forks por un tiempo y con todos los detalles para recuperar el hilo de la historia.

Y aquí estaba, en el cuarto que unas semanas atrás usaba Rose. Esperando a que mi querida prima me volviera a contactar para saber qué hacer con los chicos del instituto.

Un zumbido en el espejo me hizo saltar. Tomé el frío óvalo de oro y lo abrí, dejando al descubierto las dos superficies.

- ¿Bella? – preguntó la voz de Hermione. Sonreí.

- ¡Herms! ¡Ya hacían años que no hablábamos! – exclamé.

- ¡Oye! ¿Y yo es que estoy pintada? – reclamó Rose.

En vez de reflejarme, el espejo mostraba a mis primas una en cada lado. Rose a la izquierda y Hermione a la derecha, evidentemente con sus propios espejos.

- Hola, Rose – saludé -. Ya extrañaba tu dramatismo. ¿Cómo va todo por allá?

- Que no estamos en Inglaterra – saltaron al mismo tiempo, como gemelas que fingieron ser por diez años.

- ¿Ah, no? – alcé una ceja.

- Estamos en Forks, en casa de los Cullen – aclaró Herms -. Adivina quién está de novia con el vampiro.

- ¡Rosalie! – me miró culpable.

- Tranquila, Bella. Lancé un obliviate general, nadie se acuerda que te acercaste a los Cullen. En el escritorio tienes un cuaderno con todos los datos que puedas necesitar para recuperar tu papel – sonrió ampliamente -. ¿Ves que pienso en todo? No te voy a dejar a mi novio. Como sea, iremos a buscarte.

- ¿Cuándo vienes? – quise saber. Hacía tiempo que no la veía.

- Ehm… cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno – al terminar la cuenta regresiva, el timbre de casa sonó. Rodé los ojos y cerré el espejito, guardándolo en mi bolsillo.

- ¡Bella! ¡La puerta! – gritó la voz de Charlie, amortiguada por el agua de la ducha.

Bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude sin romperme el cuello en el intento y abrí de un tirón. Rose y Hermione me sonreían. Mi autoestima bajó cincuenta puntos al ver a mi prima rubia, quien como siempre se veía lo suficientemente perfecta para opacar al mismo sol. A cualquiera le habría pasado. Las dejé pasar y fuimos a la salita.

- ¿Y no nos abrazas, Belly? – preguntó la ojigris abriendo los brazos. Sonreí y me dejé atrapar por el fuerte abrazo de la sangre pura.

- ¿Cuándo llegaste? – preguntó Hermione sentándose en el sofá. Rose ocupó con suma elegancia una butaca, dejándome el sitio junto a su hermana.

- Apenas hace unas horas.

- ¡Te dije que esperáramos! – saltó la castaña. La otra se encogió de hombros.

- Llevo cinco días dudando sobre este asunto, y ella suele limpiarme la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasó ahora? – inquirí algo resignada. Ella cruzó las piernas, entrelazó los dedos y apoyó el mentón en ellos.

- ¿Recuerdas a Oliver?

Cómo olvidarlo. Lo había conocido el cumpleaños trece de mis primas, cuando fui con Charlie a verlas a Inglaterra. Era un chico de 16 años, alto y atlético, de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules. Pálido y de facciones nobles, porte elegante y un aire que gritaba el oro que tenía en el banco. Era guardián y capitán del equipo quidditch de Gryffindor, la casa de Hermione, por lo que más de una vez se había enfrentado a Rose en los partidos (que Ravenclaw, la casa de la rubia, ganaba siempre), aunque ella era buscadora y nunca tenían un cara a cara. Iba a comenzar su sexto curso y había obtenido E en los ocho exámenes TIMOs que había presentado el curso anterior, como Rose solía decir con orgullo impreso en cada letra. Era educado, dulce, guapo, inteligente, elegante, atlético y un sangre pura forrado en galeones. El perfecto novio para mi perfecta prima.

- ¿No habían terminado?

Y, sí. Rose tenía el novio perfecto, Oliver Wood, y habían terminado cuando ella iba en su quinto curso de Hogwarts. Se amaban hasta la médula y no entendí porqué rompieron hasta que ella me lo explicó casi con dibujitos.

- Sí, pero resulta que se está quedando en el cuartel también – respondió Rose -. Ese no es el problema.

- ¿Entonces…?

- Me acosté con él dos veces, Bella, y plenamente consciente de mis acciones salvo por unas cuantas botellas de firewhisky la segunda vez – directa al punto, como siempre. Alcé ambas cejas. Me explicó toda la situación, con todo el detalle que fue prudente entregar.

- A ver si entendí. Amas a tu novio, también a tu ex. Están viviendo los tres en la misma casa y Edward no tiene la menor idea de que Oliver fue tu primer novio – resumí -. Además, en unos tres días engañaste dos veces a tu novio actual con tu ex, y no solo eso, si no que te acostaste con él sabiendo lo que hacías – asintió casi frenéticamente -. Lo tuyo es meterte en problemas, Rose.

- ¡Calla, que eso ya me lo dijo Hermione! – reclamó – Volviendo con mi asunto, que era el punto principal, ¿qué crees que deba hacer, Bella?

- ¡Bella! ¿Quién es? – preguntó la voz de Charlie bajando por las escaleras. Se congeló en el umbral de la salita al ver a mis primas.

- ¡Buenas tardes, tío Charlie! – saludaron al unísono - ¿Podemos secuestrar a Bella unas horas? Prometemos traerla sana y salva – completó Rose. Papá asintió, aun aturdido.

Ambas brujas me tomaron por los brazos y me sacaron arrastrando de la casa, para meterme a un lujoso deportivo rojo que aguardaba en la puerta. Me dijeron que era de Rosalie Hale, quien se los había prestado para dar un paseo.

La rubia se montó en el asiento del conductor, abrochó los tres cinturones con un vago movimiento de muñeca y arrancó con un chillido tal que seguro dejaba huellas en el asfalto.

- ¡Rosalie Malfoy, baja la velocidad! – exigí aferrándome al asiento.

- Conmigo al volante no nos pasará nada, Bella – aseguró ella haciendo todo lo contrario a lo que quería. Incluso volteó a verme con una ceja alzada -. ¿O acaso desconfías de mí?

- No, pero… ¡Alysson, la vista al frente!

- Te digo que estaremos bien, Bella, no seas aguafiestas.

- ¡Rosalie! – volví a protestar.

- No lograrás convencerla de ir bajo 120, es un caso perdido – dijo Hermione resignada -. Mejor piensa que faltan unos veinte segundos para llegar.

- ¿A dónde?

- ¡A la casa Cullen, por supuesto! – respondió Rose - ¿Dónde te crees que estamos viviendo?

Justo en ese segundo, derrapó en la entrada de una colosal mansión blanca. Abrí enormemente los ojos y, cinco segundos después, me encontré parada junto al auto. La ojigris se encogió de hombros, dejándome claro que había sido ella.

- ¡Rose! – exclamó alguien.

En unos segundos llegamos al patio trasero, donde varias personas se batían a duelo. Los rayos de colores volaban en todas direcciones.

- ¡Alto! – bramó la rubia cuando un rayo rojo fue directo a su cabeza. Agitó la mano creando un escudo, y luego convocó las alrededor de veinticinco varitas.

- ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó un chico alto, rubio y de aspecto leonino, mirándome con confusión.

- ¿Cómo que quién es? – repitió mi prima atónita - ¡Convivieron con ella por meses, por Merlín! ¡Es Bella, la verdadera Bella! Como sea, Bella, ellos son Jasper, Rose, Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Alice, Edward, Eleazar, Kate, Joham, Benjamín, Pire, Senna, Kachiri, Nahuel, Garret y Zafrina, los vampiros magos del grupo. Los vampiros muggles deben estar estudiando. A los demás ya los conoces.

- ¡Hola, Bella! – exclamaron Draco, Ron, Nev, Harry, Ginny y Luna al mismo tiempo. Rodé los ojos.

- Me la llevo, tengo que hablar con ella. Ustedes sigan con lo suyo. Sabes qué hacer, Herms – Hermione asintió.

Antes de que llegáramos al ventanal, de la varita de mi prima salió un rayo azul que impactó en el estómago del mellizo de mi otra prima, causando que el rubio comenzara a agitar desenfrenadamente sus piernas. Sonreí divertida. Ya había olvidado lo que era juntarme con los magos, en especial con ese grupo de locos que era el círculo interno de la Hermandad de los Malfoy.

EdPOV

Me agaché justo para evitar el rayo amarillo que se dirigía peligrosamente a mi pecho, y luego devolví un hechizo de desarme a Emmett. Él se limitó a poner un escudo casi con aburrimiento y lanzarme rápidamente otro encantamiento. Justo cuando un rayo azul salió de la varita de su esposa, escuchamos el derrape de un auto en la entrada de la casa.

- ¡Rose! – gritó Draco, como esperando que su hermana le sacara de encima a una muy molesta Ginny que no hacía nada más que obligarlo a 'bailar' a punta de hechizos.

Entonces, de alguna manera, la pelirroja logró esquivar un rayo rojo salido de la varita de mi cuñado rubio. Se escuchó el grito de mi novia y repentinamente me vi desarmado. Giré.

La escena frente a mí era, por lo demás, bizarra. Iba Rose en medio de su hermana y una chica peligrosamente idéntica al aspecto con que conocimos a la rubia. Resultó ser la Bella 'original', la prima materna de Hermione.

Tras presentarnos, Bella Swan y Rose Malfoy entraron a la casa justo en el instante que las varitas volvían a nuestras manos y Hermione lanzaba un encantamiento a Draco que hizo bailar frenéticamente sus piernas.

- _Había olvidado lo que es juntarse con magos, especialmente ese grupo de locos que es el círculo interno de la Hermandad de los Malfoy_ – escuché una voz mental desconocida.

Miré alrededor y solo pude pensar que había sido Bella, quien en ese mismo instante entraba por el ventanal con Rose. Así que el no poder escuchar la mente de 'Bella' era solo porque era incapaz de captar los de mi novia…

- ¡Uno no piensa en la inmortalidad del cangrejo cuando está en un duelo, Cullen! – gritó Draco antes de que un rayo blanco me chocara contra la cabeza y todo se volviera borroso.

Todavía no le caía bien a mi cuñado, y no podía entenderlo. Eran pocas las personas que recibían la cordialidad del menor de los Malfoy y, extrañamente, yo era el único miembro de mi familia que no entraba en esa categoría.

- _Con tal de que no se entere de porqué Draco lo detesta…_- ese pensamiento de Rose, mi hermana, me confundió.

Aparentemente, el asunto no era que Draco Malfoy pasara de mí, sino que francamente me odiaba. Tenía que averiguarlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Aquí tienen a la desaparecida Bella Swan. ¿Ven que sí iba a aparecer? Y sí, los pensamientos de esta Bella no están bloqueados, solo es difícil para Edward captarlos. Como con Charlie... más o menos.<strong>

**Como sea. No pude resistirme a poner lo de la "inmortalidad del cangrejo". Según mis amigas, siempre pienso en eso -se encoge de hombros-. WE.**

****Política de actualización: si recibo un comentario al capítulo nuevo antes de tres días desde la publicación del mismo, esperaremos al plazo. Si ya ha pasado, me apareceré _tan pronto como me sea posible._****

**Por cierto, últimamente me dio por responder a sus comentarios. Si tienen preguntas y no están registradas/os, dejen su correo o alguna forma para hacerlo. Nos leemos.**

**That's all Folks!**

**Ayla**


	13. Decisión de corazón

**Razones de mi demora: una en FB, la otra tiene que ver con mi política. De todos modos no creo que les interese.**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter es de JK, Twilight de SM. La historia, el universo y unos cuantos personajes son míos.**

* * *

><p><strong>XIII - Decisión de corazón<strong>

BSPOV

- Entonces, ¿qué dices?

Estábamos en el cuarto que Luna, Ginny, Hermione y Katie Bell compartían en los dormitorios de la Hermandad. Mi prima estaba casi tirada en la cama de su hermana adoptiva, y yo me había acomodado en un sofá de cuero negro.

Hablábamos sobre el lío que Rose se había formado con el triángulo amoroso en que se había metido, después de que la rubia se encargase de ponerme al tanto de todo lo que pasaba en el mundo mágico inglés y en su lado del triángulo de la guerra.

- Dices que no te sientes capaz de seguir con Edward sabiendo que lo engañaste dos veces, ¿no? – apunté. Asintió.

- Es que, no sé… - murmuró. Nunca la había visto ni oído así, desolada… - Edward es tan lindo conmigo, y en verdad lo amo, pero Oliver…

- Es distinto – afirmé -. Fue tu primer todo, y eso es lo que te confunde. Lo amas, pero el que haya sido el primero no te deja decidir como habrías hecho con dos novios intermedios.

- Oye, lo tuyo es la psicología – casi bromeó. Sonreí.

- Ya me lo han dicho. ¿Tengo razón?

- No tienes idea de cuánta – suspiró -. Bella, estoy demasiado confundida… no puedo estar con Edward sabiendo que lo engañé, pero tampoco con Oliver sabiendo que Edward sufre por eso.

- La solución está en tus narices – opiné. Alzó la vista y me miró con una perfecta ceja rubia alzada y sus perfectos ojos plateados reflejando una confusión inmensa.

- Dejar a Edward pero no volver con Oliver… - musitó. Me encogí de hombros.

- Ese es tu asunto. Podrías sentirte mejor haciendo eso, pero no sé si puedas llegar a tomar esa decisión.

- ¿Qué insinúas?

- Mira, Rose, puedes elegir increíblemente rápido y bien cuando se trata de dirigir a los demás o cosas que tengan que ver con quidditch y la guerra y sin embargo… perdóname, pero para decidir qué hacer en temas amorosos eres un verdadero desastre – soltó una risita.

- Ya, supongo que como siempre tienes razón. No sé que haría sin ti, Bella.

- Probablemente, te tirarías de cabeza desde la torre más alta de Hogwarts – nos sonreímos, pero ella inmediatamente se puso seria.

- Tengo otra cosa que contarte. Edward y Oliver lo saben, pero no podría seguir adelante con esos dos siendo los únicos al tanto.

- Te escucho.

Estuvo alrededor de una hora contándome sobre la carta de su antecesora, Rowena Gryffindor, y la misión que debía cumplir enfrentándose al otro heredero de Slytherin. En esta ocasión yo no podía aconsejarla y las dos lo sabíamos, pero ella necesitaba desahogarse y yo era la única persona en quien confiaba lo suficiente para ello (sobretodo en el punto de que la dejaba tomar sus decisiones).

- Uf, de veras necesitaba decirte esto – suspiró tirándose de espaldas en la cama y dejando colgar su cabeza del colchón.

- Me doy cuenta – comenté.

Me asomé por la ventana. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y callamos, perdidas en nuestros pensamientos. Se decidió a hablar solo cuando el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro, sin siquiera la luna para alumbrar un poco.

- Tengo miedo, Bella, y eso me asusta – volteé y la encontré sentada, con los codos sobre las rodillas y ocultando el rostro en sus manos. Me senté a su lado y la abracé.

- Tener miedo es algo humano, Rose.

- Lo sé, pero ese es el problema. Me enfrento a algo… a algo que no es humano. ¡No puedo ser débil, Bella, mucho depende de mí!

- No digo que lo seas, Rose – repliqué tranquilamente -. Solo… un momento. Nunca quisiste decirme… decirle a nadie… en qué se transforma tu boggart.

Volvió a guardar silencio. En su tercer curso, la primera clase de DCAO había consistido en enfrentarse a una de esas criaturas (algo que ella no hizo en varios meses) y el examen final incluía hacerlo dentro de un tronco de árbol. Solo ella supo en qué se transformaba en su presencia, y no abrió la boca cuando le preguntamos.

- Mi boggart es un dementor – confesó en voz baja -. Le temo al miedo, Bella. Temo… que el miedo no me deje cumplir mi misión. Temo que el miedo me domine.

- Rose, basta – la corté con seriedad. Me miró confundida -. Para empezar, eso es ridículo. Te aterra tener miedo, de acuerdo, y es precisamente eso lo que impide que lo tengas. Eres una hechicera, de segundas. Y tercero, ¡cuentas con el apoyo de más de dos mil personas, Malfoy! ¡Dos mil personas dispuestas a ponerse entre ese intento de hechicero y tú! No sé qué pienses, pero eso _definitivamente _me quitaría el miedo a mí.

- Eres diferente, Bella – replicó con dureza -. Eres una muggle. No tienes que preocuparte de estas cosas. ¡Ni siquiera sabrías del lío con ese imbécil si no fuera por nosotras!

- ¿Ves? Tú misma dices que es un imbécil – sonrió débilmente y se encogió de hombros.

- Ya, supongo… pero eso no le quita su nivel catorce de hechicería.

- ¿A cuál llegas? – cambié de tema y me sonrió agradecida.

- Nueve – murmuró -. Mi magia está algo alterada, pero mientras más intenta salirse de control más fácil me es contenerla…

- ¿Hace cuánto te pasa esto?

- Pues mira, no sé… creo que desde la última vez que me acosté con Oliver – se lo pensó un momento -. Sí, estoy casi segura que fue entonces… a la mañana siguiente sentí todo el poder dentro de mí, intentando explotar… y me tomó dos segundos controlarlo. ¿Sabes que he subido seis niveles de hechicería desde entonces? ¡Tardé al menos dos meses en dominar el primer nivel!

- Quizás te es más fácil avanzar mientras más dificultad tiene – conjeturé.

- Sí, supongo que puede ser eso. Digo, no tienes idea de lo ridículo que me pareció el último nivel de brujería. ¡Un idiota de primera puede hacer esas cosas, lo juro!

Nos miramos un momento y luego nos echamos a reír. Usualmente yo era la persona más tímida y seria del mundo, incluso cuando me juntaba con Herms, pero con Rose… ella era capaz de sacar todo mi espíritu alborotador en medio segundo.

Mi vida era prácticamente perfecta cuando mi prima andaba a mi alrededor.

EdPOV

_- ¿Qué pasa, Rose? – pregunté confundido cuando entró como un vendaval a nuestro cuarto y cerró la puerta._

_- Tenemos que hablar._

En mi cabeza resonaban, una y otra vez, torturándome, las palabras que me había dicho con frialdad e indiferencia.

_- No puedo más con esto, Edward. Estoy demasiado confundida y no puedo permitirme desconcentración. Debo enfocarme. No pienses que es tu culpa…_

_- ¿Tú… no… me amas? – sonrió tristemente. Se acercó a mí._

_- Estamos en guerra – murmuró acariciando mi mejilla -. Necesito enfocarme, y no puedo hacerlo en este estado… No es tu culpa. Te amo._

_Me besó por última vez y salió del cuarto, dejándome de pie en mitad de la nada. No entendía lo que me dijo… y probablemente nunca lo haría._

Pasaron cuatro días hasta que me permití salir. Como si el mundo me odiara, de la puerta de enfrente salió Rose exactamente al mismo tiempo. Nos quedamos quietos, mirándonos a los ojos, durante tiempo indefinido. La conexión se cortó cuando la puerta de la Hermandad volvió a abrirse y Draco salió al pasillo. Apoyó su mano en el hombro de su gemela, cruzaron una mirada y se dirigieron a la sala de estudio.

_- No debiste meterte con ella, Cullen_ – pensó el rubio antes de cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

Suspiré y bajé a la cocina, donde mi familia charlaba con Narcissa Malfoy. Me miraron con algo de curiosidad cuando entré. Narcissa frunció el ceño y, disculpándose, se retiró. La escuchamos subir las escaleras.

- ¿Qué pasó, Edward? – preguntó Emmett con inusitada seriedad – Hace días que Rosalie está rara, como apagada… y tú no te apareciste hasta hoy.

- Terminó conmigo – murmuré apoyándome contra la pared.

- ¿Rosalie Malfoy te botó? – repitió Jasper atónito – Pero si ella te ama…

- Ni yo entiendo porqué lo hizo – suspiré y me revolví el cabello.

Justo en ese instante entraron todos los del Círculo Interno, incluidos los hermanos Malfoy. Sus risas se cortaron en cuanto nos vieron reunidos allí, y Rose salió apresuradamente seguida de las chicas. Draco y Harry me miraron molestos.

- No sé lo que pasó, Cullen, pero procura no toparte más con ella – comenzó el moreno.

- Ya sufre lo suficiente – terminó el rubio.

Luego de eso, me fulminaron con la mirada antes de irse siguiendo a las chicas. Suspiré.

- Bueno, supongo que ya no puedo averiguar porqué Draco me odia – comenté. Rosalie se mordió el labio.

- Creo que yo lo sé, Edward – susurró -. Ellos aprobaron solo a su primer novio… Oliver Wood.

- ¿Fueron novios? – preguntó Alice asombrada.

- Más de un año, de hecho – respondió la rubia -. Terminaron porque ya no podían verse, con él graduado y ella preocupada de los TIMOs… Oliver me dijo cuando fuimos a buscar a Dumbledore para que curara a Rose.

Continuaron charlando, pero yo me mantuve al margen. ¿Sería eso lo que quería decir cuando me cortó?

_- Estoy demasiado confundida._

¿Estaría hablando de la presencia de su primer novio en la misma casa que yo? ¿Todavía lo amaba? Y en ese caso… ¿me habría amado realmente alguna vez? ¿O solo estaría deslumbrada?

No pude más con la presión y salí. Mi suerte era claramente espantosa, ya que en el jardín se encontraban Draco, Rose y Oliver enseñando a una clase de niños de unos trece años. El primero me miró rabioso, ella evitó mirarme y el último paseó su mirada entre nosotros tres con clara confusión.

Corrí a la cabaña y demoré unos dos segundos en llegar y toparme con una clase de transformaciones dada por Harry a los vampiros magos. Me les uní intentando olvidar… aunque sabía que era imposible.

* * *

><p><strong>Les permito odiarme. Claro que, para expresar su enojo, es necesario un comentario. O eso dice Rose.<strong>

****Política de actualización: si recibo un comentario al capítulo nuevo antes de tres días desde la publicación del mismo, esperaremos al plazo. Si ya ha pasado, me apareceré _tan pronto como me sea posible._****

****Con esto no pretendo sumar comentarios ni nada de eso. Quiero decir, escribo para mi satisfacción y la suya, pero no puedo saber qué opinan si no me lo hacen saber.****

**Recuerden que ahora respondo a sus comentarios. Si tienen preguntas y no están registradas/os, dejen su correo o alguna forma para hacerlo. Nos leemos.**

**Ayla**


	14. Hechicera

**Ehm... ¿me recuerdan? -agacha la cabeza y juguetea con sus dedos- Lamento la demora... creo que fue una semana más tarde de lo que prometí... pero perdí por completo la noción de los días y digamos que... me olvidé de esa historia. ¿Me perdonan? **

**Disclaimer: HP es de Jotaká, TS de Steph. La historia, mundo, trama y unos pocos personajes de Ayla.**

**A lo que estamos aquí.**

* * *

><p><strong>XIV – Hechicera<strong>

3pPOV – dos meses después

En el jardín de la mansión Malfoy de Olympia, bajo la atenta mirada de Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Dumbledore, Rosalie Malfoy practicaba su hechicería. Pasado un mes desde su ruptura, Rose ya era capaz de concentrarse en algo. Sin embargo, eso no evitaba que sintiera todo el peso de su dolor pasado el momento de acción. Por ello, intentaba mantenerse eternamente ocupada. No siempre lo lograba.

_- Hédera_ – murmuró la joven, apuntando con su mano derecha a una estatua de piedra en forma de dragón.

Inmediatamente, una enredadera comenzó a surgir del suelo y cubrió la estatua. Con un movimiento seco de muñeca izquierda, la hiedra convocada se fue estrechando hasta reducir a polvo su objetivo. Bajó sus manos y volteó a ver a los ancianos, que la evaluaban silenciosamente.

- Está lista – murmuró Dumbledore.

- ¿Estás seguro, Albus? – inquirió algo desconfiado Scorpius – No pienso arriesgarla por una suposición…

- Rosalie, ¿qué nivel es el encantamiento hédera? – preguntó el director de Hogwarts a su alumna.

- Catorce, profesor – contestó la chica volviendo sus ojos plateados al montículo de polvo -. _Reparo._

- Y no supuso dificultad para ella – añadió el director, cruzando sus ojos azules con los plateados de su compañero de estudios. El anciano Lord Malfoy suspiró.

- Adelante.

Albus Dumbledore caminó hasta ponerse frente a la hechicera. Se miraron fijamente y comenzaron a combatir sin varitas. La potencia era impresionante. Los hechizos volaban sin dar en el blanco, o chocando con escudos, o topándose con objetos transfigurados. La edad no parecía impedimento para que ambos (una demasiado joven y el otro demasiado mayor) explotaran sus habilidades al máximo.

Duraron horas en un espectacular despliegue de hechicería. Al finalizar, ambos lucían impecables. A su alrededor parecía un campo de batalla muggle. Respiraban algo agitadamente, pero la determinación lucía en los dos hechiceros.

- Nivel quince, profesor – murmuró la joven rubia alzando la barbilla, en un gesto obstinado y orgulloso propio de su familia (materna y paterna).

- Me doy cuenta, Rosalie – contestó el anciano -. ¿Cómo están tus compañeros?

- Listos para volver a Inglaterra en cuanto sea posible – respondió la heredera, adoptando su papel.

- Sabes dónde ir – el director evaluó con la mirada a la alumna -. Las barreras estarán levantadas para cualquiera con el escudo de la Hermandad o el emblema de la Alianza. Convérsalo con el Círculo Interno. Hogwarts está con estudiantes, pero no creo que eso sea un problema.

- No lo será, señor – negó la chica -. Los enviaré en grupos, somos demasiados para ir todos de inmediato. ¿Cree poder adaptar un sector para encajar una casa?

- No será problema. El campeonato de quidditch no corrió este curso, por lo que me encargaré de retirar el estadio para que puedas adaptarla a tus necesidades.

- Gracias, profesor.

Luego de eso, un fénix descendió de un árbol y se posó en el hombro de su dueño. Albus Dumbledore inclinó la cabeza a modo de despedida y desapareció. La heredera se encaminó junto a su bisabuelo y se sentó a su lado. Con un chasquido de dedos, el jardín volvió a estar impecable.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti, Rosalie – comenzó el anciano, rompiendo el silencio varios minutos después.

- Gracias, Scorpius – murmuró ella distraídamente.

- No hablo solo de que pudiste resistir cuatro horas y media en un duelo de hechicería con Albus – añadió. La joven lo miró algo confusa -. Apenas eres mayor de edad y cargas con la Hermandad, la Alianza, la profecía de Rowena, tu… extraña situación sentimental – el Lord ignoró la mueca de su bisnieta –, el odio de Riddle y, por si fuera poco, tu embarazo.

- No quiero hablar de eso – susurró la chica desviando su mirada a la estatua que había roto con enredaderas apenas horas atrás.

- Rosalie – advirtió él. Ella suspiró y le miró -. No nos metamos con el honor familiar, ni con tu propio orgullo. Ese chico tiene el derecho de saber que es su hijo.

- Ni siquiera mi madre sabe que estoy embarazada, Scorpius – se quejó ella -. Es capaz de obligarme a casarme, no que me queje pero… sabes lo que opino de esto.

- Eres mayor de edad, heredera de los Malfoy y los Black, y la cabeza más visible de la resistencia – dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de la más joven -. Confío en ti.

- ¿Eres consciente de que mi hijo, solo por ser mío, cargará con la herencia Malfoy-Black? Los Wood son una rica familia sangre pura, no tan visibles pero igualmente prominentes. Unir a los Malfoy-Black con los Wood-Potter sería… ya sabes, demasiado para un niño.

- Merece su herencia, querida. Un niño ilegítimo puede ser bastante discriminado, por muy heredero de una familia aristocrática sea. Que ese muchacho lo reconozca le dará enormes posibilidades… además de que Oliver es el único heredero de su tradición.

- No estás ayudando, ¿sabes? – ambos sonrieron y se encaminaron al interior de la enorme mansión blanca.

Rosalie llevaba un par de semanas sin pasarse por la base, preocupada como estaba de lograr el nivel adecuado para volver al juego. Por lo demás, enterarse de su embarazo apenas una semana atrás la tenía en las nubes, y no necesariamente en buen sentido.

Pocas veces se quebraba la cabeza (ése era el trabajo del Círculo Interno de la Hermandad) pero en ese momento estaba completamente confundida. Nunca sería fácil ser hechicera, mucho menos heredera de una tradición como la suya. Y sumarle a eso un embarazo fuera de matrimonio y a su edad… no quería ni pensar en lo que le venía.

Ayudó a su bisabuelo a sentarse en la sala y llamó a un elfo doméstico para que trajera su medicina. El anciano le sonrió agradecido.

- Eres demasiado buena, Rosalie.

Ella sonrió tristemente. Sí, habían tenido esa conversación unas cuatro veces diarias desde que llegó a Malfoy Manor a consultar un libro de hechicería merliniana y terminó quedándose.

- No pienso dejarte solo, Scorpius.

El principal punto de discusión era que el Lord quería que ella volviera con su madre y sus hermanos, pero ella no estaba en absoluto dispuesta a dejar que su querido bisabuelo sufriera solo la viruela de dragón (además de que estaba más tranquila lejos de los dos chicos de los que estaba enamorada). Por otro lado, la magia del bebé dentro de ella parecía creer que no era capaz de defenderse a sí misma, porque no había sido contagiada a pesar de estar el día completo junto al anciano.

La joven dejó a su bisabuelo durmiendo en su habitación y se encaminó al despacho. Escribió rápidamente una nota de convocatoria para su madre, su hermano, y los Wood. Incluyó una pequeña pluma-traslador que se activaría solo con la magia de las personas a las que quería ver. No llevaría a nadie más.

Dos días más tarde, estaba en el laboratorio monitoreando el progreso de algunas pociones cuando un elfo doméstico apareció informando que sus invitados esperaban en la sala. Ni que decir que la rubia demoró un par de minutos en calmarse lo suficiente para congelar los calderos y dirigirse a la estancia.

En cuanto entró, su hermano prácticamente se tiró encima de ella y comenzó a reprocharle el no contactar en cinco días. Hay que ver. Se sentó junto a su bisabuelo, con su madre y su mellizo en un sofá a la izquierda y Oliver y sus padres en uno a la derecha.

- ¿Para qué querías vernos, querida? – preguntó amablemente la señora Wood. Ella se mordió el labio, nerviosa.

- No es fácil de decir… - comenzó. El anciano puso una mano en su hombro.

- Adelante – animó Narcissa. Rosalie respiró profundamente, preparándose para la reacción.

- Estoy embarazada.

Silencio. Draco parecía no querer entender, Narcissa se veía claramente confundida, Anabelle no comprendía qué hacían ellos ahí, Oliver senior fruncía el ceño con la misma pregunta que su esposa y Oliver junior estaba en shock.

Finalmente, el chico responsable de la conmoción logró recuperarse y casi corrió a sentarse junto a su ex-novia para abrazarla fuertemente.

- ¿Estás segura, Rosie? – murmuró en su oído.

- No tienes idea de cuánto, Oliver – susurró en respuesta.

- Eh, creo que no entiendo – habló el señor Wood, haciendo que los chicos se separaran -. ¿Qué pintamos nosotros aquí? Quiero decir, ustedes dos terminaron hace años…

- Sí, bueno – su hijo frunció el ceño -. La verdad es que hemos tenido algunos, este, encuentros…

- ¿No hay dudas de que sea un Wood-Malfoy, entonces? – intervino Narcissa, al parecer aceptando la situación.

- Ninguna, madre – negó la joven.

- Rose, ¿podría hablar contigo un minuto? A solas – pidió el ojiazul.

Ambos caminaron al cuarto de la chica en silencio. Cuando ella cerró la puerta y él puso algunos hechizos de privacidad, se sentaron en el sofá.

- ¿Qué haremos? – preguntó él.

- No sé tú, pero yo pienso tenerlo – se encogió de hombros la rubia. El castaño sonrió.

- Sí, bueno, no me refería precisamente a eso – murmuró -. Más bien… nosotros.

- Explícate, Wood – pidió ella.

- Rose… sé que no estás de acuerdo con las, eh, ideas de nuestras madres acerca de casarse por causa de un hijo y esas cosas…

- No hay mayor verdad en este mundo – afirmó ella, haciéndole sonreír.

- Iré directo al punto. ¿Volverías conmigo? No hablo de casarnos, por supuesto. Solo… volver a salir. Intentarlo de nuevo. Si más adelante se da, pues…

- Déjame pensarlo.

Lo consideró en verdad. Pensó en Edward, en contraste con Oliver. Debía admitir que siempre había soñado con pasar toda su vida con el mago, pero jamás había considerado al vampiro como una opción permanente. Quizás nunca había pensado que pasaría a su lado el tiempo suficiente para ello. Siempre supo que en algún momento se vería obligada a volver a Inglaterra, y no contaba con que él la acompañara.

Edward era el chico ideal para muchas. Para ella… no tenía la menor idea. Fue lindo mientras duró, era cierto, aunque la verdad es que la perspectiva de transformarse y vivir la eternidad mientras veía morir a sus seres queridos no le atraía en lo absoluto. En ese aspecto, no encajaba con su último novio.

Oliver, por otro lado, era el chico perfecto para la mayoría del alumnado de Hogwarts y más de una revista le había puesto como el soltero más codiciado cuando comenzó su carrera deportiva. Él jamás hizo caso a nada de eso, el chico prefería pasar el tiempo con sus cercanos antes que ganar la copa del mundo de quidditch. Vale que era un sueño, pero de ahí no pasaba. No conocía a nadie como el heredero de los Wood. Nadie la conocía como él. Nadie lo conocía como ella.

Si era sincera, aunque él fuera un pobre muggle lo habría amado igual. La esencia del guardián sería la misma. ¿Y Edward? Quizás no lo habría visto dos veces si no fuera un vampiro. Bien, había llegado a amarlo, pero no estaba segura de haber llegado a ese punto (la verdad, no estaba segura de haber querido conocerlo) si no le hubieran llamado la atención los ojos dorados.

Oliver había sido su primer todo. Edward apenas su último novio.

Oliver hacía magia desde que tenía memoria. Si no fuera por ella, Edward no tendría la menor idea de sus habilidades. (¿Acaso influía? Bueno, ella era una hechicera sangre pura y no concebía su vida sin magia)

Oliver era capaz de todo por ella. Edward ni consideraría la opción de transformarla para pasar la eternidad a su lado (bien, no le interesaba, pero habría sido un lindo gesto).

Miró al ojiazul. Conocía a la perfección cada rasgo de su rostro, cada cicatriz, cada línea de su cuerpo. ¿Y Edward? Nunca habría llegado a ese punto con él… sentía que estaría traicionando a su ex de entregarse a otro. Se había sentido increíblemente mal al despertar junto a McKinnon cuando ya había terminado con Oliver, pero el remordimiento por engañar al vampiro solo había derivado en una ruptura. De haber engañado al mago, probablemente se habría tirado de la torre de Astronomía.

Perder a Edward le dio unas cuatro semanas de dolor, y no le costó más que buscar distracciones para olvidarlo. Alejar a Oliver le regaló años de sufrimiento, soledad e inseguridad.

¿Estaba acaso cegada por el hecho de que el Gryffindor fue su primer todo? ¿Bella estaba en lo cierto? ¿Quizás eso no le dejaba pensar? Si era el caso, bienvenida la confusión pero… ¿era justo? Y en todo caso, ¿a quién le importaba que fuera justo o no?

Merlín sabía que a Rosalie Narcissa Malfoy-Black jamás en su vida, incluso desde antes de conocer sus verdaderos orígenes, le habían importado en lo más mínimo las opiniones del resto de la gente. ¿Qué más le daba si algún desconocido pensaba que ella era una niña mimada? ¿Qué más le daba si a su madre no le agradaba que hiciera amistad con hombres lobo? Era su vida, ¿no?

Oliver Julius Wood-Potter contra Edward Anthony Masen.

¿En verdad sería capaz de olvidar a Oliver? ¿En verdad amaba a Edward?

* * *

><p><strong>¿Compensa la demora?<strong>

**Bien, llegamos al punto en que iré escribiendo a medida que avancemos en la historia. Hasta este capítulo, estaba todo escrito y fríamente calculado. Tengo la mitad del siguiente, pero nada más. A partir de ahora, todo puede pasar y ni yo sé lo que pueda salir. Hay algunas ideas, por supuesto, y dos finales posibles para la historia. Es probable que escriba ambos... ¡pero bueno!**

**Consideraré sus sugerencias desde ahora, pues ya no es posible que éstas lleguen a alterar lo escrito, así que... me desvío de nuevo, lo siento.**

**Estoy en medio de una crisis existencial y no logro concentrarme ni para leer :/ Espero que lo entiendan si demoro más de lo usual en actualizar.**

**Ojalá les haya gustado.**

**¿Dudas? ¿Sugerencias? ¿Amenazas? ¿Críticas? ¿Comentarios? Ya saben, todo por RR. Si no están registradas/os y quieren que les conteste, dejen su correo o twitter o facebook o alguna forma para contactar.**

**Nos leemos!**

**Ayla**

**PD: Si alguien aquí lee "Tarde", mi demora se debe al hecho de que no quedo conforme con el resultado... Crisis existencial, ¿recuerdan? Y esta historia la escribo sobre la marcha...**


	15. Tonta

**Ok, ya, quieren matarme. En su derecho. ¿Alguien quiere leer y darme unos minutos más de vida?**

**Disclaimer: Cada qué a su dueña. Twilight a Meyer, Harry Potter a Rowling y todo lo demás a Potter... quiero decir, a mí.**

* * *

><p><strong>XV - Tonta<strong>

Hogwarts, Enero 1998

El invierno todavía no dejaba Escocia, y la nieve aún cubría los terrenos del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Los alumnos que se dirigían a sus clases de la mañana de ese primer día después de las vacaciones de Navidad hacían todo lo posible por no congelarse.

La mayoría extrañaba el campeonato de quidditch, pero eran más los que anhelaban el regreso de los mellizos Malfoy y su séquito. En especial los Ravenclaws y Gryffindors, que querían a sus respectivas cabezas de vuelta. Los príncipes y el trío dorado.

Los cursos de cuarto año de leones y águilas se dirigían de vuelta al castillo después de su clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas cuando, al dar un rodeo por el campo de quidditch para evitar a un grupo de matones de séptimo curso Slytherin, notaron que el estadio ya no estaba. En su lugar, se alzaba una majestuosa mansión blanca.

Los chicos se acercaron a la reja que limitaba los terrenos del edificio y miraron a través del seto que crecía inmediatamente después de la reja. Casi gritan de la emoción.

Rosalie y Draco Malfoy caminaban por el jardín delantero de la mansión, charlando con las cabezas juntas.

Media hora más tarde, todo el colegio sabía del retorno de la co-fundadora de la Alianza de Hogwarts.

Mientras tanto, en la mansión, el gran ejército que conformaban la Hermandad más la Alianza se entrenaba para volver al juego.

- ¡Alice, ¿quieres dejar de rebotar y enfocarte en el duelo? – gritó Rosalie, desesperada por la poca seriedad de la vampira.

- ¿Problemas, Rose? – se burló Draco.

- Cállate y devuelve el golpe – gruñó.

Un rayo rojo salió de la varita del rubio, y un rayo azul salido de la palma de su mano le siguió rápidamente. Su gemela lo esquivó con aburrimiento y lanzó un rayo amarillo a los pies de Draco. El suelo de piedra del salón de entrenamiento explotó y el menor de los mellizos Malfoy salió disparado hacia el muro, chocó con él y no se levantó.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la chica desde su posición. Él gruñó y se incorporó.

- ¿Por qué te empeñas en usar ese hechizo conmigo? – se quejó. Ella rodó los ojos.

- Insisto: con un escudo básico puedes esquivarlo. También un hechizo amortiguador para suavizar el golpe si no logras detener el ataque, desplazamiento básico… tienes varias opciones para recibir el hechizo y no chocar – se encogió de hombros.

- Es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy, querida – susurró Esme posando sus manos en los brazos de la joven.

Ella hizo una mueca de desagrado, pero asintió y salió de la amplia sala de entrenamiento. Merlín sabía que Oliver se volvería histérico si algo le pasaba al bebé… o a ella.

- Está bien, Esme – murmuró la chica con una sonrisa, viendo la expresión de su madre vampira -. Solo estoy algo frustrada. La situación me supera.

La mayor asintió. No podía culparla. Rose estaba cargando con mucho, era demasiada presión para una joven de su edad. Estaba segura que incluso un adulto habría tenido problemas lidiando con ello.

El que la heredera Malfoy fuera capaz de, no solo soportarlo, sino también aceptarlo y superarlo sin quejarse, era algo digno de admiración.

Incluso Carlisle expresaba el profundo respeto que sentía hacía su actual líder cuando los vampiros se reunían a estudiar , comer y/o practicar mientras los humanos dormían. Y eso hacía a Rosalie una chica incluso más sorprendente. Pocas personas inspiraban respeto en su esposo, y el hecho de que una de ellas, quizás la más alta en la lista, tuviera solo 17 años… bien, digamos que nadie lo habría creído seis meses atrás.

Rose se detuvo frente a una de las altas ventanas de los pasillos de la mansión y miró hacia el castillo. Hogwarts, tan cercano y tan lejano a la vez…

Recordaba a la perfección la primera vez que lo vio, esa sensación de estar en casa, donde realmente pertenecía… el orgullo que inexplicablemente la recorrió cuando el sombrero la envió a Ravenclaw nada más rozar su cabello azul eléctrico (sí, en ese entonces tenía una obsesión con llevar la cabeza de colores extravagantes y nada naturales) incluso cuando, ocho minutos después, Hermione era seleccionada en Gryffindor… el antipático de Draco Malfoy, su hermano gemelo… lo confusa que se sintió cuando supo su verdadera identidad… aquella cámara escondida debajo del campo de quidditch, a la que solo un verdadero heredero de Rowena podía entrar (aunque en ese momento no lo supiera) y a la que accedió de pura casualidad mientras huía de sus supuestos padres y esa mujer que decía ser su madre…

_Hogwarts, septiembre 1991_

_Corría, escapaba como si su vida dependiera de ello. No quería pensar, no quería hablar con nadie…_

_No podía creer que hubiera sido tan ilusa. Por supuesto que ella no era… en realidad no era una Granger. Ellos eran muggles. Semejantes dones no eran otorgados a hijos de muggles._

_Se dejó caer en mitad del campo de quidditch y miró al cielo._

_- ¿Por qué? – susurró, lágrimas brotando de sus ojos negros. Una suave brisa acarició sus cabellos grises y la metamorfomaga agachó la cabeza – No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué nunca quise verlo? Aunque no me lo dijeran era… era obvio que ellos no son mis padres._

_Nuevas lágrimas cayeron al decir en voz alta esa verdad. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Era imposible que los Granger, tan perfectamente muggles, fueran sus padres. Ella misma (entre los muchos libros que adquirió una vez fue al callejón Diagon con los demás) leyó que la metamorfomagia, el don que tiene de cambiar de forma a voluntad, la adquirías solo en caso de poseer antepasados mágicos cercanos. A lo más lejano abuelos._

_Pero McGonagall lo había dicho. Hermione y _Allyson _eran las primeras brujas de la familia. Antes de ellas, un completo vacío de magia._

_- ¡No lo entiendo!_

_Soltó un grito desgarrador y se dejó caer hacia adelante, apoyando la frente en el frío y duro suelo y aferrando el pasto con las manos pálidas._

_- No lo entiendo – repitió, esta vez en un susurro -. Fui una tonta._

_Entonces, un águila surgió de entre las graderías. Ella, con las mejillas aún siendo recorridas por lágrimas saladas, extendió la mano maravillada._

_El ave se hundió en el suelo frente a la joven Granger/Malfoy. Y un agujero se abrió en el pasto, mostrando unas escaleras de mármol. El águila la miró fijamente con sus ojos profundamente azules._

_Vuelta al presente_

Rosalie suspiró y agitó la cabeza, sonriendo hacia una preocupada Esme. Siguió su camino a la habitación, donde tendría que continuar estudiando.

Ahora que lo recordaba con una mejor perspectiva, veía más insólito que no se hubiera dado cuenta. Por supuesto, era imposible que como una niña aparentemente muggle se enterase de algo, pero… debió extrañarse, a más tardar, cuando visitaron el callejón Diagon y leyó ese capítulo sobre metamorfomagia.

¿Cómo era posible que una hija de muggles, sin un solo antepasado mágico en toda su genealogía, tuviese el don más raro del mundo mágico?

Había una sola respuesta al respecto: los Granger no eran sus padres.

Pero no había querido verlo. Prefirió obviar esa información, y no lo habló ni siquiera con Hermione.

Ella misma se puso una venda sobre los ojos, firmemente apretada, tanto que cuando se la arrancaron no pudo sino soltar un alarido de dolor.

Cerró los ojos. Todavía dolía. Era irracional, sí, y si bien Narcissa era su verdadera madre y la había aceptado _de regreso_ sin reservas, enseñándole todo lo que había que saber sobre el mundo mágico e incluyendo a los Granger como parte de la familia… habían sido estos últimos quienes la criaron.

Sonrió sarcásticamente.

Sí, era imposible odiar a nadie. A Lucius por abandonarla, a Narcissa por no buscarla, a los Granger por ocultarle la verdad.

Solo se odiaba a sí misma. No había visto la verdad más evidente instalada frente a sus ojos como un cartel luminoso.

Habían pasado siete años, pero seguía odiándose.

En verdad había sido una tonta.

* * *

><p><strong>Es demasiado corto, lo sé, pero necesitaba hacer una transición. Alguien me hizo notar que Rosalie es demasiado inmadura para toda la responsabilidad que lleva encima, y como buena aspirante a abogada que soy (no, no estoy en la universidad, pero eso es lo que quiero estudiar) tengo que defender a mi cliente (?) Okno, pero creo que este capítulo da un atisbo de las razones que la hacen ser como es.<strong>

**Lo revisé como veinte mil veces antes de subirlo, así que cualquier posible error es causal de cabezasos contra la pared (?)**

**Avisos de utilidad pública: a quien estuviese leyendo Mask of Coldness, Guerra de Inmortales o El Vuelo del Águila, explicaciones en mi perfil.**

**Ahora, he de decir que últimamente he sido muy irresponsable. Pero, como me estoy llevando la lap de mi mamá al colegio, escribiré allá. Esto para "Tarde" y "La Hermandad del Águila".**

**Lo siento, en verdad.**

**Ayla**

**PD: ¿Saben que he estado considerando cambiarme el apellido?**


	16. Directo al Corazón

**Disclaimer: No, la Reina todavía no me da los derechos de Harry Potter y no, Meyer todavía se niega a considerarlo. Needless to say. ¿Es que quieren deprimirme?**

**Si te interesa saber porqué la ausencia (como para matarme, digo yo) lee al final.**

* * *

><p><strong>XVI – Directo al corazón<strong>

Londres, Mayo 1998

Era uno de esos días fríos y oscuros, augurio de cosas horribles. Parecía como si el tiempo hubiera retrocedido de vuelta al invierno. Prácticamente cada hogar y hospital de la ciudad tenía la calefacción al máximo, pero eso apenas lograba enmascarar las crudas temperaturas con las que había amanecido.

Las autoridades no sabían qué hacer. En lo que iba de día, doce personas habían muerto congeladas. Y todavía no era la hora del almuerzo. Tan solo atinaron a declarar alerta máxima e instar a la población a no dejar sus hogares salvo que fuese completamente indispensable.

Era una situación desesperada. Sin precedentes.

– Dementores – musitó un joven rubio, desde su posición debajo de un puente.

– Ya los veo – respondió un pelirrojo, oculto entre las sombras de un callejón al otro lado de Londres.

– Más de los que esperábamos – afirmó un tercero moreno, en el centro de la ciudad.

– Por fuerza deben ser unos cinco mil para que el frío sea tanto como dicen – comentó una chica.

Los tres asintieron a sus palabras, olvidando por un momento que ella estaba segura en Escocia y que las voces de los demás salían de pequeños aparatos rodeando sus orejas.

– Regresen – ordenó la chica después de un rato de silencio –. Planearemos esto con cuidado. Los dementores no durarán veinticuatro horas más. No en mi guardia.

El trío resistió el impulso de burlarse de ese arranque estilo superhéroe americano y desapareció simultáneamente con un silencioso chasquido.

Cinco minutos más tarde, los tres chicos ocupaban sus lugares en torno a una larga mesa oval. La sala, ligeramente temperada en consideración de la líder, estaba llena de murmullos preocupados.

Una chica rubia con el vientre abultado miraba pensativa por la ventana, rodeando su torso con los brazos. Cuando ella finalmente volvió a la mesa, los presentes callaron de inmediato.

Un chico de no más de once años se adelantó para correrle el asiento y arreglar la suave manta de lana que la rodeaba. Ella le sonrió.

– Gracias, Luke – luego volteó a ver a los demás mientras el chico regresaba a su sitio de pie junto al muro –. Tenemos un nuevo problema. Londres.

– Un desastre – comentó el rubio que había estado en la ciudad esa misma mañana –. Dementores en todas partes.

– No podemos permitir que Él se salga con la suya – continuó la rubia –. El último informe habla de una veintena de muggles muertos por causa del frío. Sepa Merlín cuántos han sido besados… afortunadamente, esos ineptos del Ministerio están cubriendo los ataques y haciendo algo bien para variar. Pero los dementores son algo fuera de sus manos y la Orden está demasiado reducida por Bristol. Es nuestro turno de tomar el toro por las astas. Este caso será completamente nuestro. Si conseguimos deshacernos de ellos rápido, seremos tomados en serio por los payasos de arriba y el pollo frito.

Eso pareció alegrar al grupo al tiempo que preocuparlo. Había demasiado en juego. Más allá de su reputación, las vidas de todos los muggles en Londres estaban en riesgo por los dementores sobrevolando la ciudad. Si confiaban en los reportes del trío enviado a terreno, cosa que normalmente podían hacer, debía haber alrededor de cinco mil de ellos repartidos por la zona.

Y seguían reproduciéndose. A esas alturas, seguramente había mil más.

En cualquier momento podían atacar… pero entendían la importancia de una buena estrategia. Sobre todo si su líder no los acompañaba. Y, si las cosas se precipitaban, siempre podían recurrir al plan de emergencia: tomar un puñado de estudiantes avanzados de la Alianza y arrojarse a ciegas.

Por supuesto, esto último era una medida desesperada en caso de que el ataque dementor comenzara antes de planear cuidadosamente la línea de acción.

– ¿Qué sabemos? – preguntó la rubia.

El chico a su derecha, mismo que había hablado antes, se puso de pie e hizo aparecer un gran mapa de Londres en el centro de la mesa, dividido en sesenta sectores de extensión similar.

– La mayor concentración se encuentra por esta zona – apuntó con su varita y cinco fracciones se iluminaron en rojo –. Le siguen estas siete, parejas, y luego estas tres. Hay una cantidad no tan grande en los nueve cuadrantes del centro. El resto de la ciudad tiene cantidades parejas, no tan graves como cabría suponer. La menor concentración está en estos cuatro cuadrantes.

– Gracias, Draco. Harry, ¿cuántos dementores apuntas?

– Yo diría que entre cinco y seis mil, Rose. Es una cantidad descomunal. Apostaría a que Voldy planea masacrar la ciudad.

– Y el ministerio está ahí… esto es malo, muy malo – musitó la chica rubia, Rose, frotándose la frente con expresión de cansancio –. ¿Cuántos patronus tenemos, Hermione?

– No más de 400 corpóreos – respondió la chica sentada a su izquierda –. No me arriesgaría a enviar a nadie incapaz de hacer uno.

– Sí, pero tampoco podemos quedarnos sin corpóreos – apuntó el pelirrojo –. Enviar más de la mitad sería imprudente… debemos tener una reserva de emergencia.

– Doscientos patronus corpóreos es una cantidad ridícula para enfrentar tantos miles de dementores – replicó la castaña –. No digo que tengamos que enviar todos, pero…

Pronto, las opiniones del medio centenar de jóvenes reunidos en la sala estaban divididas. Unos afirmaban que había que arrojar el arsenal completo, mientras otros sostenían que era imprescindible conservar una buena cantidad por si acaso.

Y el volumen de la discusión iba en aumento. Tan solo el niño del rincón y la rubia de cabecera guardaron silencio, aunque por diferentes razones.

De repente, un sonido parecido a un disparo resonó en la habitación silenciando al instante a todos los presentes.

– Cállense – espetó la rubia de la cabecera –. Discutir no ayuda en nada.

Todos agacharon sus cabezas, luciendo apropiadamente avergonzados.

Rosalie Malfoy, regente de Lord Scorpius Malfoy como líder de la Hermandad del Águila, tenía ese efecto en los demás. Lo gracioso es que no se esforzaba en ello.

La chica cedió la palabra a su hermano Draco, quien al finalizar dio turno a un contrario. Las cosas fluyeron con tranquilidad en adelante.

En tanto los 54 miembros de la Hermandad daban sus opiniones y sugerencias sobre posibles cursos de acción, la líder escuchaba y consideraba cada una. Mentalmente iba desarrollando su propio plan.

"Ante todo la seguridad de los civiles" pensaba, la barbilla sobre las manos entrelazadas. "Evacuación de las zonas habitadas sería lo primero… no podremos concentrarnos en deshacernos de los dementores si debemos proteger a los muggles. Entonces…"

– Luke – llamó en un susurro.

El niño se acercó rápidamente y se inclinó para dejar su oído al nivel de los labios de Rose, quien giró la cabeza para darle unas cuantas indicaciones.

Nadie notó que el pequeño ayudante de la líder salió prácticamente corriendo de la sala.

Había sido idea de Esme Cullen, un par de meses atrás. Ella, al estar llevando a cabo una educación mágica mucho más estricta de lo usual (debía completarla tan pronto como fuera posible), no podía estar siempre pendiente de Rose. Ningún vampiro podía. Los elfos tenían demasiado trabajo limpiando y cocinando para tantos miles. Y los humanos estaban demasiado ocupados con la Orden Tenebrosa. La matriarca vampiro sugirió encargar a un niño de la Alianza que estuviera pendiente de ella y llamara por ayuda si la situación lo superaba.

La idea fue inmediatamente aprobada por Narcissa Malfoy, la madre de Rose, y los altos mandos de la Alianza se apresuraron en escoger a un grupo de chicos.

Luke James, once años, hijo menor de una familia que llevaba siglos bajo el águila, fue el preferido por Narcissa y los miembros de la Hermandad. El hermano mayor, que representaba a los James en la organización, casi había gritado de alegría y orgullo cuando el chico obtuvo esa responsabilidad (que añadía el beneficio de que Luke sería entrenado personalmente por la mismísima cabecilla).

El susodicho ayudante volvió corriendo a la habitación con un pergamino doblado en la mano en el preciso momento en que Liam James exponía.

Rose leyó el mensaje mientras la mitad de su atención continuaba en las palabras de sus compañeros.

Diez minutos más tarde, el último de ellos terminó de hablar y todos giraron a ver a su líder. Ella sonrió.

– Tengo un plan.

-o-

Así resultó que, media hora después, varios encapuchados se aparecían en diversos grupos de la capital inglesa. La mayoría iba de gris, unos pocos de rojo oscuro y los menos de azul. A medida que iban apareciendo, se dispersaban y entraban sigilosamente a los edificios.

Como sincronizadas, las varitas soltaban rayos de luz roja hacia los habitantes al mismo tiempo sin que éstos pronunciaran palabra. Cada tanto ocurría que se encontraban a alguien que sabía sobre la magia (un muggle, squib o mago) y no era necesario aturdirlo. Unos pocos magos se ofrecieron a ayudar. Pero la mayoría de la población de Londres fue evacuada inconsciente.

Los puntos de llegada, las mazmorras de las mansiones Malfoy-Black, se fueron llenando a medida que el bando de la luz ponía a salvo a los indefensos muggles de la capital del Reino Unido.

Tardaron mucho más tiempo de lo que habían pensado, pero después de dos horas de trabajo lograron despejar la ciudad. Así, los encapuchados volvieron a dividirse. Algunos se distribuyeron entre los refugios y unos pocos volvieron a Escocia, al cuartel general del Coro Lucem, el Núcleo de la Luz conformado por la Orden del Fénix, la Hermandad del Águila y la Alianza de Hogwarts.

Sin embargo, fueron muchos más los que permanecieron en la ciudad asediada por los dementores.

Los quince escuadrones principales se reportaron listos en tanto los refuerzos se ubicaban en puntos estratégicos cerca de los primeros.

Y fue la calma antes de la tormenta.

-o-

Sentada en su butaca preferida junto al fuego de su habitación, Rosalie Malfoy suspiró y se frotó el cuello.

– ¿Ocurre algo?

La joven sonrió al niño rubio que, preocupado, había levantado su vista del pergamino que escribía con dedicación.

– Estoy bien, Luke, solo un poco cansada. No te preocupes.

El sonrió dudoso y bajó la cabeza para continuar con sus deberes. Seguro que estar ahí, estirado cómodamente en la gruesa alfombra ante la chimenea, era muchísimo más cómodo que encontrarse vagando por la mansión sin absolutamente nada que hacer… pero siendo sinceros estaba un poco aburrido. Vamos, tenía once años. Solo quería correr por ahí, jugar quidditch y molestar a los estudiantes de Hogwarts. No se quejaba, sabía a la perfección (y sin que su hermano se lo dijera) que era un gran privilegio ser enseñado personalmente por un hechicero nivel quince (y era Rosalie Malfoy, ¡nada menos!), pero… suspiró.

– ¿Luke? La primera rebelión gnómica fue el 14 de agosto del año 659 en París. Copenhague 670 es la primera batalla directa entre gnomos y centauros.

– Ah, sí, sí, lo siento.

La rubia le lanzó una mirada tierna al niño cuando éste borró rápidamente la fecha y siguió escribiendo.

– Urk el Codicioso comandó la rebelión de York 720, Luke. El gnomo que traicionó a los suyos a cambio de doce piezas de joyería gnómica fue Ragnok el Avaro.

– Creí que el comandante de York fue Lkram el Vengador.

– No, él era el líder gnómico en Milán 715.

Rápidamente, el pequeño James corrigió su error con el ceño fruncido. Rose alzó una ceja. Sabía que el chico se molestaba consigo mismo cada vez que cometía una falta, pero a veces le parecía un poco demasiado autoexigente. Como si tuviera más presión de la que podía aguantar.

_¡Eso es!_

Casi podía ver la ampolleta prendiéndose sobre su cabeza.

– Luke – el niño alzó la vista –. Por hoy lo dejaremos hasta aquí. Entrégame la redacción mañana por la mañana. Luego tendrás dos días libres.

– Pero…

_No era mi imaginación._

– ¿Sinceramente crees que podremos estudiar con el frenesí habitual tras una batalla? – él agitó la cabeza – Entonces tenemos un trato – él sonrió tímidamente –. Anda, ve.

En cinco minutos el chico tenía sus cosas ordenadas dentro de su pequeño bolso y corría por la puerta más pequeña al cuarto lateral, donde dormía desde que fuera asignado a un lado de Rosalie. No demoró cuarenta segundos en salir disparado por la puerta principal con su escoba en la mano.

Ella sonrió y reposó su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá.

La sonrisa desapareció pronto de sus labios.

_No me arrepiento de tenerte conmigo_, pensó acariciando su vientre, _pero demonios que ahora quisiera estar en Londres._

-o-

Charles Thomas abrió los ojos cuando escuchó un fuerte ruido en algún punto cerca de su cabeza. Mirando hacia la derecha, se congeló al notar que estaba en una celda repleta de gente desmayada y que James Smith, su mejor amigo, gritaba a alguien al otro lado de la reja.

– ¡Te estoy diciendo que nos dejes ir!

– Y yo le estoy diciendo que no puedo – respondió una voz desconocida.

– ¡No sé quién demonios eres pero estás violando mis derechos! ¡Soy un ciudadano inglés y exijo saber qué está pasando aquí!

– Ya le estoy diciendo que no puedo, señor. Siéntese a menos que quiera que lo obligue.

Charles agitó la cabeza y se incorporó. Mareado, se acercó lentamente a su amigo.

– ¡A mí no me asustas con tus amenazas! ¡Responde o te denunciaré a la policía!

– ¿James? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó llegando junto a él.

– Eso estoy intentando averiguar. ¡Este imbécil se niega a decirme nada!

– No depende de mí, señor. No estoy autorizada.

– ¡Autorizado mis polainas! ¡Habla, maldición!

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó otra voz.

Charles pudo enfocar y se fijó en la escena fuera de la celda. El que estaba hablando con James era una chica menuda, encapuchada en gris, de unos doce o trece años. Tenía una bufanda de cuatro colores al cuello, pero no pudo distinguir cuáles eran. Y el recién llegado era un chico alto, un poco corpulento y encapuchado en azul.

– Este señor despertó hace un rato y lleva gritando desde entonces, profesor.

– Me sorprende que nadie haya despertado. Ve a revisar a los demás.

– Sí, profesor.

La niña se alejó hacia la izquierda, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

– ¿Charles?

– ¿Dean? ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

– ¿Lo conoces? – preguntó James.

– Es mi primo. El que te dije que va a un internado, ¿recuerdas?

– ¿Está con los terroristas?

– ¿Terroristas? – saltó Dean. La capucha cayó y, a la escasa luz de una antorcha unos metros a la derecha, pudieron ver lo pálido y cansado que parecía – No, no, están confundidos.

– Entonces explica qué hacemos aquí – exigió su primo.

– No puedo hacerlo, lo siento. No estoy autorizado.

Charles calló a su amigo con una mirada que claramente decía "si abres la boca te patearé hasta el infierno".

– Tienes que ayudarnos a salir de aquí, viejo. Por favor. Vamos, seguro que puedes devolvernos a Londres.

Entonces, repentinamente, la expresión de Dean se endureció.

– Ni soñarlo – cuando giró la cabeza pudieron ver una cicatriz en el lado derecho de su rostro –. Ni soñarlo – repitió en un hilo de voz.

– ¡Dean! ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? ¡Parkinson está furiosa porque dejaste tu puesto!

– Seamus – por alguna razón, el recién llegado parecía tan lastimado como el primero. También vestía la capa azul, y cojeaba un poco –. ¿Qué te pasó?

– Eso no importa. Acabo de tomar las recuperativas básicas, me ordenaron descansar un rato. Tienes que relevarme.

– ¿Cómo está la situación?

– Horrible. Nadie había muerto cuando me marché, pero perdimos Trafalgar Square y Westminster está a punto de caer. Tienes que ir ahora mismo.

Dean asintió y salió disparado en la dirección por la que había llegado el tal Seamus. Charles y James se quedaron con la palabra en la boca al ver que el segundo marchaba hacia el lado contrario y desaparecía en la oscuridad.

Thomas miró a su amigo.

– ¿Trafalgar Square? ¿La abadía de Westminster? – repitió en un hilo de voz – James, ¿qué carajos está pasando en Londres?

-o-

Draco Malfoy derribó a Ronald Weasley por la espalda y los mantuvo contra el suelo mientras esperaba que pasaran los hechizos.

– ¡Demonios! – gruñó – ¿Estás bien?

– Solo un poco magullado. Katie está cerca del London Eye. Sácala de ahí.

Asintió ligeramente, esperó un momento y salió disparado en dirección norte, botando a cuanto mortífago pudo en el camino. No le importó qué hechizo salía de su varita, todo lo que quería el rubio era llegar junto a su prometida y mandarla a Coro Lucem. Le pareció que atinó dos avada kedavra, un incendio, tres desmaius y un petrificus totalus.

Solo rogaba no haberle dado a ningún aliado.

Mientras corría, rememoró los sucesos de las últimas horas (¿siete? ¿Ocho? ¿Quién estaría contando?). La expulsión de los dementores comenzó quince minutos antes de lo esperado: se demoraron dos horas exactas en evacuar y un poco menos de tres minutos en ubicar los escuadrones. Los patronus fueron muy malditamente efectivos y después de una hora y cuarenta y siete minutos de relevos despejaron el cielo.

Luego vino el terror.

Cuando el último dementor fue desvanecido por Cornamenta, una serie de explosiones simultáneas derribaron la zona del escuadrón D, a cargo de Hermione. La mitad del escuadrón D-1 salvó ilesa, muchos salieron lastimados en menor o mediana gravedad y dos o tres tuvieron que ser enviados de inmediato a Coro Lucem (uno con la pierna rota, el otro sin varita y el último sin mano izquierda). El grupo de Hermione fue inteligente y todos alcanzaron a salir con un poco más que polvo y unos rasguños. Pudo ser peor. Mucho peor.

Los mortífagos aparecieron como si alguien estuviera tirando baldes de ellos en la ciudad. Atacaban fieramente, sin preocuparse de a quién atinaban, y pronto todos estaban enfocados por completo en la pelea.

Afortunadamente, el Ministerio fue evacuado y sus entradas cerradas mucho antes de que comenzaran a llevarse a los muggles. Y más de la mitad de los aurores se quedaron a ayudar, pese a las protestas de Cornelius-soy-un-idiota-Fudge.

Ninguno pensó en dar aviso a Rosalie o a Dumbledore.

Pero lo peor fueron las criaturas.

El bando de la luz doblaba a los mortífagos, pero las criaturas les dieron una ventaja aplastante. A los chicos les tomó una buena hora comenzar a balancear la situación.

Sin las rotaciones no hubieran conseguido aguantar.

Y a la fecha, el recuento era bastante agridulce.

Ninguna víctima de la maldición asesina. Los heridos de gravedad eran enviados a Coro Lucem de inmediato; pocos regresaban a la lucha. Los de nivel medio aguantaban un poco antes de marcharse, recibir una sanación rápida y volver. Los de menor gravedad aguantaban un poco más. Los que solo tenían cosas mínimas seguían combatiendo. Y nadie estaba ileso.

Draco se agachó para esquivar una rompehuesos y devolvió la maldición con saña. El grito que vino poco después le hizo suponer que había acertado.

Corrió. Ya veía el London Eye. Katie estaba ahí, en el centro de todo como siempre, pateándole el trasero a cuatro mortífagos ella sola y con su brazo incorrecto. Frunció el ceño. El brazo de varita estaba flácido y a Draco le dio la mala sensación de que no tenía huesos.

– ¡Protego Máxima! – exclamó, su grito perdiéndose entre el ruido de la batalla.

Un brillante escudo azul apareció de la nada alrededor de Katie, absorbiendo un rayo negro que se le acercaba por detrás y frenando de paso los hechizos de sus contrincantes.

Sin detenerse, pronto Draco se ubicó a la espalda de su novia y encarando a la fuente del hechizo.

– Vaya, vaya. Qué tenemos aquí…

– Bellatrix. No sé porqué no me sorprende – siseó el joven en tono mortal.

– Ten cuidado, Draco – le murmuró Katie antes de lanzar una serie de seis hechizos seguidos. Tres dieron en el blanco y no demoró en derribar al cuarto. Bajó la varita, apretó brevemente su mano libre y salió corriendo.

Bellatrix se carcajeó.

– "Ten cuidado, Draco" – imitó con voz falsamente infantil –. ¿Esa es tu novia? Me esperaba alguien más acorde a tu estatus, querido sobrino.

– ¿Vas a pelear o viniste a tomar el té, perra? – escupió.

Ella sonrió y le lanzó un rápido crucio. Él interpuso un trozo de algo que pudo ser un automóvil y, antes de que ninguno pudiera ver bien, devolvió el maleficio. Lestrange gritó de dolor los cinco segundos que él lo mantuvo firme.

La mortífaga se levantó jadeando, con un brillo maniático en los ojos. Su sobrino se mantenía impasible, con la varita alzada y su túnica azul (sucia y desgarrada) ondeando a su alrededor.

– ¿Te sientes tan orgulloso de tu casa que obligas a todos tus esclavos a usar ese color, Draqui? – preguntó. Él le sonrió dulcemente.

– No esperaba que conocieras a la antiquísima y noble Hermandad del Águila, fundada por Lord Draconis Malfoy en el año 1111, tía Bellatrix, pero aún así me decepciona un poco tu ignorancia.

Es oficial: mortífago cabreado equivale a mortífago torpe, pensó Draco mientras esquivaba sonriente el crucio de la hermana de su madre.

Siguió esquivando toda serie de maleficios, desde levitadores hasta imperdonables, mientras lanzaba los suyos propios.

Estaba impaciente, no podía negarlo. Solo quería terminar esta pelea, buscar a Katie y mandarla a Coro Lucem… pero de momento era imposible. La mano derecha de Voldemort estaba demasiado histérica y, ¡diablos!, era buena duelista. Su rabia disminuía considerablemente su puntería, pero aumentaba la potencia en igual medida. Y, por si fuera poco, era muy malditamente resistente.

_¿Es que no hay un punto medio con esta loca?,_ pensó hastiado. _No me sorprendería llevar media hora contra ella. Tengo que acabar de algún modo antes de que descubra mi punto déb…_ Sus ojos se abrieron un segundo y se apresuró en recomponerse. _¡Y un demonio! Ya puedo ver a Rose burlándose de mí…_

Comenzó a respirar profundo, preparándose. Merlín sabía que no era lo que uno dice _bueno_ en esa materia, pero… tenía que funcionar. Era la única forma de sacársela de encima rápido.

Cuando creyó que estaba listo, contó lentamente hasta cinco.

_1_

Bellatrix le tiró un gato por la cabeza.

_2_

Draco desvaneció al pobre animal y le devolvió un trozo de roca a cambio.

_3_

Grito ofendido, reclamo de modales y un crucio.

_4_

Sonrisa divertida, esquiva, apunta al pecho.

_5_

El rubio le lanzó un desmaius no verbal y, previniendo el paso que ella iba a dar, apuntó su otra mano al suelo.

– Bombarda.

El piso, justo bajo los pies de Bellatrix, explotó mandándola al Támesis. Draco se apresuró a apuntarla en su caída con ambas armas, mano y varita, directo al corazón.

– ¡Avada Kedavra!

Y la bruja cayó, inmóvil, su cabeza meciéndose con la corriente.

El joven alzó su varita, convocó el hechizo y un enorme águila de humo azul apareció en el aire. Con voz potente anunció, haciendo eco del estandarte bronce en sus patas, "¡LA LOCA LESTRANGE HA MUERTO!".

– Oh, yo no me alegraría tanto si fuera tú, joven Draco.

Se congeló. Volteó lenta, cautelosamente, para toparse con el culpable del sufrimiento de su familia y tantas otras a lo largo del Reino Unido.

– Voldemort…

* * *

><p><strong>Ahem. En mi defensa reclamo: vida de cabeza, musa traidora. Tuve una pila de problemas, entre los que se cuentan enfermedades, viajes, escuela, reuniones familiares, castigos y demases. Por si fuera poco, alguien me lanzó uno de esos hechizos malditos que drenan absolutamente toda la inspiración (hate ya!). ¡Pero ya estamos aquí!<strong>

**Ahora, a la historia. Como ven, en este capítulo nos metemos en la guerra contra Voldy-Vold y el primer gran ataque masivo: Londres. El título se refiere a dos cosas: el hecho de que el ataque sea en la capital del Reino Unido y al duelo Draco v/s Bellatrix. Oh, y le tengo algo preparado al apapachable Luke James.**

**Creo (espero) que no pueden quejarse del contenido de este capítulo. No mucho. A la próxima voy a intentar ponerle más acción, ¡lo juro!**

**A quienes querían ver más Twilight: ¡lo sieeeeeeeento! Simplemente no surgió. Pero tengo planeada una escena para el próximo capítulo... o el siguiente. Depende de cómo salga la cosa.**

**En la siguiente edición: Draco Malfoy v/s Lord Voldemort. Charles Thomas y James Smith obtienen sus respuestas, y Albus Dumbledore hace aparición.**

**See'ya!**

**Ayla**

**PD: Acabo de terminar de escribir este capítulo hace literalmente cinco minutos. Y estoy enferma. Siéntanse agradecidos.**

**PPD: ¡Gomen!**

**PPPD: Como dato curioso, empecé a escribir a las tres de la mañana después de un mes y medio de hoja en blanco. Funciono de formas extrañas.**


	17. Juramento y libertad

**Estuve escribiendo esto hoy en clase de lengua. Si me ponen mala nota por no hacer la tarea, siéntanse culpables.**

**Disclaimer: Insisto en que la Reina ni siquiera se digna considerar un traspaso de derechos y Meyer me ignora olímpicamente cada vez que intento convencerla. Mh. Me siento ofendida**

* * *

><p><strong>XVII – Juramento y libertad<strong>

Forks, Mayo 1998

El grupo de adolescentes, repartidos por la habitación, miraba fijamente a la pensativa chica de pie junto a la ventana.

– No puedo hacerlo – susurró –. Lo siento.

– Entonces, ¿vas a quedarte?

– No.

Los otros fruncieron el ceño.

– A ver si entiendo – comenzó una chica rubia –. Nos dices que hay una guerra que se va a extender al resto del mundo si ganan los malos, pretendes meterte en medio… ¿y no nos quieres dejar ayudar? – la primera no contestó – Eres idiota, Swan.

– ¡Lauren!

– ¿Qué? – se defendió – ¡Se está comportando de ese modo! No puedes reprocharme el que se lo diga a la cara.

– Ni siquiera es seguro que yo pueda ir – dijo Swan, cortando la réplica de la otra rubia –. Lo más probable es que se niegue a permitirlo.

El silencio cayó pesadamente en la habitación. Los siete chicos y chicas miraron a la de la ventana, intentando convencerla a fuerza de voluntad de que accediera a su petición. Ella miraba por la ventana hacia el bosque, abrazando su torso con expresión ausente.

– Esto también nos compete a nosotros, Bella – habló una morena que había permanecido silenciosa hasta entonces –. Tú misma lo dijiste. Si gana ese loco, lo primero que tendrá en su lista será dominar a los países más poderosos y Estados Unidos está al tope después de Alemania.

Los otros la miraron asombrados. Llevaban horas tratando de convencer a Swan de que ellos _querían_ unirse, nunca se molestaron en apuntar que lo que ocurriera en el Reino Unido les afectaría directamente.

– Pero…

– Ríndete, Bells – recomendó el único rubio del lugar –. Sabes que Angela tiene razón.

La morena se mordió el labio unos momentos y luego suspiró. Ellos sonrieron, sabiendo que habían ganado. La miraron caminar hasta la cama, sentarse al pie y meterse la mano bajo la camisa para sacar un pequeño relicario unido a una cadena de oro. El grupo se reunió a su alrededor cuando abrió la joya mostrando dos espejos.

– Rosalie Malfoy – dijo con voz clara y firme.

Los demás observaron maravillados cómo la superficie del espejo izquierdo ondeaba unos segundos antes de mostrar el rostro de una chica de cabello rubio platinado, ojos grises y un cierto aire aristocrático. En el fondo se veía una habitación elegante y lujosamente decorada.

– Bella – sonrió suavemente y ellos advirtieron su aire cansado –. ¿A qué debo tu llamada?

– Estoy bien, Rose, gracias por preguntar. ¿Y tú? – protestó la castaña. La otra sonrió en disculpa.

– Lo siento, me pillaste de sorpresa. Hace meses que no sé nada de ti.

– ¿Crees que puedas venir? Hay algo que necesito discutir contigo.

– ¿Es realmente necesario? – la americana asintió y la chica al otro lado del espejo suspiró – Veré lo que puedo hacer. Dame diez minutos.

– Vale – aceptó.

Con eso, la cara izquierda del relicario volvió a ondear y aparentó un espejo común y corriente.

Ella suspiró y se acostó de espaldas. Los otros la miraron en silencio hasta que, cinco minutos después, volvió a hablar.

– Va a matarme – afirmó en un suave susurro –. Cuando sepa que ustedes están metidos en esto…

– ¿Qué tiene que ver? – inquirió Lauren confundida y algo ofendida.

– No quise decir eso – atajó abriendo los ojos –. Somos muggles, no se supone que sepamos nada de esto. Solo la familia cercana (padres, hermanos) puede enterarse, yo soy una excepción porque nosotras siempre fuimos muy cercanas, pero…

– Entiendo – intervino Angela –. Va contra las reglas.

Y el silencio volvió a imponerse.

Pasados los diez minutos pedidos por la prima adoptiva de Bella Swan, un pequeño remolino de fuego apareció de la nada en medio de la habitación. Todos los presentes, salvo la dueña de casa, saltaron alejándose lo más posible.

– Me sorprende que alegues sobre los chicos siendo unos presumidos cuando no te comportas mucho mejor – habló al remolino.

Entonces, éste se desvaneció mostrando a cuatro personas. La mujer rubia sacó una varita del bolsillo de su túnica y la agitó haciendo aparecer un sofá de aspecto cómodo, la otra mujer ayudó a la más joven a sentarse y el niño le acomodó una manta sobre los hombros.

Si a alguno de ellos le sorprendió la presencia de otras personas en el lugar, no lo demostraron.

– ¿Estás embarazada y no me dijiste nada? – fue lo primero que salió de los labios de Bella, una vez estuvieron todos instalados (sus amigos de vuelta en la cama, algo recelosos).

– Me enteré en Olympia. No volví a Forks después de eso… y no es algo que se pueda informar por carta – respondió la joven, sonriendo. Luego miró a los demás –. ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? Creí haberte dicho…

– Lo sé – cortó Bella –. Y lo siento. Pero descubrieron la foto que nos sacamos en Inglaterra cuando ustedes cumplieron trece…

– Oh – murmuró la otra. Cerró los ojos y suspiró –. Supongo que es mi culpa por dejarla aquí cuando me fui…

– No entiendo – habló entonces Mike Newton –. ¿Qué hace Esme Cullen aquí? ¿Y por qué dice que ella estuvo en Forks? No recuerdo haberla visto nunca…

– Por supuesto que no, Newton – ella sonrió y dejó a su metamorfomagia trabajar para convertirla en una réplica exacta de su prima –. Nunca salí de esta casa luciendo como soy en realidad.

Las mandíbulas de todos los muggles en el lugar, salvo la chica "clonada", se abrieron hasta el piso. Comenzaron a balbucear incoherencias que solo tuvieron sentido a oídos de la inmortal, quien prefirió callar para no avergonzar a los chicos.

– Esme Cullen es parte del paquete – añadió Rose, volviendo a su propia imagen –. Ella, su familia y amigos son aliados de los nuestros.

La aludida inclinó ligeramente la cabeza a modo de reconocimiento, y luego murmuró algo al oído del niño. Él salió disparado de la habitación ante la mirada extrañada de los demás.

– Bien – la rubia suspiró y cruzó sus manos sobre el vientre –. ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

-o-

Charles Thomas estaba harto. Tenía hambre, sed, le dolía el trasero y estaba aburrido. Llevaban horas encerrados en esa celda, vigilados por la misma niña con la que su amigo James estaba discutiendo cuando él despertó. Ni rastro de Dean, su primo, ni del tal Seamus. De hecho, no había visto a nadie fuera de la celda salvo la mocosa encapuchada.

Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba. La celda no tenía ventanas, como tampoco las tenía el pasillo que parecía conducir a otras prisiones y a la salida, se había dejado el celular en casa y el de James no tenía señal.

Suspiró y miró al techo. Por los muros de piedra, lo único que se le ocurría era que estaba en algún tipo de prisión subterránea antigua, tipo castillo, pero los únicos castillos de Inglaterra que seguían en pie eran destinos turísticos (y muy concurridos además). Entonces… quizás habían salido del país.

Pero por mucho que intentara figurárselo, no lograba entender tres cosas. Uno, dónde demonios estaban en realidad. Dos, porqué los habían secuestrado. Y tres, porqué Dean no intervino para salvarlo (Charles siempre había sido su primo favorito).

– Esto apesta – murmuró James, golpeteando el suelo con su pie –. Si al menos tuviéramos comida… – entonces miró hacia afuera de la celda, donde la niña se entretenía leyendo un libro grueso de aspecto viejo – ¡Oye, tú! ¿Cuánto falta para la comida? Porque pretenden alimentarnos, ¿no?

– Eso está fuera de mi conocimiento – respondió ella sin dejar de leer. Frunció el ceño –. Mh, tengo que corregir mi redacción… – murmuró.

– ¿Y acaso no le puedes preguntar a un superior? – preguntó Charles.

– No estoy autorizada a dejar mi puesto – se limitó a contestar.

Y el silencio volvió a caer en el lugar. Poco después, James volvió a golpetear el suelo.

-o-

Forks

Mike Newton miró a la joven embarazada sentada al otro lado del sillón, a la que Bella había nombrado Rosalie Malfoy. Debía tener más o menos la misma edad que ellos, razonó, pero por algún motivo parecía más adulta y madura que muchos adultos que conocía. Quizás la guerra de la que se había enterado por su amiga tenía algo que ver. Después de todo, según palabras de Swan la chica estaba en primera fila.

Sin embargo, le parecía que había algo más ahí, fuera de su embarazo. Y tenía algo que hacía que Mike se sintiera cómodo a su alrededor, como si hubieran convivido bastante cuando ella estuvo en Forks. Pero su actitud era tan diferente a la Bella que él recordaba…

Sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar los pensamientos que no hacían más que confundirlo.

– No me gustan tus intenciones, Isabella – dijo entonces la prima de la nombrada –. Son nobles, pero no te quiero metida en esta guerra. Suficiente tienes con estar emparentada con Hermione.

Hermione Granger, la prima inglesa de Bella y hermana adoptiva de Rosalie Malfoy, recordó Mike. Frunció el ceño intentando encontrar sentido a las palabras de la rubia.

– Precisamente por eso, Alysson – rebatió ella. Mike parpadeó, sin entender el cambio de nombre –. Esto me incumbe también. Herms y tú son mis primas, y los chicos son mis amigos.

– No es suficiente razón – negó la otra, entrecerrando los ojos –. Y eso no explica el que ellos estén aquí.

– Queremos ayudar – intervino Angela –. Sabemos que habrá algo que podamos hacer. Aunque no tengamos ninguna habilidad especial, _debe_ haber una forma en que seamos capaces de participar de esto.

Esme Cullen frunció el ceño y murmuró algo a la otra mujer. Ella hizo una mueca y asintió. En ese momento entró el niño y le entregó un vaso de agua a la mujer rubia, quien sacó un saquito del bolsillo de su túnica y vertió algunos polvos de él en el vaso. El claro líquido se volvió entonces espeso y rojo y pudieron detectar un olor desconocido proveniente del contenido. La mujer se lo tendió a Rosalie y ella lo aceptó sin mediar palabra.

– Siempre dispuesta a ayudar a los demás, ¿eh, Angela? – dijo sonriente cuando terminó de beber –. Habrías estado muy bien en Gryffindor si hubieras ido a Hogwarts y no a Salem.

La chica se sonrojó fuertemente al recibir las miradas inquisitivas de sus amigos.

– ¿Salem? ¿Así como las brujas de Salem? – preguntó Tyler, con cara de no entender nada. Weber se sonrojó más aun.

– No tiene nada que ver, Rosalie – masculló –. No cambies el tema.

– No lo hago. Solo hacía una observación.

– ¿Angela? – preguntó Jessica, dudosa. La otra suspiró.

– Luego les explico – y fulminó con la mirada a la rubia –. Vas a pagar por esto, Malfoy.

Seriedad reemplazó la expresión juguetona de la aludida y, con un gesto, indicó a sus acompañantes que dejaran la habitación. Esme dudó un momento antes de salir a velocidad vampírica por la ventana.

– ¿Estarías dispuesta a volver a usar la magia, Angela? – preguntó la inglesa, sorprendiendo a los muggles presentes – Recuerdo haberte escuchado decir que no tocarías tu varita nunca más.

– Sé muy bien lo que dije – respondió ella, causando que los demás dejaran sus mandíbulas caer casi hasta el piso como cuando vieron a la metamorfomaga cambiar su imagen –. Pero… eso fue hace mucho. Era prácticamente una niña y estaba asustada.

– Tenías catorce años – apuntó Rosalie.

– Y estaba asustada – repitió Angela –. No es excusa para la decisión que tomé, pero…

– Todavía conservas tu varita – afirmó la rubia –. ¿Querías regresar?

– Una parte de mí, pero ese no es el punto – la morena suspiró –. Hay una guerra, y nos compete a todos. Si ustedes caen, si Él gana, se expandirá al resto del mundo. No quiero que mi familia sufra por causa del mundo al que di la espalda. No si yo puedo evitarlo.

Malfoy se quedó mirando a Weber por unos momentos antes de sonreír suavemente y asentir en su dirección.

– Veo tu motivación y la acepto, Angela. Dime, ¿estarías dispuesta a unirte a la Hermandad del Águila?

Los ojos de la recién descubierta bruja se abrieron con sorpresa y los demás jadearon. No sabían lo que era esa tal Hermandad, pero a juzgar por el tono de la rubia y la reacción de la morena (y la revelación de que ella podía, de hecho, hacer magia) debía ser algo grande.

– No tengo la experiencia suficiente…

– Serás entrenada – atajó la rubia –. Si aceptas, personalmente me encargaré de que alcances el nivel del menos avanzado en mi Círculo Interno.

Ella lo pensó un momento. Repentinamente, se levantó de su lugar a la derecha de Bella y caminó hasta arrodillarse frente a Rosalie. Puso su mano derecha sobre el corazón y respiró hondo.

– Yo, Angela Weber, juro servir a la luz hasta que mi corazón deje de latir. Con mi vida juro jamás caer en la oscuridad. Con mi honor juro respetar los principios de la Hermandad. Con mi voluntad me presento ante ti y sello con mi sangre el Juramento del Águila. Que la magia cedida a mí por los ancestros abandone mi linaje si alguna vez deshonro estas palabras.

– Yo, Rosalie Malfoy-Black, regente de Lord Scorpius Malfoy-Prewett como Maestro de la Hermandad, acepto tu juramento. Que la magia concedida a mí por los ancestros selle este pacto.

Con eso, la inglesa puso su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Angela. Una luz azul en forma de águila surgió de su propio corazón y planeó hasta hundirse en el pecho de la bruja americana.

– Toma este traslador – le tendió un pequeño dado de madera –. Está programado para dos viajes. Ve a tu casa, explica a tus padres lo que harás, empaca y vuelve aquí. Te recomiendo que uses esta habitación y la tuya como puntos objetivo.

Weber asintió y caminó hacia la ventana. A punto de activar el traslador, fue detenida por la llamada de su nueva líder.

– Y, ¿Angela? – ella levantó la mirada – Creo que también es necesario que les prevengas de que probablemente no vuelvas… no con vida.

– Así lo haré.

El cubo brilló con una luz azul y la más reciente miembro de la Hermandad del Águila desapareció.

– Ahora, ¿qué voy a hacer con ustedes?

-o-

Londres

Katie Bell palideció cuando vio a su prometido de pie a pocos metros de Lord Voldemort, enfrentándole con la varita alzada. Ninguno de los dos lanzaba hechizos aún, pero era cuestión de tiempo…

Respiró profundamente intentando tranquilizarse antes de alzar su varita y convocar la Marca del Águila, como su novio momentos antes, con el mensaje "Malfoy v/s Riddle. London Eye". Luego volvió a concentrarse en la batalla. No podría gritarle a Draco más tarde si estaba muerta.

En diferentes puntos de la ciudad, los miembros de Coro Lucem palidecían al observar las palabras señaladas en la Marca. Sin embargo, y muy a su pesar, ninguno de ellos pudo hacer nada por ayudar a su compañero. Sabían que los Malfoy los patearían hasta el infierno si dejaban sus posiciones cuando aún no era indispensable…

– Ten cuidado, Draco – murmuró Hermione después de deshacerse de su oponente con un desmaius directo a la cabeza –. En serio. Ten cuidado…

-o-

Charles se levantó de un salto cuando vio una figura encapuchada de azul caminar hasta su celda. La chica del pasillo fue instruida para revisar las celdas inferiores y así lo hizo, dejando a su superior a solas con los dos únicos prisioneros despiertos.

Para sorpresa de ambos, el encapuchado asomó su mano debajo de la túnica portando un aro de hierro con llaves de diferentes metales. Rápidamente seleccionó la más pequeña de bronce y la encajó en la cerradura. Abrió la reja e indicó a Charles y a James que salieran de la celda.

– Síganme – indicó después de cerrar.

Ellos se miraron temerosos antes de seguirlo al trote pasillo arriba. Hacia el final había una pesada puerta de hierro entreabierta y, al cruzarla y volverla a su posición original, se toparon con dos encapuchados en gris y uno en azul.

– Autorización – exigió el azul, una chica.

– Charles Thomas y James Smith, guiados por el Hermano Edward Cullen hasta el nivel exterior bajo órdenes del Maestro Scorpius Malfoy-Prewett y petición del Hermano Dean Thomas.

La chica asintió y los dejó pasar. Ellos caminaron y, un poco más adelante, voltearon para ver a los dos de gris en la misma posición y la azul mirando fijamente en su dirección. Se estremecieron y se apresuraron para mantener el paso de Cullen.

Subieron unas estrechas escaleras de piedra, recorrieron otro pasillo, volvieron a subir escaleras y se toparon con una puerta de estilo antiguo, de madera y hierro. El encapuchado la empujó y los dejó salir a un corto pasillo de ladrillos cortado por otra puerta del mismo tipo que la anterior. Al abrirla se encontraron en un amplio cuarto de techo bajo, en cuya esquina vieron la gran caldera fuente de todos los tubos que rebajaban más el techo.

Lo atravesaron ligeramente inclinados para no golpearse la cabeza, su guía abrió otra puerta (esta vez normal) y asomaron a una cocina enorme y antigua por el costado derecho de la chimenea. Se dirigieron a la única otra puerta del lugar, un panel de madera clara que destacaba en los muros de piedra, y Cullen lo empujó suavemente. Cruzaron el hueco y salieron a un pasillo ricamente decorado.

Charles volteó cuando el panel se cerró a sus espaldas sin que nadie lo moviera, y quedó alucinado cuando vio un retrato de tres personas con porte aristocrático enmarcado en oro.

– Por favor, síganme – pidió Cullen.

Se había retirado la capucha y Charles parpadeó aturdido al encontrarse con un chico de la edad de su primo, cabello cobrizo y ojos dorados. Algo en él se le hacía familiar, aunque no lograba ubicar el qué.

El pasillo por el que caminaban era amplio, con las paredes cargadas de retratos. Eran siempre tres personas, un hombre de cabello rubio platinado, un joven de cabello ligeramente más dorado y una mujer, y el cuadro estaba siempre en un marco de oro.

"Lord Leonard Malfoy-Greengrass, Lady Jeanne Malfoy Crabbe-Black y joven Gianmarco Malfoy-Crabbe. Agosto 1724" alcanzó a leer en la placa al pie de uno de los cuadros.

_¿Dónde demonios estamos?_ se preguntó.

La caminata les tomó un buen rato, y cuando ya comenzaban a cansarse y preguntarse si acaso el pasillo tenía fin alcanzaron la puerta. Cullen giró el pomo y les indicó con la cabeza que lo precedieran en la salida.

Charles imaginó que debían estar en una mansión, o en un castillo, al encontrarse en un pasillo de paredes de mármol ricamente decorado. La puerta por la que habían salido desapareció cuando la cerraron y luego un tapiz azul con un escudo bronce bordado se extendió para cubrir ese tramo de pared.

Se dirigieron a la derecha y siguieron caminando por un rato más, subiendo dos tramos de escalera, hasta detenerse frente a unas puertas dobles de madera pulida. Su guía tocó la puerta y abrió.

– Entren – indicó.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, Charles recordó de dónde le parecía conocido.

– Te conozco – dijo James, haciendo eco de los pensamientos de su amigo. Cullen se paralizó –. Tú y tus hermanos adoptivos estuvieron en mi preparatoria hace ocho años. Compartí Literatura con Emmett Cullen y Química con Jasper y Rosalie Hale. ¿Cómo es que no has cambiado nada?

Cullen dudó, y unos segundos después contestó sin voltear.

– Tendrán sus respuestas. Solo que no de mí en este momento.

Los amigos se miraron confundidos mientras él se retiraba. Cuando giró en la esquina, una voz los llamó al interior.

Ellos entraron dudosos. Era un salón no muy grande, bien decorado pero nada ostentoso como lo poco que habían visto del edificio. En el centro había una mesita baja, a su derecha un sillón doble y al otro lado una cómoda y elegante butaca ocupada por un anciano de aspecto noble. De pie a la izquierda del anciano estaba Dean Thomas, vestido en la túnica azul que le habían visto en las mazmorras.

– Por favor, siéntense jóvenes – pidió el mayor. Cuando ellos obedecieron, continuó –. Soy Lord Scorpius Malfoy-Prewett, el amo de esta mansión. Lamento los inconvenientes que mis muchachos les han causado.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos en este lugar? – quiso saber Charles.

– Unas cuantas horas – respondió Dean –. Hace tres horas que bajé. Estuvieron durmiendo el resto del tiempo.

– Yo solo quiero saber qué demonios hacemos aquí – se quejó James.

– ¿Thomas? – inquirió el anciano Lord mirando al más joven de la habitación. Éste negó con la cabeza.

– Lo más que él sabe al respecto es que estuve en un internado mixto para privilegiados algún lugar de Escocia – aclaró –. Solo mis padres están al tanto de la naturaleza del internado.

– Ya veo.

Y, con eso, procedió a explicarles sobre la existencia de la magia y el mundo oculto a simple vista donde vivía esta gente con habilidades especiales.

-o-

Forks

Rosalie Malfoy suspiró y miró al techo, acariciando distraídamente su abultado vientre.

– No me gusta la idea de involucrarlos – dijo.

– Entonces, ¿por qué permitiste que Angela fuera? – protestó Eric.

– Su situación es distinta. Ella es una bruja, por mucho que se haya empeñado en negárselo a sí misma y darle la espalda a su mundo. Con un poco de entrenamiento, alcanzará el nivel necesario para participar activamente.

– Hay otras opciones – gruñó Tyler –. No tenemos que poder hacer magia para ayudar en una guerra.

Rose lo fulminó con la mirada.

– Siendo un muggle, el único camino posible es cambiar tu naturaleza humana. ¿Eres consciente de lo que estás pidiendo? – Tyler asintió – No lo creo.

– Sé lo que digo – insistió él –. En serio.

– No. Aunque estés seguro, eso no implica que lo _sepas_. Es diferente. Tenemos un hombre lobo en nuestras filas, y él no estaría en absoluto dispuesto a morder a nadie. Solo podemos transformarte en un vampiro. ¿Y sabes lo que tendrás que hacer una vez seas mordido? Renunciar a tu familia, a tu nombre, a tu pasado. No hay marcha atrás, y ya no podrás volver a ver a nadie que haya estado involucrado contigo en tu vida anterior.

– Charlie entenderá – dijo Bella –. Estoy segura.

– Sé que él te apoyaría, pero ese no es el punto Bells. ¿Qué hay de tu madre? – la chica guardó silencio y Rose miró a los demás – ¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué hay de sus familias? ¿Estarían dispuestos a fingir sus muertes para partir al otro lado del océano y arriesgarse a morir _de veras_?

– Bella ya nos dijo todo esto cuando intentó disuadirnos – habló Lauren –. Estamos seguros de que queremos hacerlo. Lo decidimos hace semanas considerando los pros y los contras, vimos cada opción y aceptamos las consecuencias.

– ¿Estarían dispuestos a matar? – la hechicera cambió la pregunta – Hablamos de una guerra. En una guerra hay muertes, y muchas podrían ser por su causa. Yo misma maté a varios antes de retirarme del frente y sus fantasmas todavía me persiguen. Siendo vampiros, esas memorias _nunca_ los dejarían.

– Yo lo haría – respondió Ben, hablando por primera vez en toda la tarde –. Si así puedo salvar a los que quiero, lo haría – los demás asintieron de acuerdo.

– ¿Y el cambio? – inquirió Malfoy – Tres días de intenso dolor, quemándote al interior. Sobrevivir a todos tus seres queridos, existir por la eternidad consumido por la sed de sangre. ¿También pensaron en eso?

– Decidí hacerlo – dijo Bella –. Sé lo que arriesgo. Quiero ayudarlos, Aly.

El silencio volvió a imperar en la habitación mientras la rubia balanceaba las palabras y la determinación de los muggles a su alrededor.

– Yo nunca quise convertirme – murmuró, cerrando los ojos y esbozando una pequeña sonrisa –. Soy una hechicera, siempre vi a los vampiros como algo lejano hasta que vine a este pueblo. Me relacioné con ellos, consideré los pros y los contras… quizás es por todo lo que perdería que decidí permanecer humana, a pesar de que ellos parecían dispuestos a convertirme si se los pedía. Pero ustedes… no veo porqué lo harían.

– Ya te lo dijimos – respondió Lauren a la pregunta no formulada –. Queremos defender a nuestras familias. Queremos evitar que ese maniático extienda sus garras hasta aquí… a cualquier costo. No nos importan los medios que tengamos que utilizar para ello.

El silencio volvió a caer en la habitación. Cuando los americanos ya comenzaban a pensar que la inglesa se había dormido, ella abrió los ojos.

– Veo sus motivaciones, las entiendo y las acepto – comenzó en un tono algo dudoso –. Sigue sin gustarme, y todos sabemos que si yo no les permito entrar ustedes no tendrán cómo hacerlo… y no quiero arriesgar más vidas de las que ya están en juego.

Suspiró. Los otros la miraron expectantes, ansiosos de escuchar cuál era la decisión final de la única persona que tenía en sus manos el poder de aceptar o rechazar su petición de unirse al bando de la luz de la guerra desarrollándose en el Reino Unido.

Cuando Rosalie volvió a hablar, Bella reconoció las inequívocas señales de cautela en la voz y la postura de su prima.

– Sin embargo… siempre he apoyado el concepto del libre albedrío. No tengo el derecho ni el poder de manipular sus caminos, nadie lo tiene salvo ustedes mismos. He intentado convencerlos de protegerse aquí, en América, y dejar la guerra a quienes fuimos llamados por nuestra tierra. Bella trató de evitar que contactaran conmigo en primer lugar – la aludida se sonrojó –. Y, a pesar de todo, sabiendo lo que arriesgan si vienen conmigo… siguen insistiendo en participar.

Los oyentes cruzaron los dedos mentalmente, aguardando las palabras siguientes y deseando que sea lo que quieren oír.

– Aunque no me haya criado como una Malfoy, hay cosas que uno simplemente lleva en la sangre. Y algo ya casi genético en las familias sangre pura es el respeto al honor. Para el lado de la luz, el desinterés y el valor son igualmente importantes – explicó de forma casi ausente –. Ustedes han mostrado todo eso desde que llegué. Y, por supuesto, sus decisiones son admirables para cualquier Malfoy que se respete.

– ¿Entonces…?

Rosalie sonrió a Bella e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

– Pasará un tiempo hasta que sean convertidos, y mucho más para que sean enviados al frente. Serán entrenados en las artes del combate y la sanación y enseñados en la teoría de la magia básica y media. Personalmente me encargaré de que sean puestos en manos de buenos tutores y maestros. Evaluaré sus progresos en los momentos menos esperados y los enfrentaré a desafíos que nunca imaginaron. Desde el momento en que dejemos este pueblo, ya no habrá marcha atrás. No me decepcionen.

Bella Swan se sintió amedrentada y extrañamente envalentonada. En ese preciso instante, puso su vida en manos de su prima sin dudar y sin mirar atrás.

Mike Newton y Tyler Crowley detectaron el desafío de quien sería su nueva líder y lo aceptaron gustosos. Siempre les habían gustado los retos, y más cuando algo importante estaba en juego.

Jessica Stanley notó entonces, no sin cierta sorpresa, había insistido y triunfado en realizar algo absolutamente estúpido de lo que no sacaría ningún beneficio directo._ Oh, bueno_, pensó sonriendo._ Para todo hay una primera vez._

Ben Chenney estaba asustado. Muy malditamente asustado. Pero Angela ya se había enlistado del lado de la chica frente a él, y los cielos sabían que sería capaz de seguirla hasta el infierno. Además, ni loco se quedaría de brazos cruzados esperando al desenlace de la guerra que definiría (a largo plazo quizás) el destino de su familia… y del mundo.

Lauren Mallory se preguntó qué demonios estaba pasando con ella. Nunca le había preocupado cuidar de nadie más… ¿y ahora se apuntaba voluntariamente a una guerra que ni siquiera le competía directamente? Quizás era verdad eso de que todos tienen un lado bueno.

Eric Yorkie miró a sus compañeros y reconfirmó su decisión. Eran sus únicos amigos, las únicas personas a las que debía montones sin estar ligados por sangre, y sería capaz de lo que fuera para pagar esa deuda que sentía tenía para con ellos.

Rosalie Malfoy sonrió internamente, adivinando lo que pasaba por la mente de cada uno de sus nuevos reclutas. Ese grupo le daba una muy buena impresión y presentía que tarde o temprano no habría diferencias entre ellos y los vampiros más aptos de su pequeño ejército.

– Bienvenidos a Coro Lucem.

* * *

><p><strong>Sé que dije que en este capítulo iban Draco vs Voldy, las respuestas de Thomas y Smith y la aparición de Dumbledore... pero una vez me puse a escribir salió esto y habría sido demasiado largo e.e Además, habrían tenido que esperar más para la siguiente actualización :P**

**Angela es una bruja que ya conocía a Rose. ¿Sorpresa? Tenía su naturaleza definida en el argumento anterior de este fic, el que perdí al ser mi pendrive robado por los nargles, y me pareció interesante mantenerlo :D Más adelante ella explicará al resto del grupo de Forks lo que ha ocultado sobre su pasado.**

**Este capítulo comienza en el momento exacto en que, en el capítulo anterior, Rose desea poder estar en el frente de batalla. Los cambios de escena pueden resultar un poco confusos en la línea temporal, pero apunto como curiosidad (?) que las tres (Forks, Londres, Olympia) terminan más o menos al mismo tiempo.**

**Siguiente capítulo: A medio camino. Draco se bate a duelo con Lord Voldemort y se cumple la primera parte de la profecía de Rowena Gryffindor. Los nuevos reclutas llegan al cuartel general de Coro Lucem y Albus Dumbledore se enfrenta a Rosalie.**

**Avisos de utilidad pública: Tarde se niega a llegar pronto. No hay forma de que me salga el puente que necesito para pasar al siguiente momento clave, a partir del cual solo faltarían el epílogo y un final alternativo. Gomen!**

**That's all**

**Ayla**


	18. NOTA

Hey there! Primero que nada, y por mucho que lamente desilusionarlos, esto NO es un capítulo... como si no fuera obvio ya por el nombre, digo yo.

Ahora, a lo que nos tiene aquí: quizás, es probable, que muchos de ustedes hayan notado el cambio en el summary. Sí, por lamentable que suene, es cierto. La verdad es que cuando comencé a escribir esta historia estaba en un mundo bastante diferente al que estoy ahora. Básicamente, y a pesar de que todavía me gustan, ya casi no leo y/o escribo fanfics relacionados con Harry Potter, Twilight o Hunger Games. Por lo tanto, me he vuelto completamente incapaz de escribir una sola línea en esta historia sin borrar tres.

Tal vez alguien aquí haya leído mi fanfic de HP, Tarde, y se haya dado cuenta que a medio camino perdí por completo el rumbo y terminé escribiendo tonterías que no iban a cuento. Para evitar que este fic (tan bien encaminado que iba) sufra el mismo terrible destino (o, no quiera Merlín, _peor_), he decidido algo bastante espantoso para mí.

Sé que muchas veces prometí que no abandonaría esta historia, pero siendo sincera ya no tengo el corazón para seguir haciendo esto. Por eso, La Hermandad del Águila ha llegado a su fin.

Por estos días, he estado planteándome el reescribir HdA para ver si desde otra línea soy capaz de terminarlo. Quiero que quede claro que esto es una opción muy firme, pero no es seguro, así que no puedo prometer que este fanfic volverá a actualizarse algún día... aunque, de todos modos, he comprendido que prometer no es algo que un escritor esté calificado para hacer.

A propósito, esto también significa que me declaro enemiga de publicar long-fics no terminados.

Por lo tanto, y por si a alguien todavía no le queda claro después de todas las vueltas que di, aquí hay un resumen:

**1. La Hermandad del Águila suspendido de forma indefinida; en consideración para reescribirlo en línea alterna.**

**2. Moi, Ayla Black Mellark, no volveré a publicar fics de más de un capítulo salvo que haya escrito toda la historia previamente.**

En serio, odio este desenlace... pero bueno, supongo que todos llegamos a un punto en que ya no somos capaces de continuar y debemos encontrar lo que sea que hace falta para decir "basta". Este es mi punto límite, y lamento que haya tenido que ser tras haber avanzado tanto con una historia.

*sighs* That's all...

Cambio y fuera

Ayla~

PD: MUERAN LOS BLOQUEOS CREATIVOS!


End file.
